


玩物

by miaoxiaoze



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 100,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxiaoze/pseuds/miaoxiaoze
Summary: “爱，是一个人的事情。而爱情是两个人的事情。所以，我爱你，与你无关。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *背景AU，私设如山，ABO设定  
> *强强双A，黑道背景CurtisX男模Jack  
> *十四岁年龄差警告！中部为38岁Curtis和24岁Jack的设定  
> *时间线与时尚夫夫交错  
> *没有生子

Curtis没有父母。生理上来说，是有的。但就现实上来讲，应该是没有的。他的母亲是个omega婊子，是当年红灯区最贵的交际花，最出色的舞女。但可惜攀高枝搞错了对象。

她也许只是想要离开这个泥沼，又或许只是因为爱情冲昏了头脑。总之她做了妓女最不应该做的事情。

她没有做任何安全措施，也没有吃移情药，就这样满身香甜地投入了她金主的怀抱。激烈情事过后故意的不做善后措施，让她在没有标记的情况下怀了一个孩子。

Omega婊子。

或许每个男人都会爱她，但没有男人会要她。

可悲又可怜的Omega。

然后当她抱着未满月的儿子找到她的金主时，她得到的不是爱情，不是美金，不是地位，她所做的一切甚至没有令她的金主有一点点情绪波动。

她就像是一场笑话。

然后她就死了。

那颗要了她命的子弹是她的情人给她的最后一份礼物。

据说原来金主也是想要给那孩子来一枪的，不过出于仁慈，才放过了的。

于是Curtis活了下来。

他是一场意外的产物。不过现在似乎却出乎意料地好用。比如在那个女人的金主，他生物学上的父亲，雪国掌权者Everett做什么见不得人的事情的时候。

私生子，沉默，年纪小却意外稳重，像是一个藏在黑暗里的影子，躲在光明后悄无声息。

火拼时候押运军火，谈判时作为压场的看管，还有就是在Everett寻欢作乐的时候，当看门小弟。

Curtis虽然少言，却非常心细。二十二岁却有令人敬畏的气场。一脸大胡子让他看起来比实际年龄要大许多，往人面前一站，确实非常具有威慑力。

好用又好看，这也是为什么Everett愿意让Curtis这个私生子留在身边的原因。

而且后续事情，收尾工作，Curtis从来不拖泥带水，无论是公事还是Everett，Curtis都处理得非常好。于是毫无例外的，这次Everett来到这个秀场，自然也带上了Curtis。

Everett这次似乎有些急切。也是，Everett的雪国规模做到那么大，不可能没有人在后面推波助澜。但是这位人物似乎非常有手段，就连Everett在他的面前态度也非常谦卑。但讽刺的是，这位人物却嫁给了Everett，而自己只能深居内宅。不过即使如此，Everett也不敢太过大张旗鼓地去寻欢作乐，只能时不时地出去找几个固定情人权当泄火。而这次秀场里的这位，是Everett的新宠，据说长得非常漂亮，是Everett所有情人中最受宠的一位。但这次Everett是刚从内宅回来，照着气势汹汹的势头，恐怕那位新宠这次会不太好受。

但这一切都与Curtis无关。他带着另外一个小弟跟在Everett身后，屏退正在忙着整理妆容和服装的设计师和模特们，护着一身黑衣的Everett行色匆匆地走到了后台的化妆间里去了。那里的都是一些高级一些的模特。负责走专场或者走代言的模特们一般都会有私人的小房间。

后台的走廊里静静的。Everett径直走到了其中一个房间外，好歹按捺住了敲了敲门，不过门开的下一瞬就露出了怒容，关门的时候门被拍得震天响，力度之大让Curtis都不由得侧目。

不过也仅仅是侧目罢了。

Curtis很快就恢复了状态，然后一回神就看到了面前站着个小孩。

小孩像是突然蹦出来的，就这样站在他的面前，靠得有些近，似乎只有一臂的距离。他无声无息地站在那儿，要是一般人看到了，肯定会被吓到，然而Curtis可不是一般人。于是他只是挑了挑眉头表示惊讶。

小孩儿大约只有六七岁左右，穿着蕾丝小衬衫和背带裤，白色的及膝袜包裹住男孩细长的小腿，黑色的烤漆小皮鞋被擦得锃亮，毫无疑问是个养尊处贵的男孩儿。他抱着一个足有他小腿高的小熊，棕色的小熊后面藏着男孩精致漂亮的脸蛋和一双澄澈的苍绿色眼睛。

男孩儿就这样站着，也不说话，抱着他的小熊，打量着Curtis。他不像一般的孩子那样，看到Curtis就跑走或者大哭，这也怪不得那些孩子，毕竟Curtis的气场和身形确实有些骇人。但这孩子却不，Curtis在他的绿眼睛里看到了打量和感兴趣的意味。

Curtis也不说话，也不理这孩子。他也看着男孩儿，他觉得这孩子相当有趣，像个小大人，长大了肯定是个不怎么讨人喜欢的上位alpha。

两人的眼睛就这样对上了，一个孩子和一个将近成年的alpha。灰蓝色对上苍绿色，像是雨天里悄悄蔓延的绿色。

“你是模特吗？”男孩儿的声音软糯糯的，似乎还带着奶香。他的声音不像其他孩子那样尖锐刺耳，反倒是透着一种甜美，像是巧克力里慢慢流出的酒心。

Curtis的胡子抖了抖。他几乎是忍不住那样回答了这个孩子：“不，我不是。”

Curtis有些惊讶。他看着这个看似天真的孩子神情就不对了。他觉着这孩子该有一种魔力。不然怎么会把沉默的他也问开口了呢？要知道，Curtis是极少极少与人搭话的。

“那你在这里做什么？”男孩儿似乎有些好奇，微微侧了侧头，卷翘的睫毛抖动着，像是小扇子一样，明明只是一个几岁的孩子，却让人莫名有种想要疼爱亲吻的冲动。

Curtis被自己的想法弄得有些尴尬，于是他悄悄挪开了视线，不去看那孩子澄澈的眼睛。

看在上帝的份上，Curtis。

“我是个看门的。”

别回答他，Curtis，你为什么要告诉他，这只是个孩子，把他赶走就可以了。

“你帮谁看门？里面的哥哥我认识，你是在等他吗。”

“不是。”Curtis回答快得让他差点咬住了自己的舌头，他罕见地挠了挠头，拦住旁边想要上前驱赶这孩子的小弟。自己提了提裤管蹲了下来，与这奇怪的孩子平视。

这确实是个漂亮的孩子，婴儿胖的小脸蛋，澄澈的绿眼睛，高傲的小鼻子和线条优美的嘴唇。下巴那条浅浅的沟壑估计会在十年之后迷死一大帮男男女女。

毫无疑问，这个孩子将会长成一个招蜂引蝶的漂亮男人。

但这又关他什么事呢？

Curtis把这些念头甩出脑外。问这孩子：“你爸爸妈妈呢，去找他们。不要在这边玩。”

男孩儿咬了咬亮晶晶的嘴唇，眼睛突然变得有些湿漉漉的。他不说话，只是抱紧了怀里的小熊，用左脚碰碰右脚，又用右脚碰碰左脚，显得有些紧张。就连那双漂亮眼睛也垂了下来，完全没了刚刚打量Curtis的无畏，现在倒像是个正常的，有些胆怯的几岁小孩儿了。

Curtis最不缺的就是耐心，他也陪着男孩儿不说话，只看着他圆圆的小脸蛋，等这孩子说些什么。

旁边的小弟看着Curtis那么耐心，不由得微微侧目打量，这确实是个很可爱的孩子，但却能让Curtis蹲下跟他好好说话？要是让对家见到了，可是要吓到不少人的。毕竟Curtis加入雪国这几年，什么是没干过，扛枪杀人提斧砍人好不利落，仅仅这在几年间就帮Everett抢了不少地头回来，所以才会让Everett那么器重他，还将他留在身边。冷漠是他的代名词，但现在他却那么温和跟一个孩子说悄悄话？

要不是他就在隔壁，打死他也不会相信这是真的。

“我……”那小孩儿突然抬眸，用一双湿漉漉的绿眼睛对上了Curtis的灰蓝色眼睛，想要说些什么，旁边的小房间里却传出了一些声响。

激烈的碰撞声，清脆的拍打声，还有毫不掩饰的喘息。

Curtis并不是没有见过，正相反，他见多了。在平日里，他眼睛都不会眨一下。但现在……

他突然抬手摸了摸男孩儿柔软的头发，把男孩儿拉进了些。

“我先带你出去。”Curtis拉住了男孩的小手，想将他带走。

“为什么？”男孩儿有些茫然，下意识就不愿意了。

Curtis皱了皱眉，也不顾旁边小弟诧异的目光，一把把男孩儿捞了起来。男孩儿发出一声小小的惊叫，便坐在了男人强壮的手臂上。男孩为了不摔下去只能紧紧地搂住了男人的脖子。男人浓密的络腮胡子让他嫩嫩的小脸蛋有些痒。

“你先看着，我送这孩子出去。”Curtis走过小弟身旁时微微侧头跟小弟交待道，还不等小弟回复，便大步流星地走了。徒留小弟一人在原地思绪万千，怀疑他们的头儿，Everett的亲信Curtis是不是被调了包。

一个男孩儿？

小弟看着Curtis的背影眼神就不太对了。

但这些Curtis都不知道。他只觉得对于孩子来说，还是要尽快离开比较好。

这排的小走廊径直出去就是安全通道，一出了这门就是秀场后面的一条商业街。Curtis抱着软软的小男孩，出了秀场之后却不知道往哪儿去好了。一个大男人西装革履抱着个孩子站在安全通道门口，怎么看都有些不太合适。

“你要带我去哪里？”男孩儿扯了扯他的耳朵，到也不疼，男孩还是留了力度的。“你是人贩子吗？我不值钱的。”

Curtis突然有些头疼，他应该直接把这男孩儿赶走的，那就没那么多事了。可现在是什么情况？

“我不是人贩子，只是你不适合呆在那里。”Curtis一本正经地给小孩儿解释。

小孩儿有些委屈，他手里还拽着他的小熊，一手抱着Curtis的脖子，两人刚好视线对上了，Curtis看到小孩儿的眼睛里水光潋滟的，像是被风吹皱了湖面。

“但是你把我带出来，我就找不到回去的路了！”男孩儿欲哭未哭，只是硬着声音谴责抱着他的男人。“我想要找我Daddy。”

Curtis愣了愣，“那你刚刚站在哪儿做什么，直接找你Daddy不就好了。”

男孩不跟他说话了，撅起小屁股不去看Curtis的眼睛。

Curtis叹了口气，把男孩抱紧了些，走到路边的一个休息椅上将男孩放了下来，然后转身就走。

“你去哪里！”男孩慌了，一把拉住了Curtis的衣角，自己却差点摔下椅子。

Curtis回头差点没被吓到心脏骤停，赶紧一手扶着男孩抱了个满怀，把男孩抱着往椅子里挪了挪。

“我不走，我就去那里，”Curtis指了指不远处的一架冰欺凌小车，彩色的气球簇拥着一个大大的冰欺凌招牌。

“我去给你买雪糕吃。你要什么味道的。”

男孩半信半疑地松来了拽着男人衣服的手，扁了扁嘴，看着不远处的冰欺凌车，眼睛里亮晶晶的，很明显想吃，但又怕男人丢下他不回来了。

男人于是摸了摸他的头：“真不走，你看着我，就在那里。”

男孩抱紧了小熊，最后还是点了点头。

“我要李子味的，”男孩抬眸认真地看着男人，“你不要走，我就在这里等你，你要回来。”

男人失笑。

“拉勾。”男孩儿伸出尾指，小小的人儿手指也是小小的，白白的。男人伸手，用比男孩手指要大一圈的，肤色稍深一些的尾指勾住了男孩的手指。

“我答应你，不走。”

Curtis抬眸看着男孩儿漂亮的绿眼睛，轻轻地吐出这句话来。

I promise.

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Curtis回来的时候Jack正在摆弄着他的小熊。

这确实是一个很漂亮的孩子，尤其是在暖暖的阳光下，还未长开的眉眼微微舒开，卷翘的睫毛在眼睑初投下了一小块阴影，显得非常乖巧。

Curtis看着这个孩子，心里不知道为什么就软了一块。这孩子明明只是刚刚遇见，相处不过几个小时，但却让人不由自主地想去亲近，疼爱他，想要把全世界最好的都给这个孩子。

他就这样安静地坐着，像是一副被画家执笔包含深情描出的画。

Curtis晃了晃头，将这些奇怪的念头都甩出脑海。上前去，也不打招呼，就这样突然蹲了下来，看着这孩子的眉目，然后把手里的李子味冰欺凌递到孩子面前。

孩子抬眸就看到一个冰欺凌在眼前，却没有吓到或者是表现出非常惊喜的样子来，只是扑闪了下苍绿色的眼睛，然后轻轻地把小熊用左手抱住，然后用右手接过了冰欺凌。

“谢谢叔叔。”男孩儿乖巧地答谢，苍绿的眼珠像是教堂里最美的那块翠色琉璃，在阳光的照耀下流转着不染红尘的光来。

Curtis伸手摸了摸这孩子的头：“不是叔叔，叫哥哥。”

这孩子很有礼貌，像是与生俱来的贵气，举手投足都带着一种无法言述的良好教养。

Curtis不由得开始猜测是怎样的家庭才能教出这般精致的孩子。

孩子歪了歪头，带着不谙世事的天真。他小口地吃掉了冰欺凌顶的小尖，惬意地眯了眯眼睛。

“但是你有大胡子。”孩子打量着Curtis，认真地告诉Curtis他叫的称谓并没有错。“只有大人才会有胡子。”

Curtis笑了笑，络腮胡子抖了抖，眼角延出几条细碎的笑纹。

“那你叫我Curtis。”

“Curtis。”孩子从善如流。他觉得这很有趣。这个有着一脸大胡子的男人会像他的父亲一样把他稳稳地抱在臂弯里，会给他买Daddy喜欢的那种李子味冰淇淋，还能让他叫他的名字。

Curtis。

男孩儿觉得很新奇。他接触的人太有限。身边的孩子都跟他一般年纪，但在他看来，未免太过于幼稚了。动不动就大哭大叫，要他们的Omega或者Beta父亲母亲。而带他们的老师也通常是信息素淡得几乎没有的Beta或者信息素香甜充满安慰性的Omega。

男孩儿正正经经接触过的Alpha就是他的父亲，natasha阿姨还有几个父亲的同事。他们都恰到好处地将自己的Alpha信息素收敛起来，不是带有Omega气息，和缓了许多的Alpha信息素，就是被特意压抑过的Alpha信息素。

而这个男人。

身上带着一种北国特有的凛冽。像是裹着冰渣子的北风，像是裹着雪的冰雨，像是亘古不化的冰原。他的信息素毫不掩饰，就这样不加压抑地释放出来，没有任何Omega或者Beta的味道，是纯粹的，年轻的，却沉稳的Alpha味道。

男人的信息素跟他的Omega父亲有些出奇地相似。他的Omega父亲给他的感觉是安静，平稳，雪原上少有却温暖的阳光温柔地笼罩了无垠的白色，冰冷而又温暖。而男人是纯粹的冰冷，是无尽的风雪和坚硬的冻土。

男孩儿意外喜欢这个Alpha的气息。

“我叫Jack。”男孩儿不等Curtis问便说出了自己的名字。在他所受的教育里，被告知姓名的时候回以自己名字是最基本的礼貌。

但Jack很聪明地没有说出自己的姓氏。

Curtis很明显看出了Jack毫不掩饰的警惕，但又因为Jack的主动和礼貌微微眯了眯眼睛。

这孩子确实非常有趣。

Curtis在Jack身边坐了下来，陪他看着前面广场里起起落落的鸽子。有老太太在喂着这些无忧无虑的鸽子。嚣张的鸽子莽撞地飞到了老太太的宽延帽子上，老太太也不生气，只是继续笑着给这些或白色，或别的什么颜色的鸟儿喂着鸟食。

有顽皮的小孩儿跑进了鸟群，惊起了一群鸟儿，白色的翅膀交错扬起，像是一片轻盈的云，看起来颇为壮观。

Curtis听到Jack笑了一下，像是被这个孩子童真幼稚的行为逗笑了。但他本来就是个孩子。Curtis看着Jack淡定的侧脸如是想着。

“嘿，Jack”Curtis看着Jack用他粉嫩的小舌头慢悠悠地舔着冰淇淋，莫名觉得有些渴了，“你是怎么跑到那儿去的。”

Jack微微侧脸，Curtis看见他漂亮的绿眼睛，像是装着春天里悄悄吐蕊的小花。他没什么想要解释的意思，只是晃了晃穿着白色及膝袜的小腿，Curtis注意到这孩子比一般同龄的孩子要高一些，而且干净整洁，一点也不像是会皮的小孩子。这种孩子应该坐在钢琴面前，皱着漂亮的小眉毛，认真老气地弹着复杂难懂的琴谱。

“我迷路了。”在Curtis以为这孩子会不理他的时候，Jack轻轻动了动冰凉的小嘴唇，心不甘情不愿地吐出了句话来。

“你的家人呢？”

“我找Daddy，但我忘记他的房间号了，那个哥哥认识Daddy，但你们守住他的房间了。”Jack的冰淇淋融得有些快，于是他只能加快了速度，现在已经吃到脆皮了。

Curtis点了点头：“我很抱歉。”

Jack摇了摇小脑袋，表示不怪Curtis。他一口吃掉最后的脆皮小尖，拍了拍占着碎屑的小手。

“又不是你进的房间。”Jack倒是分得很清楚。

“你不用去找那个哥哥，我可以带你找你Daddy。”Curtis来过几次秀场，自诩还比较熟悉，“你Daddy在几号房间？”

Jack撅起了水润润的小嘴，像是很生气，却又很委屈。

“我忘了。”

Curtis没话说了。

下一刻Jack话锋一转。“但我知道Daddy是什么时候的秀，他是四点的场。”

现在是还差几分钟三点。

哦，这孩子的父亲是位模特，而且地位不低，走的专场。

Curtis总算知道为什么这孩子打扮得就像位小王子了。因为他的出身注定了这孩子必定要成为人群中的亮点。

“那我到时带你去T台？”Curtis跟这孩子说话完全没有大人的那种讨厌的语气，反倒是像是跟大人在交谈。这让Jack更喜欢这个大胡子男人了。

“谢谢。”Jack礼貌地道谢。

于是又没话说了。

Curtis告诉自己，这孩子没什么好看的，顶多就是乖巧一些，可爱一些，耀眼一些。但他还是抑制不住自己的眼睛往Jack的身上瞟。

嘿，别冷场，找些话说。

“给我说说你的父母吧，Jack。”Curtis提议，“就说说你们的事，我们时间太多了。”

Jack看着这个男人，他觉得如果这个男人可以刮一刮胡子一定比许多男模都要好看。

嘿，他有一双跟他父亲眼睛颜色很像的眼睛。

他们的眼睛又对上了。

Jack看着Curtis灰蓝的眼睛，像是里面有一片冬季下雪的天空。他突然就想要相信这个男人了。虽然他的父亲们都跟他说不要跟陌生人讲话。但他还是想要跟这个男人交谈。

于是Jack便说了。

Curtis知道这孩子肯定不是出自一般的家庭，只是没想到确实是非同一般。虽然并非贵族，但绝对没有经济上的困惑。这孩子的Alpha父亲是个设计师，这次的秀里有一个专场就是这孩子的Alpha的工作室的作品。而他的Omega父亲是个模特，走专场，说不定就是他的伴侣的品牌。

他会弹钢琴，当然的。他喜欢读古典小说。他看许多孩子们不喜欢的书。哦，他还喜欢雪国的系列小熊玩偶，他很喜欢队长熊和吧唧熊的故事，他抱着的这只小熊是他最喜欢的队长熊。他告诉Curtis，队长熊很厉害，会保护孩子们和他的小助手吧唧熊，有了队长熊，坏人们就不能欺负孩子们了。

他从这孩子的话里看到了一个美满的，幸福的，有着良好教育的家庭。毫无疑问，这是个幸福的孩子。

他的父亲眼睛颜色与他的很相似。而Jack长得像他的Omega多一些。

“那你呢，Curtis，”Jack突然问听得入了迷的Curtis，他澄澈的双眼中装满了好奇。

Curtis没有去看这孩子充满希冀的眼睛，他沉默了会儿，最后还是选择如实告诉这个孩子。

“我没有父母。我的母亲死了很久了，我是私生子。”

Jack抿了抿唇，显然是觉得十分抱歉。他不安地抱着他的小熊玩了下手指。而他身边的Curtis也不出声。两人就这样静静地坐着。

Jack揪了揪队长熊的耳朵，突然灵机一动。他举起自己的队长熊，然后递到了Curtis的鼻子底下。

“？”

“没有父母也没有关系！”Jack突然红了脸，线条圆润的小脸上被一抹淡淡的红色点缀着双颊。

“这个你拿着，队长熊会保护你的，”Jack认真地看着对面这个惊讶的男人，“我保证。”

Curtis终于伸出了手去，接过了这孩子的小熊。

小熊的身上还留着那孩子的体温。


	3. Chapter 3

两个人，一个满脸大胡子的年轻Alpha，一个小小的，安静的小孩儿，居然就这样坐着，你一句我一句的就过了一个小时。

Jack觉得他喜欢这个大胡子Curtis了。比喜欢natasha阿姨还要喜欢，比喜欢Sam叔叔更多。

他沉浸在这个男人冰冷的信息素里，像是捧着一大碗刨冰，浇了李子酱的那种。冒着微微的凉气，在炎热的夏天里让人抱着就不愿意撒手了。

Jack微微眯起眼睛，他还有些不习惯怀里空荡荡的感觉。他余光看到男人一本正经地抱着他的小熊，小熊柔软的头部靠在男人的黑西装上，有一种奇妙的反差感。毛茸茸的棕色小熊和面无表情的严肃男人，似乎让这个男人冷酷的线条都柔和了不少。

Jack原本还有些舍不得，但现在却不会了。

Curtis感受到Jack的目光，于是便微微往Jack这边靠了靠，低下身子侧头问Jack。

“怎么了？”

Jack耳朵悄悄红了一些。

他玩弄着自己的小手指，水润润的嘴唇抿了抿，似乎有些犹豫。他喜欢Curtis的另一个重要原因，就是因为Curtis不会催他说话，他总是安静地在旁边，身体微微倾斜，眼睛却是不看他的，但Jack知道他在听。

“你真的回来找我吗？”Jack把身子挪了过去，抬起头用湿漉漉的绿眼睛看着Curtis，他有些不确定的忐忑。是啊，万一这个男人只是随口一说呢？

Curtis转过脸来，看着Jack的小脸蛋，胡子抖了抖，像是想说些什么，但最后没说话，却是忍不住低下了头来，在Jack仰起的小脸上落下了一个毛茸茸的亲吻。

带着北方的冰冷气息和冬天的凛冽，亲吻落在孩子额头上的时候却成了雪融的声音。

“如果你想，我就去找你。”

Jack伸出手摸了摸被亲吻的额头，上面还残留着这个男人的嘴唇的温度和凛冽的信息素味道。

毛茸茸的胡子似乎也没那么讨厌了。

Curtis很认真地看着这个孩子。他极少极少会做出承诺，更何况是对着这么一个小小的孩子。这样的孩子，说不定明天就忘了他们的承诺了，但他还是想要跟这个孩子说，希望他会跟他说些什么。

虽然这样很容易会被人误会，但这孩子问他是不是真的会去找他的时候，他的心跳确实漏跳了一拍。

Curtis在十三岁杀第一个人的时候是用的枪，一把格洛克，从污水横流的地上捡起来，一枪射穿了那个企图从背后偷袭everett的对家人的脖子。

十三岁的Curtis看着那个男人捂着脖子倒下，黑红的血无声地从捂着脖子的手的指缝流出来，夹杂着隐含着死气与绝望的信息素。

那时候，Curtis的心跳也未这样失常过。也就是因为这样，他才能留在everett身边。

这不正常，Curtis，你应该把这孩子送回去，然后就好了，而不是在这里玩什么承诺的游戏。

Curtis看了看腕表，还有十五分钟四点。于是他把手里抱着的小熊递给了孩子，然后向孩子摊了摊手，孩子很默契地挪了过去，用软软的小手抱住了Curtis的脖子。

“我们要走了吗？”Jack有些不太想走了。虽然他真的很想找到他Daddy，但他也舍不得这个大胡子男人。

Curtis抱起Jack，让孩子的小屁股稳稳地坐在他的手臂上。Jack把他的小下巴依恋地搁在Curtis宽阔的肩上，整个人都趴在了Curtis的身上。

Curtis知道这孩子把自己放在心上了。

“会再见的。”Curtis学着他见过的那些抱孩子的人那样，安慰似的拍了拍孩子小小的后背。

Jack不说话了。

Curtis于是抱着Jack原路折回，走回了秀场。

Jack看着慢慢后退的景色，调皮的孩子，和蔼的老太太，咕咕叫着的鸽子，五彩缤纷的冰淇淋车。

他突然有一种无法抑制的难过漫上了心头。他也不知道为什么会这样。

他搂紧了沾染了男人气息的小熊，咬了咬嘴唇。

“你会带走小熊的，然后给我送一个新的，你答应我了的。”

Jack看不到男人的脸，但他感觉到男人的脸动了动，似乎是露出了个笑来。

“I promise.我一定会去找你，然后给你一个新的队长熊。”

Curtis被这孩子逗笑了。虽然想要成为很严肃的小大人，却还是忍不住暴露了孩子心性。

这毕竟还只是一个孩子罢了。

 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Curtis抱着Jack走到秀台那边的时候，正好四点整，秀已经开始了。

音乐想起，台下满满的长枪短炮，但坐在最前头的还是设计师们和特邀嘉宾。Curtis在外围圈，只能抱着Jack等这一场秀完结再去后台找Jack的父亲。

Jack在Curtis的怀里探出头去，想在围在最前头的一圈设计师里找到自己的Alpha父亲的身影。但他看了一圈，看到了natasha阿姨的红发，Sam叔叔的护目镜，Wanda姐姐穿着紫红色毛衣的男朋友vision，但就是没有看到他Alpha父亲的金发。

哦，其实他可以给他的父亲去个电话。但Jack选择性遗忘了这个最便捷的选项。他觉得自己的Alpha父亲九成九是跑去休息室哪儿去找他了。

他很想给他的Dad和Daddy道歉，他们一定急坏了。

“Jack！”后面有人叫了一声，但很快就被淹没在背景音乐中了，但Jack还是听到了，这是他的Omega父亲的声音。

Curtis也很明显感受到了Omega的气息，他见怀里的Jack动了动，心里也猜到了，来者不是他的Omega父亲就是熟人。

于是他转过身去，刚好对上了那个迎面走来的Omega的眼睛。

他终于知道Jack的相貌遗传了谁。Jack确实很像他的Omega父亲，无论是脸型，轮廓，深邃的眼窝还是唇角乖巧的弧度，都像是一个模子刻出来似的。唯一不同的，也许就是他们眼睛的绿色不同。他的Omega父亲眼睛里是那种漂亮的，经过了沉淀的灰绿色，颜色淡一些却不会显得很沉闷老气，反而是雪中的松，有一种严寒中的傲然。而Jack则是一种未经世事的苍绿，眼睛透彻得就像是一面见底的湖，绿得就像是一片悄悄舒展开来的叶子。

他们都是美的，只是美得不同。

他的父亲虽然表情淡漠，眉头却是紧皱的，嘴唇也抿着，显然是十分紧张。他快步上前来，却没有贸然抢过Jack，他打量了一下他的孩子，Jack小声地叫了一声Daddy，看起来十分紧张和抱歉，像是一个犯了大错的，害怕受罚的孩子。

Curtis发现这个Omega一点也不纤细，也不会有小鸟依人的感觉。这个Omega气场很足，信息素平稳内敛，不像一般的Omega男模那样走病美人路线。等他走得更前了些，Curtis才发现这个Omega居然跟他个子差不多高。

“Daddy，他是Curtis，我迷路了，他把我送了回来。”Jack抢先说了出来，小手还紧紧地抱着Curtis，像是怕他跑了似的。

所以他不是坏人。

他的Omega父亲很显然听懂了Jack的弦外之音。于是他紧皱的眉头微微舒开了。他把视线挪到了Curtis脸上，然后微微颔首。

“很感谢，Curtis先生……”Omega礼貌地道谢，不卑不亢，全然没有面对一个未有伴侣的Alpha时候，普通Omega所普遍有的畏缩和不安。

Curtis回以礼貌的点头，而后不动声色地收起了气场压制。

虽然在见到一个Omega没有收敛起自己的Alpha信息素是非常不礼貌的行为，但他就是怕Jack的Omega父亲会责怪Jack，所以才会选择性地粗鲁一次。不过Curtis是不会承认这样的私心的。

“Dad在找你，很心急。”Omega看着他的儿子，虽然语气不见责怪，但Jack却皱起了小眉毛，显然有些自责。

“对不起……”Jack窝在Curtis的怀里，耳朵红红的。

“过来吧，”Omega向Jack伸出手，“我带你去找Dad。”

Jack看了看自己的Omega父亲，又抬头看了看面无表情的Curtis。终于还是动了动小屁股，松开了Curtis的脖子，向他的父亲伸开了手。

Omega把Jack抱了过去。Curtis的怀里一空，突然觉得温热的某处就这样被生生撕裂了一块，被填上了冰冷。像是明明进入了初春的温暖却被生生拽扯入了寒冬。

Curtis无端觉着一种落寞来。

Omega再次给Curtis道谢，便要走了，但被Jack拉了拉衣服。

“Daddy等一下！”

Jack在Omega耳边说了些悄悄话，Omega皱了皱眉头，尔后又舒开了眉头，点了点头，放下了Jack。

Jack抱着他的小熊，一下地便哒哒哒地朝着Curtis跑了过来。Curtis默契地蹲了下来。

Jack的小脸有些红，他扑了过去，像只小鸟，然后用他的小手抱住了Curtis的脖子，带着一种令人诧异的依恋。

“……”Curtis突然觉得缺掉的某一块又回来了。他伸手抱住了小男孩，拍了拍孩子柔软的后背。

不知道这孩子会是什么属性？

Curtis脑子里无由来地冒出来一句话。

不管是哪种属性，这孩子的信息素也一定会很迷人。

“你会来找我的，you promise.”

Jack松开了Curtis的脖子，然后把手里一直紧紧拽着的小熊塞到了Curtis的怀里。

Curtis终于笑了，他抱住了小熊，却腾出一只手把Jack拉近了一些。

“闭眼。”

男孩听话地闭上了琉璃似的漂亮眼睛。

Curtis看着男孩眼底的那个自己慢慢消失。然后才放心一般地轻轻凑上前去，在男孩微微颤抖的眼睫上落下了一个无声的吻。

你的眼睛让我想要亲吻。

“我会去找你的，I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

玩物 04

Curtis回到房门前的时候，Everett还没出来。

他旁边的小弟好奇地侧目看他，还有他西装里鼓鼓囊囊的一块。

“嘿，Curtis，你西装里的是什么？”小弟还是忍不住问出了声来。

Curtis只轻轻扫了他一眼，小弟一缩脖子，只觉得后颈有些凉飕飕的，于是便不再问了。

Curtis面无表情地按了按西装里那一团柔软的东西，试图让那东西不要那么明显，但很显然失败了。

但他却没有要把这东西丢下的想法。

这可是那孩子给他的。

Curtis想到那孩子，便不由自主地柔和了眉眼，就连凛冽的信息素也柔和了不少。

不消一会儿，Everett也终于完事了。估计他还跟那个男人好好谈了谈，至于用哪种方式谈，那是不便描述的。这次进去了那么久，估计着不仅是为了泄火，约莫还跟宅子里的那位人物有关。难保这是又一位挑战那位正主地位的，认不清自己位置的情人。Curtis之前帮忙处理掉的几位，似乎就是因为被宠过头了的主。

不过这次Everett出来，也只是径直走了。门也没拍上，是被轻轻关上的。Curtis只沉默地跟着，但不得不说，还是松了一口气的。

毕竟处理这些难搞的情人也是一件苦差事。Curtis虽说开枪手不抖，但负罪感还是有的。

一路上Everett没说话，Curtis也就沉默地坐在副驾上陪着，面无表情地想着他的男孩儿，一时间车内气气氛有些压抑，只是苦了开车的小弟。

最近Everett跟内宅的那位一直闹不愉快。约莫就是Everett最近在大张旗鼓实力扩张的事情。内宅里的那位一直都是求稳的，而这次Everett已经得罪到俄罗斯黑手党的头上去了。内宅那位在别处不可能没有耳目，所以才会这样火急火燎地让Everett赶回内宅。而每次这种类似的事情发生，通常都是Everett低头。但这次Everett却反常地没有让步，反而跟内宅里的那位大吵了一架。

不过这些都与Curtis没有关系。他只是Everett手中的刀，手中的枪，指哪砍哪儿，指哪打哪儿。他从不过多思索。这也是Everett最喜欢Curtis的一点。

Everett住的庄园分两部分，内宅是自家人住的。而Curtis只是个上不得台面的私生子，所以被安置在外宅。Curtis无所谓，现在更是乐的清闲。他从未见过那位Everett太太，也并不想见。他对自己的身份有着充分的认识。

Curtis回到自己的房间的时候已经几近深夜。他的房间不大，也不算小，不过也可能是因为东西太少了，所以显得房间有些空荡荡的。

一张床，一个床头柜，旧的梳妆台，灰扑扑的窗帘，窗外头养了盆银皇后，有时候Curtis会把这盆没精打采的银皇后抱进屋里来。

Curtis开了灯，仔细地锁上了门，这才怀里拿出了那只小熊。

亮白的灯光下，Curtis也终于看清楚了这只小熊长什么样。胶制却精致的眼珠子，带着一个傻兮兮的蓝色头盔，头盔上还有一个白色的大写A，一身国旗配色的小衣服让这只小熊看起来突然有些正气凛然了。

Curtis从未拥有过一个玩具。他的童年就是帮派里的相互推搡，颠沛流离，从这个场子被推到另一个场子，然后给大人们做些跑腿的活儿，买包烟，包扎伤口什么的。这些Curtis都做得很好，然后自然而然地就被吸纳进去他们的团体了。但这样付出的代价就是他的童年。

不过他却因此活了下来。

他看着这个小熊，像是那一段时光就这样被弥补了似的。他突然想要跟那孩子说句谢谢，真心的。

他把小熊放在了床头柜上，昏黄的床头灯照着小熊毛茸茸的脸，在床上投下了小小的一片阴影来。

Curtis又看了看小熊，看着小熊可爱的三瓣嘴，却想起了那孩子线条甜美的唇角。

他站了一会儿，便洗澡去了。

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Curtis最近都忙着军火的押运。Everett截了俄罗斯那边一个帮派的糊，把附近的武器供应都给垄断了。

这让下头的人忙了好一阵子。Curtis也不例外。一卡车的军火可不是闹着玩的。于是去看Jack的事情便搁浅了。

一天Curtis在押运军火的途中，午休时间出去吃饭路过了一家玩具店。玩具店里亮着橘色的暖光，橱窗里错落有序地摆着好看的小熊玩偶，里面一个穿着红蓝制服的小熊吸引了他的目光。

他在橱窗前伫立了好一会儿，然后走进了玩具店的旋门。

五分钟之后，他的手里多了一个礼物盒，用粉色的，带着小星星的彩纸包装好了，完了上面还系了一个漂亮的蓝色蝴蝶结。

一个六英尺三英寸的大男人，穿着大外套，迷彩军裤，一脸大胡子，却提着一个粉红色的玩具礼品套装，真是怎么看怎么违和。但Curtis就是这么干了。他从来不会介意旁人的目光，他只想着，他答应了Jack要给他买一个新的小熊，于是便买了。

等他真正有空送出这个礼物盒的时候，却是已经过了一个月了。他还是穿着那件大衣，迷彩军裤，但却多戴了一顶毛线帽，天气有些转凉了。

他就这样站在这所贵族小学外面，眼巴巴地看着。他知道小学在哪儿，却是没办法进去的。毕竟这可是贵族学校，许多社会名流的孩子都在这里上小学，安保素质是过硬的。就他现在这样站着原本就很可疑，毕竟他的样子实在是不像是个好人。有好几个站班的保安已经配上警棍了。

Curtis是没办法。他不知道那孩子的姓，又不好上去问，更别说把Jack叫出来了。

铃声响了。

孩子们呼啦啦地从房间里跑了出来。学校前头的小广场里有些儿童的游戏设施，一下课总是会占满了孩子。Curtis视力不错，但隔着还是有些远了，不过他猜应该是没有Jack的。毕竟Jack告诉过他，比起跟这些幼稚的孩子一起玩，他更愿意去看书。

Curtis看着自己手里的礼物盒，突然觉得自己真是有些犯蠢了。毕竟这只是一个孩子啊，或许第一天记得，第二天记得，但第三天呢？一个月呢？而且他家本就不缺钱，大概早就已经给他买了新的小熊了吧。

而你却还巴巴地赶过来。

Curtis突然觉得手里这个礼物盒重于千钧。

我还是走吧。Curtis这样想着，于是便转身准备离开。

“Curtis——”有人在后头大叫他的名字，声音还是有些绵软，却给硬生生拔高了，显得无辜又委屈。

Curtis猛地转身，看到他的小男孩儿站在小学铁门后，他的小手紧紧地握住栏杆，栏杆后是他焦虑的小脸，显然是看到Curtis转身要走了。

Curtis于是小跑着过去。保安见Jack叫住了要走的Curtis，知道是认识的，虽然眼内还带着些怀疑，但却没拦着。于是Curtis很顺利地就走到了铁门前。

Curtis蹲了下来，对上Jack湿漉漉的绿眼睛。

“嘿，小家伙。”Curtis看着这个讨人喜爱的孩子，脑内思绪万千，想给这孩子解释些什么，但最终冒出的却不过是一句问候。

这孩子还记得我。

“你都没来看我。”Jack第一句话就委屈极了，漂亮的小脸努力板着，但下垂的唇角还是说出了他的委屈。

Curtis很想摸摸这孩子柔软的头发，于是他伸手进去，摸了摸孩子的发顶。

就像在摸一只不高兴的小奶猫。

“我很抱歉。”Curtis轻轻地给Jack道歉，“但我来了，现在。”

Jack有些气鼓鼓的，后退了一步，不让Curtis碰到他。

Curtis没办法了，于是拿出了他的礼物想要递给Jack。但是盒子太大了，他没法子从细细的铁栅栏的间隙里递给Jack。

Jack嘟起了水润润的嘴唇，看着一脸大胡子的男人有些心急的挠了挠头，却没有任何办法。

铁门开了一个侧边的小门。

原来是Jack让保安给开了门。

Jack哒哒地跑了出来，然后一头栽进Curtis的怀里。Curtis生怕礼物盒尖锐的角会伤到这孩子，于是只能伸开双手，让孩子抱着他的脖子。

“Liar.”Jack的声音闷闷的，很不开心的样子。

Curtis不反驳，他不善言辞，只能用空着的那只手轻轻拍了拍Jack的背。

Jack缓了好一会儿，才抬起头来，眼角红红的，像是沾了雨露的玫瑰花瓣。

Curtis看着Jack垂下的眼睛，卷翘的睫毛上挂着几颗细小的水珠。

“我之前都有事，所以一直没有来看你。”Curtis认真地看着这孩子，“但我答应你会来找你，所以我现在过来了。”

尔后把手里的礼物盒递给Jack。

“我答应过要送你的。”

Jack抬起眼睛看Curtis，这个男人满脸的认真。灰蓝色的沉静的眼睛里倒映着他的影子。

“拆开看看吧。”

Jack依言拆开了礼物，里面躺着一个崭新的，精致的队长熊，与他送给Curtis的不一样，这个队长熊的背后背了一个星盾。

这个小熊是展品，原本是不能出售的，但Curtis硬是出了双倍的价钱把这个小熊买了下来。

Jack不可能不知道。他一直在等这个队长熊的展品出售，但一直没买到。但Curtis做到了。

“谢谢。”Jack轻轻说道，然后用他玫瑰似的小嘴唇在Curtis毛茸茸的脸上印上了一个香甜的亲吻。

Curtis抱了抱他的小男孩，就像是抱住了这个世上所有的美好。

铃声响了。

孩子们像潮水般回到了课室里。

Curtis用他的络腮胡子蹭了蹭Jack幼嫩的小脸蛋，然后将这孩子拉出了自己的怀抱。

“去吧。”

Jack皱着精致的小眉毛，绿眼睛像是被吹皱了的湖面。

“会再见的。”

Curtis亲了亲这孩子的小鼻梁，然后这孩子才扯出个笑来，他抱着新得的小熊，一步三回头地走掉了。

Curtis直到那孩子的身影消失在教室里，才想到要站起来。

脚已经麻了。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

之后Curtis断断续续去看了几次Jack。有时是两手空空，有时会带一枚叶子书签，可能是夏季的墨绿，或许是加拿大橘红的枫叶，或许会是渐黄的初秋的叶子。有时也可能会是路口转角那里一家生意很火爆的面包店的小点心。Jack吃过一次就喜欢上了那家店的栗子蛋糕了。

只要Curtis来找他，Jack就总是开心的。那几枚叶子书签被Jack很仔细地夹在他看的书里。

Curtis去找Jack的事情Steve和Bucky都知道。说不担心是假的。Steve还特别翘了几天的班跑去跟了几天Curtis，后来发现这男人真的只是去找Jack玩而已。Steve想了很久，还是决定要跟这个男人好好谈谈，但被Bucky拉住了。Bucky觉得，没有恶意的话也就没关系了，而且Jack看起来真的非常喜欢这个男人。

“或许真的是Jackie太可爱了吧。”Steve在得不到伴侣的支持后只能长叹了一口气。蓝色的眼睛里是掩不住的担忧。

Bucky摇了摇头，拍了拍Steve的肩膀。

“或许我们可以请那位先生来我们家做客。”Bucky想了想，如是提议道，“那我们就可以正式认识他了。”

Bucky曾经见过一次这个Alpha，大胡子，瘦高个儿，带着一种生人勿扰的距离感，就连信息素气息都是冷冰冰的。但他抱着Jack的时候不经意流露出来的柔和和小心是骗不了人的。

或许他真的很喜欢Jack这孩子。

而且上回他把Jack送回来之后，Jack把他最喜欢的队长熊送给了那个男人。那个男人明明是个Alpha，却耐心得出奇，不仅收下了小熊，还给了Jack一个亲吻。要知道，大部分Alpha对小孩子的东西可是嗤之以鼻的，但这个男人不仅收下了，还把小熊贴身放着。男人走的时候西装里头鼓鼓囊囊的，几近是有些滑稽地与Bucky和Jack道别。就连淡漠如Bucky也忍不住弯了弯唇角。

直觉来说，这个男人应该不是坏人。

Steve点了点头。他相信他的伴侣，Bucky总是对的。而且如果相互认识了的话，也可以摸清底细，如果是骗子的话，说不定就知难而退了。如果他想着一起骗的话……

Steve的格斗术可不是闹着玩的。别说他这个Alpha，Bucky也能让他吃不了兜着走。毕竟Bucky匕首玩得好，大学的时候更是射击俱乐部里的荣誉会员。

“那就请那位先生来我们家做做客吧，”Steve思索了下，也觉得这主意不错，“可以感谢那位先生，也互相认识认识。”

于是跟Jack说的任务就落在了Bucky的身上。这天Steve要赶个早会，而Bucky这段时间都没有时间，有一段空档期，于是这段时间都由Bucky送Jack上课。

Bucky觉得这种事情，还是让Jack直接跟那位先生说得比较好，如果让他们俩跟那位先生说，未免就太过令人惊诧了，难说不会把气氛搞严肃了。他们只是想要一个气氛和缓轻松的家庭小聚会。

早餐时间，温热的牛奶，浓香的麦片，边缘微微有些焦的溏心蛋和面包片。

Bucky像是不经意那样跟他的儿子发出了邀请的提议。

可以想象得到，Jack听到这句话的时候有多惊讶。

“请Curtis来家里做客？”Jack的眉毛因为惊讶而提了起来，苍绿色的眼睛瞪得大大的，似乎听到了什么不可思议的事情。

“真的可以吗？”不过下一瞬便成了惊喜，他的唇角微微上扬，弯出了一个甜美的弧度。

他想跟Curtis在一起玩，而不是老是跟他隔着一扇铁门，只能透过缝隙去看他的脸。他们甚至连碰碰手都那么难，而Curtis目送他离开的时候，一个人站在那儿，又是那么落寞。

他想要Curtis抱抱他，即使他用他的胡子蹭他的脸，他也不会生气。

Bucky从Jack湿漉漉的眼睛里看到了愉悦和盼望，看来这孩子真的非常喜欢那个男人。

“是的，你可以邀请他到我们家来吃个晚餐，我们都很感谢他把你送了回来。”

Jack的小脸红红的，显得有些激动。他用力点头，像是怕Bucky会反悔似的。Bucky淡淡地笑了下，凑了过去，在Jack的小脸蛋上落下一个亲吻。

他们的孩子果然是个小天使呢。

“而且你还可以邀请他去看秀，或者去别的地方玩，不是吗？”

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Curtis还是蹲着，他看着那孩子红扑扑的脸蛋，他能感受到这孩子的激动和期盼。

感觉自己是被需要着的。

“你会来吗？”Jack把小手伸出了栅栏外，小心翼翼地抓住了Curtis的大衣，带着些祈求意味地摇了摇手。

Curtis握住了男孩儿的小手，轻轻地捏了捏，语气带着他自己都察觉不到的安慰意味。

“我会去的，”Curtis把一张名片递给Jack，“上面的电话可以联系我。”

Jack眨了眨眼睛，接了过去。

上面职务一栏写着的是“高级物流管理经理”。

“所以你是在雪国工作？”

璀璨的水晶灯，擦得锃亮的餐具，精美的盘子。讲究的桌布和极具现代风格的配套餐桌餐椅居然搭配得意外协调。

或许是因为这是两名男性组成的家庭的原因，所以在这两种迥异的风格中，极简的风格占了上风。不过怀旧的味道却难以磨灭地沾染在每一样家具上。

Curtis被告知的时候，是说参加一个家庭聚会的。他还纠结到底要穿什么去Jack的家里。他在不同的场子里长大，藏污纳垢的贫民区他看得不少，但跟着Everett的这些年，去谈判，看场，奢华的装修和夸张的庄园看得也不少。按道理说他也算是见过世面的人了。但在这个关头，他还是像个毛头小子似的乱了阵脚。

不过好在，他的衣服真的少得可怜，除去不合身的，可以穿的就那么寥寥几件。因为说是家庭聚餐，所以他最后还是选择了穿一条亚麻质地的休闲西裤，衣柜里几件套头衫挑来挑去也不会变出朵花来，于是Curtis便随意抓了一件黑上衣就穿上了。但外套他还是原来的那件，他也没什么多余的外套了。

礼物的话，Curtis也不太懂，Everett平时喝的酒他自然是买不起的。但还在他跟Everett的侍酒师有那么一点交情。侍酒师想了想，最后建议他去买朗格多克葡萄酒。

“古尔戈气泡莎当妮，”那个男人给了他一杯白葡萄酒，味道透着水果清香，入口醇厚。“中规中规的，不怕出错，价格也不至于太夸张。”

于是Curtis提着这瓶名字绕口的白葡萄酒就来到了Jack家的门前。

“嘿，那么紧张，是要去女朋友家吗？”侍酒师挤了挤眼睛，显得有些狡黠地调侃嘴笨的Curtis。

“Curtis？”

Curtis这才回过神来。他对面的Barnes先生抿了抿唇，嘴唇沾了些黑椒汁。

“是的，我在雪国工作。”对外身份确实是是这样的，军火也是物资的一种不是吗？

“年轻有为。”Rogers先生一边下结论。一边倾身过去，用餐巾纸为他的伴侣轻轻拭去嘴唇上的黑椒汁。

“谢谢。”Barnes先生虽然没什么表情，但绿眼睛里的笑意却是藏不住的。

而Barnes先生身边的Jack则是偷偷向Curtis吐了吐舌头，Jack曾经跟Curtis说过，他有一对非常恩爱的父母，经常会旁若无人地秀恩爱。

那时候Curtis还很好奇地问这孩子他是从哪儿学来秀恩爱这个词的，这孩子一本正经地这样告诉他。

“Natasha阿姨和Sam叔叔就经常这样说Dad和Daddy，Sam还经常念叨着自己要换护目镜了。”

Natasha约莫就是那个有名的女装设计师，而Sam应该就是同一团队里的那位眼镜设计师了。Curtis回想了下，那位黑人设计师确实经常带着一副红色镜片的护目镜。

不过如今真正出现在眼前时，Curtis只看到了真情流露，那种举手抬足间的默契和细微的眼神交流，无需语言上的交流就可以同步的想法和动作，Rogers先生只要手指往酒杯的方向挪一挪，Barnes先生就会很自然地拿起酒瓶为Rogers加酒。而Rogers先生则仔细地为他的Omega伴侣切好煎得恰到好处的牛排，然后再跟他的伴侣交换碟子，换过一碟继续切。

气氛好到让人感觉被泡进了一大缸叫卡尔斯达特•普法尔茨雷司令的白葡萄酒里。

Curtis曾经喝过一次，这种酒名字很绕口，让人难以记住，但味道却让人印象深刻，成熟桃子的香气和蜂蜜的甜伪杂糅在一起，让人很难不喜欢上。

Curtis真的很喜欢Rogers家的气氛。或许就是因为有这样的父母，才会有Jack这样甜美的孩子吧。

晚餐的气氛很好，Rogers先生开了气泡酒，Curtis之前没喝过莎当妮，第一次喝，感觉不坏。

Barnes先生倒是挺喜欢的，只是小小声地跟他的伴侣说了句“可惜度数太低了”。

“Bucky喜欢烈性酒，”Rogers先生笑着解释，蓝色的眼睛里是藏不住的宠溺，他微微侧头跟他的伴侣道，“晚上睡前再喝，好吗？不过不能太多了，最多这么多。”

Rogers先生比划了下，大概是一个杯底的量。Barnes先生皱了皱眉头，有些不太开心，但还是不情不愿地点了点头。

“其实你不必老是去小学找Jack……”Barnes先生突然开口了。这让Curtis的心也猛地提了起来。他早就预料到，事情哪里有那么简单，邀请一个只有一面之缘的陌生人来家里做客？而且这个陌生人还老是跑去小学找他们的儿子？想想都觉得动机不纯。Curtis原本都有些摸不着头脑，不过现在看来，约莫就只是当还个人情，礼貌地请Curtis不要骚扰他们的儿子罢了。

Curtis想要告诉Rogers夫夫，自己真的没有恶意，只是单纯想……

但这个念头又被Curtis自己否定了。单纯想什么？一个二十二岁的成年Alpha和一个八岁的小男孩？想想都觉得可疑。

于是Curtis放下了刀叉，沉默地等待着Rogers夫夫“礼貌”的劝说。

“其实你可以在周末来找Jack，”Barnes先生轻轻地绽开了一个笑容，Rogers先生没说话，但眉头轻轻皱起了。

“Jack也很想跟Curtis玩不是吗？”Barnes先生不动声色地看了一眼Rogers先生，然后把目光投向了身边的Jack。

Jack乖巧地点了点头，苍绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的。

Curtis看着Barnes先生，这个Omega真的打破了许多他对Omega的印象。这个男人，信息素很清淡，冷冷的，配上那双冷静的灰绿色眼睛，像是冬天里的松。没有普通Omega的香甜，也没有他们的亲和力，反而有一种拒人千里之外的距离感。不过交谈倒是非常自然。并没有他信息素给人感觉的那种冷漠。

而且重点是，Barnes先生并没有像一般的Omega父亲或母亲那样对自己的孩子有一种神经质的紧张，如果是一般的Omega父母，早就要赶他这个来路不明的Alpha出去了。

Curtis对上了这个Omega的眼睛，他从这个Omega的眼睛里看到了不明显的试探和淡定自如。

“可以吗，Curtis先生？周末的话，我们可以一起出去玩，或许过些日子，我们不在的时候，你也可以帮忙带带Jack。”

Curtis把目光投向Jack，这个甜美的孩子冲他笑了笑，双颊微微发红，显得非常期待。

“……当然，”Curtis诧异地发觉自己的声音居然有一些颤抖，“我的荣幸。”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Curtis就这样被接纳了。这是Curtis所始料未及的。所以当他坐在Rogers一家的小甲壳虫上的时候，他看了看旁边乖巧的Jack，还是有一种非常不真实的感觉。

毕竟他的性子就是一种疏远的生人勿近。他没有什么朋友也没有动过交朋友的念头。雪国里地位低一些的小弟，认识他的只知道他是Everett的亲信，也不敢随便说些什么。而地位高一些的，辈分来一些的，就视他为患，总觉得他要杀进他们的圈子，跻身董事会，然后把老人都踢下去。虽然Everett没说，但他是Everett的私生子已经是公开的秘密。其实Everett这种半公开的状态，不就是他想要的结果吗？一方面想要这个私生子做他的狗，一方面又怕这条狗咬他一口，这时候就需要其他狗对他虎视眈眈了，这样，狗群才能安分下来。

Curtis虽然年轻，但不是什么都不懂的傻子。他在底层的帮派盘口里混了那么多年，多多少少也是懂一些的。只是他不在意罢了。他虽然身上流着Everett的血，但他与Everett之间是淡漠的，是疏离的上下级关系。Curtis想要活得更好一些，所以开了那一枪。现在他希望自己能够有一个身份可以行走在这个光怪陆离的社会里，于是他继续帮Everett办事。

Curtis没有上学，他懂事开始就在帮派里，大了之后就跟着雪国里的人学习各种关于黑帮的事情。他懂军火，懂枪械的价位，性能，产出国，走私的路线，搭线的人，接头要注意的事情。但他却说不出来一本小说的名字，也不懂什么是麦克白，什么是李尔王。

他跟Rogers一家可以说是两个世界的人。

但他们就是这样认识了。通过这个孩子。

Curtis又忍不住转头去看Jack，他奶油色的皮肤和卷翘的睫毛，琉璃一样的绿眼睛和玫瑰花一样的小嘴唇。

Curtis不是很爱说话，有时候就喜欢但看着这孩子，只是看着就会满心欢喜。虽然他脸上没什么表情，但心里确实是高兴的。

“所以我们到底去哪儿？”Jack用他软软的声音问他的父亲们，“科尼岛还是什么地方？”

Rogers先生，哦，他让Curtis直接叫他Rogers。

“毕竟我们差的真的不是很多，叫Rogers就好了，”金发男人大概只有不到三十岁，但他坚持说自己三十了，“不过你就不要叫Bucky‘Rogers夫人了’，你叫他Barnes或者James都可以，随你喜欢，Bucky虽然看起来很冷漠，但其实人是很好的。”

Curtis赞同地点头，他也觉得Barnes是非常好的人，就从他很轻松地就接纳了Curtis便可见一斑。

Rogers把目光投向了他的伴侣，他的伴侣点了点头，“对的，我们去科尼岛，希望那里的游乐园还没有被拆掉。”

Rogers笑了笑，拿出了两张色彩缤纷的宣传纸，一张递给他的伴侣，一张递给了Curtis。

Curtis看了看这张宣传纸，纸上印着一个大大的摩天轮，还有一个海滩，上面还用夸张的字体写着“重开”“新营业”之类的词眼。

“游乐园重新装修过了，”Rogers先生笑了笑，示意他的伴侣看背面，“我们还可以再坐一次摩天轮。”

Curtis翻到背面，背面用粉红色的大号字体写着“情侣可免费获得一次乘坐摩天轮的机会”。

Curtis抬头看了看Rogers夫夫，虽然Barnes先生表情还是很冷淡，但唇角确实是在悄悄上扬的。而Rogers先生则是笑得像个情窦初开的少年。

确实很像一对热恋的情侣。性子冷清的omega和稳重亲和的alpha。

于是售票员非常理所当然就把这一对夫妻给放上去了。

Curtis问过那Jack怎么办，Barnes侧了侧头，眼角跑出了几条俏皮的笑纹来。

“这张宣传纸是Jack拿给Steve，”Barnes先生眨了眨灰绿色的眼睛，“Jack说了，他跟你也可以一起坐摩天轮。”

事实上，是Jack坚持不要跟他的父亲们一起坐摩天轮。

“Natasha阿姨说，如果跟你们在一起坐摩天轮，我会跟隔壁的Charles叔叔一样亮的！”

隔壁的Charles叔叔是Wanda的alpha父亲的伴侣。长得非常漂亮，五官精致得无法挑剔，眼睛更是漂亮得就像是传说中的那颗蓝宝石海洋之心。可惜却是个光头。

其实Natasha想说的应该是电灯泡吧。这样说Charles真的好吗？

Charles的性子很好没错，甚至有些老好人了，但他的伴侣Lehnsherr确实个不折不扣的护妻狂魔。

Barnes摇了摇头，把这些有的没的都甩出脑子。对着一脸迷惑的Curtis正色道：“既然Jack也不想跟我们一起上去，那你就照顾一下Jack吧。”

宣传报背面还写着，一位家长限带一名儿童免费乘坐摩天轮。

于是事情就变成了，Rogers夫夫坐一个包厢，而他抱着Jack上了另外一个包厢。

当他们验票的时候，验票员还一度非常怀疑地看着一脸大胡子的Curtis。因为他真的不像是个好人，衬着漂亮精致的Jack，倒显得Curtis有些不修边幅了。

“你们是……？”

“他是我Daddy！”Jack抢着说，然后证明一样地在Curtis的脸上狠狠地亲了一下，发出清脆的响声。

“是吧，Daddy?”Jack用软糯的，酒心巧克力一样的声音说着，漂亮的苍绿色眼睛像是含着春天里的所有绿意。他圈着Curtis脖子的小手轻轻晃了晃，像是在催促Curtis赶紧走。

Curtis被一声接一声的Daddy炸得有些恍惚了，只觉得如坠云端，像是满脑子都是乱炸的烟花，把他晃得眼花缭乱，满脑子都回荡着Jack软软地叫着他Daddy。

哦，该死的。

当他反应过来的时候，验票员已经利落地剪好票了，还喜爱地给他怀里的Jack塞了一颗水果糖。

“谢谢姐姐。”Jack礼貌地道谢，逗得那个验票员咯咯地笑了起来。

于是他们顺利地就坐上了摩天轮的包厢。

看在上帝的份上。

Curtis真想捂脸。

他觉得他需要一个beta或者omega。这太不正常了。

可惜他不行，因为他的怀里还坐着安静的Jack。

Curtis很想问，为什么你叫Daddy叫得那么自然？是因为你也曾经干过同样的事情吗？你还叫过哪些面目模糊的人呢？用你甜美的，软糯的小嗓音？用你漂亮的绿眼睛乖巧地看着那个人让他无法拒绝？

哦，Curtis，你一定是疯了，他还是个孩子！

Curtis羞愧地发现自己心中居然升起一种无法抑制的嫉妒和怒火来。他一想到Jack也会这样依恋地抱着别人的脖子，乖巧地坐在别人的怀里……他就……

“Curtis？”他怀里的孩子不知道什么时候半转过身来，用他漂亮的绿眼睛担忧地看着面目扭曲的Curtis。

“你怕高吗？”Jack是个过分聪颖的孩子，他隐隐察觉到Curtis的情绪不太对。

Curtis这才后知后觉地调整了一下自己的表情。他不自然地动了动，Jack被他带得晃了晃，然后动了动小腿，从他身上爬了下来，乖巧地坐到一旁去了。

Curtis的腿上重量一下子就不见了，他心里有些空落落的，但却又对Jack升起了一种感激来。

“是我太重了吧，”Jack用那一双绿眼睛天真地看着有些尴尬的Curtis，眼里的绿像是最无暇的上等翡翠。“Dad常常会把我从Daddy的腿上抱下来，他说我长大啦，不能再这样了。”

“而且我这样坐久了，Daddy也会腿麻。”Jack很认同自己的想法，“一定是我坐，你的脚麻了吧。”

Curtis看着这孩子不谙世事的眼睛，只觉得如鲠在喉，什么都没法说出来。最后他只好点了点头。

摩天轮缓缓升起。

现在快黄昏了。他们出发的时候时间有些晚，上下一折腾，吃了午饭后才到的科尼岛，这会儿才玩的第一个项目，居然就已经那么晚了。

Jack好奇地想要趴在玻璃窗上看，但又碍着父亲们的嘱咐不敢靠太近，于是只能侧着头，伸长了脖子，辛苦地看着下面越来越小的景物。Curtis看着这孩子那么辛苦，又不好意思了。他让Jack过来，抱着这孩子的腰，让他从身后的玻璃窗看。

这个摩天轮不算很大型，但也已经足够了。他们可以看到蚂蚁一样熙熙攘攘的人群，彩色的迷你气球，就像是彩色的巧克力豆散落在地上。还有各色的商铺，条纹的，斑点的，纯色的棚顶，错落地分布在游乐园的各处。有小食街，在这个天色渐晚的时候纷纷亮起了灯，橘色的灯光亮起一条璀璨的长河。

漂亮的灯火映入这孩子的眼眸里，像是星星落入了湖里，悄无声息地点缀了整个一个森林的绿色。

Curtis就这样看着这孩子，只觉得这个世界的所有美丽都映入了这孩子的绿眼睛里。

他想要看着这个孩子长大。他想要给他过此后的每一个生日，他想要给这孩子过成年礼，他……

Curtis原本有些光亮的眼睛又暗了下来。

然而不可以。别说此后每一个生日。他即将要赶往俄罗斯，为Everett处理俄罗斯分派的事情。如果他真的爱这个孩子，他就应该远离这个孩子，而不是继续走入他的生命里。毕竟他与这个孩子本来就是两个世界的人。一个生活在黑暗世界里的，靠见不得光的买卖为生的alpha和一个活在父母的宠爱中，拥有甜美笑容的孩子？一切都只是一个错误的相交线罢了。过了这个点，他们就会渐行渐远。

“Curtis。”那孩子突然叫了一声他的名字，他猛地一惊，将思绪从相交线的想法中拖曳出来。他转过头去，对上男孩的眼睛，男孩的眼睛亮晶晶的，在渐黑的天色中，显得宛若星辰。

“你会一直，一直在吗？”男孩儿用他玫瑰色的小嘴唇吐出软糯的单词来，像是甜美的糖果。

Curtis愿意用世界上所有的糖果来换取这个男孩儿一个微笑。

而谁又能拒绝这个糖果一样的小孩儿用那么软糯的声音发出的请求呢？

你会一直在吗？

他看着这个男孩儿的眼睛。万家灯火缓缓后退，橘黄渐渐被黑暗吞没，摩天轮慢慢转动，终点越来越近。

男孩看着这个男人灰蓝色的眼睛。

Yes，I will.

这孩子该是有一种魔力的。不然他为什么会把sorry说成yes？

不过或许他可以跟Everett说一下了。其实分管帮派这些事情，交由资格较老的高层来做会比较好。

Curtis抱着怀里小猫一样的男孩儿，心里却是想着如何与Everett解释不去俄罗斯的问题。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“你不愿意去俄罗斯？”这大概是Everett所始料未及的，不然他也不至于睁大了眼睛，眉毛也不满地纠结在一起。稍显老气的Alpha信息素毫不掩饰地向Curtis倾压了过去。

Curtis垂手伫立在Everett面前，虽然他们前面隔着一张胡桃木的足足有半米多宽的办公桌，还有大约三四步的距离，但他仍能感受到这个已入中年的Alpha的威压。Everett的Alpha气息带着一种不容置疑的霸道，能让人坐立不安，胆小一些的Omega甚至在他面前都无法站得起来。这个中年人无礼的信息素就这样明目张胆，充满挑衅性地释放了出来。他或许是想要给这个年轻的Alpha一个警告的。不过奈何这名年轻的Alpha巍然不动，甚至还能保持恭敬的表情。他的头是微微低下的，但背却挺得非常直，就像是他凛冽的，内敛的，沉寂的，如同西伯利亚亘古不变的冰原一样的信息素。

Everett深深地看着这个年轻的，沉默的，内敛的Alpha。

他果然还是太看轻这个私生子了吗？一个肮脏的Omega妓子生下的孩子，什么时候变成了现在这样的一个男人？

他之所以留下这个孩子，就是因为多年前那一枪。被抛到地上的格洛克，对家的围攻，狼狈逃窜的保镖，被逼到了巷角的，年轻的Everett。当初这个男人几岁？大概是十三四岁？还是十五八岁？他记不太清了，他也没有那个想法要记住关于这个私生子的什么东西。毕竟在此之前，这孩子的存在就是污点一般的存在。不过是他一时怜悯而存活下来的私生子罢了。他放他一条生路已经是最大的仁慈。

但他没有想到这孩子会这样做。

他还记得，当年那个面孔已经在他的记忆中模糊了的孩子，居然会慢慢摸了上来，然后飞速地捡起落在水洼里的枪，利落地下了保险然后射击。

他至今难以忘怀那个男人诧异扭曲的面孔。一个健壮的，满怀得意与仇恨的男人。他们原本旗鼓相当，但最后却因为这个男人的自大而选择了手刃他，反而自己丢了性命。

一个成年Alpha死在一个还不知道准确性别的孩子手上。

还是一个毛都没长齐的，根本就不知来路的无名小卒。

但是事实就是这样。他死了，而Everett还活着。

虽然那时候的Everett并没有说什么，但心里确实欣赏这个孩子的。他把这个孩子留在了身边，也是有目的的。是的，他看中了这个孩子的寡言，冷漠，还有沉稳。一个杀了人之后眼都不眨的孩子，会成长为什么样的人？他会是一个Omega，Beta，还是Alpha？说实话，Everett很期待。

如果他是个Beta，他会是一把好枪。如果他是一个Omega，那么用途就更多了。但如果这个孩子是一个Alpha……

Everett不是没想过怎么处理这个孩子，也就是现在这个男人。如果听话，那么他还是他的亲信。如果不听话，那么就是他用了那么多年养了匹狼了。

但他却忘记了当初是谁把这个孩子丢进一群雇佣兵里，让这个还没到十五岁的孩子跟着这些亡命徒打杂，被他们使唤，美名其曰学习的。他忘记了自己培养这孩子就是为了替他做些肮脏的，见不得光的事情。他养了一条小狗，让他跟野狼一起生活，直到养出了狼性，而如今却又嫌弃自己养的这条看门狗牙齿太过锋利。

上位者总是能从自己所不喜的人身上找到缺点。即使这本来是他所欣赏，所需要的优点。

“我认为，管理俄罗斯的分派，我还资历尚浅。”Curtis面无表情地用着冷静的语气说着谦卑的话，“这样的事情，更适合董事会里有阅历的前辈去做。”

“而我还需要更多的历练。”

Everett看着这个男人的眼睛，灰蓝色的，如同起了一场薄薄的雾。Everett自诩阅人无数，却在此刻看不清这个年轻Alpha的情绪。

“那么说，你想留在美国？”Everett的眼睛微微眯了起来，轻描淡写的语气下藏着不为人知的试探和警惕。

Curtis轻轻点了点头。

“是的，我希望留在美国，继续现在的工作。”

Everett看着眼前这个男人，昔日的孩子，像是突然就不认识他了。

Curtis Everett。

他在嘴里细细咀嚼了这个男人的名字。

我的孩子，我领地里的小狼。什么时候轮到你来向我露出了尖牙？看门狗就应该好好听主人的话，看好你的门，而不是觊觎主人桌上的肉食。

Everett突然笑了出来。而Curtis却还是没有抬头。他只知道啪的一声脆响，然后他抬起头，看到胡桃木桌上摊着一份资料。

“你说得很有道理。”Everett给自己剪了一根雪茄，也不吸，只是含着，这让他说话含糊的同时，也多了些漫不经心，像是真的打消了让Curtis常驻俄罗斯的念头。

“老人过去镇场子，才能把那里的人的戾气压下来，对不对？”Everett抬眼，Curtis心领神会，当下走过去，用桌上的火柴给Everett点烟。

一般这种情况，就说明Evertt松口了。

“不过，”Everett话锋一转，他挥了挥手，示意，Curtis退开。他自己则夹住了雪茄，呼出了一口白雾。

“你还是得给我压一批军火过去。”Everett揉了揉太阳穴，像是很烦恼，“你知道的，老人，跟着我一起过来的，多少有些傲气。这批军火是送到俄罗斯黑帮那边去的，难保他们不会扣一部分下来。而且那边也要收一批货过来，这一来一往的，怎么说，还得由我身边的人看着，我这才算是放心了。”

Everett抬眼看了眼Curtis。Curtis心领神会。

“明白了，押完这批军火，我会尽快收款，然后押送那批货回来。”Curtis再次颔首，低头的时候，唇角却是掩不住的笑意。

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Curtis顺利地参加了Jack的八岁生日小派对。

这次来的都是大人。小朋友们的庆祝会已经办过了。这次除了要庆祝Jack的八岁生日，主要也是让各位熟悉或还不熟悉的大人们聚一聚。

像是隔壁的Lehnsherr一家，Wanda的男朋友Vision，vision带来的他的舅舅Jarvis，还有被他叔叔拽着来的，显得不情不愿的Tony Stark。

Wanda是Rogers工作室里的成员，而Charles则是Barnes的旧识。只是因为Charles出了事故，后来又匆忙地结了婚，所以一直没有拜访Barnes。直到Wanda加入了Rogers的工作室，Charles一家才一起上门来拜访。

而vision则是顺带的。他是Wanda的男朋友，而他的叔叔又认识Rogers，于是就一起来了。

而在一旁闷闷不乐吃着甜点的Stark据说已经为了设计稿窝在工作室足足一个星期了，vision的叔叔实在看不下去，就拉着一起来了。其实Stark也认识Rogers，不过之前为了一些事情闹不愉快了。今天这样一上门，这事也算是翻篇了。

还有的就是Rogers一家的老朋友了，Natasha，Sam……这次还新加入了一个很著名的非洲裔男模T'Challa.他给Jack的生日礼物是一面小小的星盾，非常还原Jack喜欢的《美国队长与吧唧小助手》故事里美队的盾牌。Jack一拆了礼物就喜欢得不行。不过这位黑人朋友似乎对Barnes先生有非常大的兴趣，这让Jack有些警惕。不过Rogers早已经敏锐地发现了这一点，于是他很机智地始终搂着他的伴侣的腰，看似亲昵实则在无声无息地宣告主权。而旁边的Natasha和Sam则非常淡定。他们早对这一对夫夫经常性的秀恩爱免疫了。

Wanda在跟她的弟弟Pietro小声地吵了起来。诸如什么“你男朋友的品味真是差极了，怎么可以用紫色衬衫搭配红色毛衣呢！”“你自己才是，居然给自己染了个奶奶灰……”这样没营养的拌嘴。

但很快他们就安静了下来。因为他们的继父Charles过去了，他拉起红发女孩的手，低声跟她说了些什么，红发女孩看了一眼她的Alpha父亲，然后便过去了。而Pietro则是很自觉地安静了下来。他很敬重这位和蔼又漂亮的继父。

总的来说，生日会的气氛还是不错的。第一次上门的Stark财大气粗地给Jack买了雪国列车带玻璃罩下雪特效的大全套套装。而Wanda则送了Jack一件缩小版的vision小套装。Curtis听到Barnes小声地在旁边跟Rogers嘀咕着等会儿就要把这件衣服藏起来。Pietro给Jack送了一个随身听，据说是儿童尺寸的，银色的耳机看起来很炫酷。vision给大家带来了一大锅红红的料理，据说是炖鸡肉。最后只有Wanda吃了一碗。

“其实我感觉挺好的，你们真的不试试看吗？”Wanda看着大家都摇头，不禁露出了可惜的表情，然后再吃了一碗。

Charles第一次拜访Rogers一家。他给Jack送了一套精装的《美国队长与吧唧小助手》，Jack喜欢得不行，一接过来就迫不及待地开始翻了。

Natasha送了一条专设的项链，上面的坠子是一朵半开的玫瑰，非常别致。而Sam则给Jack送了个遥控飞机。

Jack简直就是被礼物淹没。他无助地看着他的Omega父亲，Barnes则帮他把礼物都叠起来，小声跟他说了些什么，然后Jack就笑着跑过去给每位来宾献上了一个小小的贴面礼，再次表示感谢与喜悦。

没有人会拒绝这样的小天使不是吗？

就连一脸不高兴的Lehnsherr先生都自觉蹲下身子来与这个小天使玩儿贴面礼的游戏。

收完了礼物，就该切蛋糕了。Rogers给Jack的小蛋糕上插了八根蜡烛。黑暗中，橘黄的烛火轻轻跳跃着，映着这孩子玫瑰似的小脸。Curtis看着这个笑得甜蜜的孩子，只觉得这孩子比这个蛋糕还要甜美可爱。

十来个人围在Jack周围给他唱生日快乐。然后这孩子在歌声的尾巴中闭上了眼睛，大概是许了个愿？片刻后，Jack在寂静中睁开了眼睛，可爱地鼓起了小腮帮，然后猛地吹灭了八根蜡烛。

一片掌声中，Jack给他的父亲们还有来宾们分了蛋糕。Curtis也分到了小小的一块，上面还有一小片李子，被松软的奶油簇拥着。Curtis看了这份甜蜜许久，最后还是拿起了彩色的塑料叉子把这份蛋糕吃了下去。

绵软的奶油，甜美的蛋糕，里面的水果夹层，他吃到了草莓和芒果。

Curtis有些恍惚。这居然是他吃到的第一份生日蛋糕。

是啊，毕竟黑帮里谁会办生日派对呢？更别说是吃蛋糕了，去酒吧喝个昏天黑地更适合黑帮的对外形象。

“嘿，Curtis，”小寿星拉了拉正在恍惚的男人，Curtis蹲了下来，跟这孩子平视。

Jack撅起了小嘴唇，有些不满地抱怨：“你没给我带生日礼物。”

全场的人都给了这个小天使一份礼物，除了这个男人。

Curtis的脸悄悄红了。不是他不想，而是在看过其他人的礼物之后，他就觉得手里这份礼物实在是拿不出手。他是有准备礼物的，而那份礼物现在就静静地躺在他的大衣下面，用淡蓝色的礼物纸包装着，里面藏着一个小熊。

“我有。”Curtis憋了半天，却只蹦出了两个单词。

Jack的眼睛突然就亮了起来。

“那为什么不给我呀。”Jack惊喜之后却又生气了。

Curtis没办法了，于是只能把礼物给了这个小孩儿。Jack当场就拆了，然后从盒子里拿出了一个小熊。

同样是雪国出产，却是从未见过的款式。

军绿色的大外套，黑色毛衣，黑色的毛线帽。

“Curtis Bear！”Jack小小地惊呼了一声。

除了没有大胡子，这不就是Curtis吗？

Curtis脸更红了，幸好这孩子还沉浸在这个小熊的装束里，没有留意到他的困窘。

“喜欢吗？”Curtis小心翼翼地问这孩子。

孩子无声地笑了，然后凑了过去，在这个男人的鼻尖上落下了一个小小的亲吻。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

“我明天要去俄罗斯，”Curtis抱着Jack在庭院里放烟花。

而屋里的大人们都在忙自己的事情。

Rogers在跟Stark谈两个工作室下个季度合作的问题，jarvis在一边听着。Natasha跟T'Challa说着非洲部落的奇闻异事。Sam出去跟他的朋友讲电话去了。而Barnes则是在跟Charles叙旧，Charles的伴侣Lehnsherr在一旁警惕地看着。而Charles则是抱歉地笑笑，安慰一样地拍了拍Lehnsherr握着他的手。Wanda跟vision在角落里吃着炖鸡，Pietro则是吃完蛋糕就走了，他还有一个约会要赴。

这样一来，倒是Curtis跟Jack最空闲了。于是Curtis就抱着Jack去外头放烟火去了。

现在天气转凉了，Curtis给Jack穿上了小外套才敢把这孩子带出去。Jack似乎是特别亲Curtis的。他很少会愿意窝在别人的怀里，除了Rogers夫夫，就只有Curtis享有将Jack抱来抱去的特权。不过Curtis可不知道。Curtis只知道这孩子特别乖顺，像是只吃饱了的小奶猫，总能用肉乎乎的小肉掌触碰到他内心最柔软的那处。

Curtis点燃了一根滴滴金，橘黄的烟火映入孩子苍绿色的眼睛里，成了夜空里最美的星辰。

这一阵子Curtis只要没有任务，周末都会选择跟Rogers一家度过。甚至有些时候Rogers夫夫没空的时候，Curtis还会去小学接Jack放学。Barnes跟小学的老师们打过招呼，现在Curtis已经可以进去小学了。每当这个时候，Jack总是会紧紧地握住Curtis的手指，像是怕他跑掉了似的。而Curtis总是温柔地用自己的大手轻轻包裹住这孩子的小手。

然后现在，Curtis握着Jack的小手，Jack小心翼翼地握着烟火棒，橘黄色的烟火滋滋地往外喷射着，Jack往Curtis怀里缩了缩，怕被烟火烫到。

这孩子会挂念自己吗？

Curtis的下巴被孩子柔软的发顶轻轻碰触着，他稍稍低下头，用自己的脸贴着孩子的，孩子咯咯地逃开了，他用闲着的那只手推了推Curtis的脸，嫌弃他满脸的大胡子。

“我明天要去俄罗斯。”Curtis突然在Jack的耳边就这样说了出来。

他很好奇，这孩子会是什么反应。

是不舍？愤怒？还是无理取闹？像其他孩子那样放声尖叫就为了挽留他？

结果这孩子连眉头都没有抖一下。他把手里烧完了的烟花棒丢掉，拍了拍小手，然后在他怀里转了个身，用那双漂亮的眼睛看着Curtis。

“你会离开我吗？”

Curtis摇了摇头。他怎么舍得离开这个孩子？他还要看着这孩子长大，看着这孩子成年，看着这孩子拿到学士学位，看着这孩子……

他的脑子里突然有了一个场景，他的男孩挽着一个面目模糊的男人或女人，走过长长的路，最终脚步停下，他看到男孩开心的笑容，却看不见另一个人的表情。他似乎能听到男孩为他介绍着……这是他的男／女朋友……

他心底居然无端升起一种无法抑制的嫉妒来。

不，他是不会离开Jack的。

男孩突然捧住了他的脸，玫瑰花瓣似的小嘴唇又在他的鼻尖上亲了一下，显得可爱又亲昵。

“这不就好了，你保证过的，你一定会回来的。”男孩抱住了他的脖子，依恋地在他的颈窝处蹭了蹭，“Daddy说过，你也是有工作的，总不能一天到晚都陪着我。”

“我都八岁了，长大啦，不可以像那些孩子那样无理取闹啦。”Jack特意板着脸，以示自己已经懂事了，会理解大人们的难处了。

Curtis看着Jack这副可爱的模样，只觉得满心满眼都是说不出来的喜欢。于是他只好抱住了这个孩子，不住地向他保证。

“I promise.”

Curtis摸了摸Jack的头发，一边做出允诺，“我很快就会回来的，我会给你带那边的巧克力，那边的套娃，漂亮的茶具……还有小说……”

我把我能给你的全都给你。

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,the plane has stopped completely, please disembark from the front entry door……”

Curtis将手里的小照片仔细地收进钱包的夹层里，把钱包放在了衣服内层里才算作罢。完了按了按，放心了，才解开安全带准备下飞机。

这张照片是Barnes给他的，是Jack许愿时候的照片。在黑暗的室内，六根蜡烛是唯一的光源。所有人都隐入了黑暗，唯有这个孩子始终被光所眷顾着。橘黄的烛光映着这孩子漂亮精致的小脸，苍绿的眼睛映入了跳跃的烛光，看不清原来澄澈的绿，但也是漂亮的，秋叶的深橘色。他的嘴唇微微上扬着，或许是刚刚许了个非常美好的愿望。

Barnes知道Curtis真的很喜欢Jack，于是特意洗了好几张照片，在Curtis离开之前给了Curtis。

“拿着吧，Jack也会希望你带着的。”Barnes笑起来很温柔，像是冬阳，无边的寒冷中唯一的温度。像是黑暗中唯一的光。不难理解，为什么Rogers会疯狂地追求他的伴侣。这个Omega不仅拥有Beta的理智，Alpha的力量，还有Omega的细腻。这样的人很难让人不喜欢上。

Curtis心里是感激的，特别是此刻身在异国，身在冬季风的发源地，这孩子就像是这冰冷空气中的一星温暖。他呼出了一口白雾，四肢是冰冷的，但心里却是暖暖的。

他计划着什么时候能够找一个巧匠，要给他做一条项链，然后把这孩子的相片放在里头，好让他方便看着。

只是看着就能够满心欢喜。

他不过刚下机，就看到有人小跑了过来。那人不知道是怎么认出的他，不过话倒是对上了。那人伸手就要拿他箱子。不过他拒绝了，那人有些尴尬，但还是用参着俄国口音的英语给Curtis解释，然后把Curtis带去了专车那里去。

Everett安排得很周到。落脚的位置，接头的人都安排好了。而军火还在公海上，估计该有两三天才到。到时Curtis需要验货和压场，直到这批军火能够安全到达俄罗斯黑手党手里。

Curtis到了俄罗斯之后便忙了许多。他原本那只手机不能用，怕被国际刑警跟踪。他一般都是用的固定电话或者卫星电话。他没法子联系Jack。但他心里是一直想着的。就是不知道那孩子会不会想他。

原本两三天就可以完成的任务因为军火没有及时到位，所以生生延迟了好几天。在Curtis到达一个星期之后，那批货才到了码头。

货到了码头之后，Curtis就更忙了。他要清点货物，调试每一杆枪，查看有没有瑕疵品，配给的子弹型号有没有对上。然后他还得重新跟俄罗斯方面的黑手党联系，约时间，约地点……一系列繁琐的工作完完全全地占满了Curtis的所有时间。

不过Curtis还是找到了做项链的工匠，据说是俄罗斯这边最好的手工师傅。他花了一笔不小的金额才定下了两条项链。主要是链坠，他要求是两个一套的坠子，上面要用手工刻上名字和花纹，不仅工时长，花纹还很繁复，所以价格也就高了。

在他压货前一天，离他定下项链的时间也足足过了一个月了。他收到了工匠的包裹。两条项链用一个胡桃匣子装着，里面的内衬是深绿的天鹅绒，更衬得里面展示小台的精致和用心。展示台上又另外用深蓝色的天鹅绒衬布托着两条项链，暗金色的坠子上是繁复精致的玫瑰花纹。两个坠子合在一起就是一朵怒放的玫瑰。但单个坠子的时候，却又成了含苞待放了。

他捻起里面其中一条，轻轻打开暗扣，小小的坠子里面有一张小小的照片。而坠子里头还刻有Jack的名字。

Curtis很满意，他轻轻在照片上落下一个轻柔的亲吻，尔后便把链子带上了。他看着这匣子里的另一条项链，外面已经有小弟在低声提醒时间了。Curtis想了想，竟神使鬼差地拿起了另一枚项链也带上了。他收好了匣子，整了整衣服，便跟小弟出去了。

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

这次主要是交易军火。Curtis将军火卖给俄罗斯人的同时，也要从俄罗斯买入一批火力较大的冲锋枪。交易军火十分顺利，俄罗斯人验了货，最后满意地收货了。

而俄罗斯方面的军火卖家是另外一个帮派。这个帮派出了名的认钱不认人，而且他们要求必须全部现金交易。Curtis跟他们的接头人谈过，只能交一部分定金，然后将货分三批，先拿了第一批货，送一部分回美国，再要求美国方面把余款转账过来。

这一折腾又是近一个月。毕竟大额现金转账总会牵动官方的神经，更别说是俄罗斯这样的军火大国了。于是Everett那边只能将现金分几次，由不同的人以不同的名义带入俄罗斯境内。

最后50个保险箱到Curtis手上的时候，距离他离开美国已经足足三个月了。原本他以为两三天就可以完成的事情居然拖了那么久。他现在只想赶紧完成任务，然后回美国去。

他拿出链子，打开了坠子的暗扣，坠子的一面轻轻弹开，里面是一个孩子的照片。

他看了许久，像是这样看着就能疏解他心里的苦闷和不安似的。

“Curtis？”Edger轻轻敲门，他是这次Curtis带过来的一个关系很好的兄弟，这次Curtis怕一个人应付不过来那么多事情，特意把Edger带上了，专门负责押送现金。“到时间了。”

Curtis应了一声，合上了盖子。

他们约在码头见。军火都已经装箱，就等着Curtis的现金到位了。

Curtis这次带了不少人。毕竟押送五十个保险箱本身就风险很大。再加上押运军火的，武装的，加起来近一百人。而俄罗斯黑手党方面也毫不含糊，也带人百来号人，甚至比Curtis带的人还要多。而且个个都荷枪实弹，显得非常不友好。

不过对方的对接人倒是态度不错。

“你可以先验货。”对接人是个年轻人，一头棕色卷发，一口俄国英语。

Curtis示意几个小弟过去。他们当即开了货箱，随机抽了几个木箱，里面都是AK。小弟们又取了一箱弹匣过来，上膛试枪。膛线都很新，是新货。

小弟试完枪了，回去跟Curtis说。Curtis微微颔首，示意押钱的小弟上前。50个保险箱全部打开，里面的都是满满的美钞。

棕发年轻人招招手，身后便上来了五十个壮汉，背后都鼓鼓囊囊的，明显塞了家伙。Curtis皱了皱眉，但仍旧不动声色。他身后的Edger张了张嘴，想要上前说些什么，被Curtis拦住了。

他们手法老练地开始验钱，所有美钞都被倒出来，在长桌上堆成了一座小山。

最后一个带墨镜的俄国人过去跟年轻人说了些什么，男青年笑着点了点头，他突然就直直地看着Curtis，灰绿色的眼睛里含着些说不清道不明的复杂情绪，有欣赏，有惋惜，还有些玩味。

“小Everett，中国有句老话，叫做，一山不能容二虎。”棕发年轻人轻轻摇了摇头，“如果你留在俄罗斯，或许我和你会成为非常好的合作伙伴，甚至是伴侣，可惜了……”

Curtis的眼睛猛地瞪大了。

年轻人的眼睛眯了起来。

“ стрелять 。”


	9. Chapter 9

玩物09

 

俄罗斯，圣彼得堡。

即使是临时的会议室，也绝对脱不了奢华二字。颗颗水晶都切割完美，折射出璀璨的光来。穹顶有精妙绝伦的壁画，被灯光照射得模糊了人物精致的面容，只看到线条优美的身体，还有象牙白的肤色。

酒红的天鹅绒窗帘重重地垂下，掩住了会议室外不祥的铅色的，沉重的天空。

足以坐五十人的樱桃木会议桌此时坐得满满当当的，每个人的脸色都不尽相同。有暗自偷喜的，有不动声色地，有冷汗津津的，有噤若寒蝉的，也有木讷不言的。但他们都不出声，只是静静地坐着，甚至大气都不敢喘，就连呼吸似乎都特意放慢了。他们目光都稍稍往下，视线最终落在了他们面前那张长长的，写满了数字和扭曲的俄文的列表上。

而相比坐在会议桌左右的人们，坐在首位的男人则显得有得不耐了。他留着一脸大胡子，一件相当随意的军绿色外套，似乎还能从上面看到未干的油渍。而脏兮兮的大外套里面则是一件平常不过的黑毛衣。

但就是那么一个穿着毫不显眼，甚至有些不修边幅的男人，却得以坐在了上位。再看看坐在下位的两排人，不说个个都是衣着光鲜，至少也是穿着最正规的黑色西装，哪有像上位这个男人这般随意？

留着一脸大胡子的男人双手手肘撑在会议桌上，双手叠握抵在唇前，一双鹰隼似的眼睛似乎有着洞察一切的能力。他看着这些人，一个个地看，像是在审视一般。那是一种毫不掩饰的打量，似乎有一种割开皮肉露出灵魂最里的力量。每当他的目光落在某个人的身上时，这个人总会觉得后背发凉。这是一种被盯上的恐惧感，像是名字被写在了野兽晚餐清单上的猎物一般。

“有什么想法？”男人突然开口了，但坐在下位的人们还是不敢抬头，只敢死死盯着面前这份资料。

实话说，能坐在这里的哪个不是人精？他们都是各自分部管财务或管物资的主要负责人。他们不但了解怎么将这些敏感的东西安排地井井有条分配合理，他们也懂如何从这些碰不得的东西里不动声色地中饱私囊。

这份资料最上面是这个月所有的军火交易单，下面的资料则是今年预算分配表。这份资料看上去一点问题都没有。就算是最精明的财管看了也挑不出毛病来。但也正因为如此，他们才会被叫到这里来。

太刻意了。

正因为这份清算表太过完美无缺才会显得有些欲掩弥彰。可以说这个做账的人，非常聪明，非常细心。但恰恰因为如此，反而弄巧成拙了。

而做这份账单的那个人，就在这五十个人里。

“有人能评价一下吗？”男人也不急，也不催，只是静静地坐着，像是闲话家常。

没有人出声。

男人等了好一会儿，结果还是没有人出声。他皱了皱眉头，似乎非常失望。

他闭上了灰蓝色的眼睛，用手捏了捏鼻梁，似乎有些疲惫。他刚从西伯利亚赶回来就被下面的人告诉他出了事。他时差都还没倒过来就又匆匆赶到圣彼得堡，结果叫出来了那么一群敲不开的牡蛎。

果然还是他太过放心了吗？

啪的一声轻响，一把GSh-18被放在了男人的面前。

所有人的目光一瞬间都集聚在这把GSh-18上。

“你们好像觉得我什么都不知道。”男人点点头示意大家看这把枪，“你们似乎也不想让我知道。”

“不要逼我用极端的方法。”男人非常平静，像是他拿出来的不过是一包香烟，一盒糖果，而不是一把能够杀人于瞬息之间的手枪。

“这笔账有问题。”

终于有人说话了，虽然语气犹豫不决，细如蚊呐，但终于有人说话了。

然后这个人就开始说了起来，这笔账的某天，某个货箱里的货还有具体数额，货品内容的错误等等……

这些都是非常非常细的问题，部分甚至是资料里没有的，只是地区的相关负责人知道。而在座的恰恰都是圣彼得堡各个地区的相关负责人。

他们不可能不知道。

“那么，这天的账，是谁做的？”

会议室又恢复了死寂。

男人已经没有耐心了，于是他拿起桌上的手枪直接站了起来。沾满了泥土和污渍的军靴在昂贵的手工地毯上留下难以磨灭的痕迹。

男人走到某个冷汗津津的男人身后，单手搭上了他颤抖着的肩膀。

“你跟着我也已经有不少日子了，我也很感激你为帮派做了不少事。”男人安慰似地拍了拍他的肩，可被捏住了肩膀的男人却抖得更厉害了。

黑洞洞的枪口抵在了他的后脑。

“但是很抱歉，规矩就是规矩。”

“砰”的一声巨响。冷汗津津的男人脸朝下砸在了桌上，后脑上有一个可怖的，大大的黑洞。红白混杂的液体缓缓流出，温热的血慢慢染红了深色的樱桃木会议桌。恶心的腥味让在座部分人都难以忍受了，不少人转过去恶心地干呕。但开枪的男人却非常平静，他伸手草草擦了下脸上溅上的那几星艳丽的红，然后若无其事地走回位置坐下。

“希望没有下次。”男人脸上还有血的痕迹，在座的除了坐在上位的这个男人外，都白了一张没有表情的脸。

这一切都发生得太突然了。

“散了吧。”

 

 

 

“Mr.Everett.”Edger敲了敲门。

会议室里空荡荡的，桌上还有未干的血迹。他刚刚来的时候看到一群鱼贯而出的如丧妣考的地区高层财管，他就知道一向不管事的Everett终于要动用铁血手段了。

确实是需要好好敲打敲打了。

Curtis还坐在原位，手边是那把还余着硝烟味的GSh-18。

“美国那边怎么样了？”

“都安排好了。”Edger颔首，上前去把一个文件夹递给了Curtis。

Curtis翻开文件夹开始一页页翻了起来，灰蓝色的眼睛里有着隐隐的期待和急切。

“这周就可以出发。”Edger俯身跟Curtis低声说道，“可以赶上……”

Curtis面色不变，但跟在Curtis身边的老臣子还是可以隐约看出，这个男人此刻是开心的。

其中当然有Curtis那么多年来的副手Edger。

“那么就这样定了，”Curtis合上了文件夹，“尽量早一些。”

“明白了。”

 

 

 

十六年能改变什么？十六年足以使一个王朝进行权力的更迭，足以让一个民主国家换了好几个总统，足以发生好几次世界大战又进行各个国家的重建。

十六年长吗？长。

长到足以让一个懵懂的孩子成长为一个翩翩青年，足以让一个四英尺出头的漂亮可爱的男孩儿长成一个身高六英尺的谈吐有礼魅力四射的男人。

“嘿，Daddy，不用担心。”Jack给他的Omega父亲打电话。他的Omega父亲也是一位模特，而且是相当出类拔萃的存在，作为一名Omega却能够走出Beta甚至Alpha都没有的强势气场，可以说是所有被武断定型了的Omega模特的励志标杆。

在他漂亮的Omega父亲的影响下，Jack也成为了一名模特。不过他没有他的Omega父亲的烦恼。毕竟一位Omega出来当模特，即使是在这样开放的社会，也是免不了被人恶意揣测甚至是中伤的。外界对于Jack父亲的职业没少诟病，甚至以此来嘲笑Jack的另一位父亲。

幸好Jack的另一位父亲，Steve Rogers先生不是那种迂腐古板的Alpha。当初Jack的Omega父亲广受人们质疑的原因就是因为他不公开他的婚姻对象，并因为这个原因而被不少八卦小报和杂志称为suger baby。

然后Jack的父亲们就公布婚情了，而同时站在聚光灯下的还有他们的小天使，Jack。

自从那次之后，有关Jack的Omega父亲的流言蜚语便消失无踪了，取而代之的则是对Jack Alpha父亲的赞赏和对有着精致面容和谈吐得体的Jack的追捧。

而Jack的Omega父亲也因为自身毋庸置疑的实力而成为一线名模，至今仍旧是各大品牌的宠儿。

在男模Omega父亲和设计师Alpha父亲的影响下，Jack也选择了聚光灯。他本就是耀眼夺目的存在，走上秀台对于他来说，简直如鱼得水。因为从小的耳渲目染，他对舞台和时尚有着远超常人的亲切感。应该说，这个从头发丝到圆润脚趾头都精致得让人无法挑剔的男人就是为了秀台而生的。

 从Jack十六岁选择了秀台开始，他就是各种长枪短炮镜头中的焦点。

他是一个天生的发光体，让人难以忽视。

“上次我去欧洲走秀你都没有那么紧张。”

“只是多嘱咐你几句。毕竟我们都不在国内。”他的Omega无论做什么都是冷静自持的，就算是关心他，语调也是缓缓地，冷静地，从不会像一般敏感的Omega那样大惊小叫。

“我知道了，”Jack唇角微微上扬，弧度里都是掩不住的满足与喜悦。“不过你跟Dad真的不用担心……”

“毕竟我可是个Alpha啊。”

 

 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

玩物 10

 

“开始了吗？”

“刚刚开场，那位先生出场顺序排得较后。”

“位置？”

“就在秀台的右边。”

“.…..”

“需要我去订酒店吗？”

男人猝不及防被这个问题问得一愣，还不知道为什么要订酒店，他疑惑地转头去看身边跟着的这个助手一般的男人，灰蓝色的眼睛里带着些询问。但却在看到男人带着些戏谑意味的笑容时猛地反映了过来，不禁脸一红，幸好满脸的大胡子为他遮掩了些尴尬。

他摸了摸鼻子，咳了一声，正色道：“我跟他只是……”

只是什么？

这个问题把他自己难倒了。他从未思考过自己与那个人之间的关系。朋友？一对相差了十六岁的朋友？那除了这个，他还能怎么解读这个关系呢？

他突然就不知道怎么定位他们之间的关系了。

他习惯性地摸了摸胸口。小小的链坠贴着他的胸口，明明已经戴了那么久，过了那么那么多年了，这被习惯了的重量却像突然变重了一般，几乎要让他感到难以呼吸。

对啊，他该怎么面对那孩子？十六年就这样过去了，当初那个还没有他腰高的小孩儿，现在应该也已经二十多了，是个大人了，说不定已经跟他一样高。

他们之间就这样错过了十六年。

他还记得他吗？当年那个满脸大胡子的男人，当然了，如今的他也是。除了面上多了些不明显的沧桑，气息平和了不少，那么多年来他几乎没怎么变过，甚至他最喜欢穿的还是那套衣服。虽然被很多人嘲笑过老气，廉价，但他还是穿着，也不知道在执着着什么。旧了，就重新买，不能买到一样的，就买类似的。他平时着装也多是那种风格，不过在正式场合，无论他有多不情愿，还是要穿上正装的。

十六年里，他一直记得那孩子，记得他的绿眼睛，记得他玫瑰花似的脸庞，记得他软糯的声音，记得他灿然的笑容，记得他们之间小小的诺言。

“我很快就会回来……”

他还记得那天橘色的烟火，那孩子明亮的笑，还有柔软的身体。

这些零零碎碎的记忆让他足足回忆了十六年。

而现在，他终于要见到他了。

“你会离开我吗？”

Never，I premise.

 

 

 

 

无比熟悉的秀台，刺眼的镁光灯，Jack对这一切熟悉得如同呼吸。

这不过是一次无比寻常的走秀，跟平时无数次走秀一样，甚至连赞助商的品牌LOGO都没有换，来来去去都是那几家。而秀台两边的面孔也是那么熟悉，熟悉得让他不用余光看都知道是哪几个人。无非就是……

隐藏在黑暗中，几十个无比熟悉的面孔中突然出现了一个绝对的生面孔。而这个人，绝对绝对不会出现在这里。

Jack漂亮的绿眼睛微微睁大了一些，他的嘴唇微微颤抖着，一个名字几乎就要脱口而出。但他又生生压抑住了。

怎么可能是他？

他的脑子似乎一瞬间变得空白。音乐像是突然在他的世界中消失了。无尽的安静笼罩住了他。一切都静止了，观众，设计师们，扛着长枪短炮的记者，摄影师，媒体人，不停闪烁着的闪光灯。

这一切的一切都变得很远很远，只余下那个面目模糊的男人，在黑暗中露出毛茸茸的下巴，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，透着一股苦大仇深的味道来。这个表情，是那么熟悉，又是那么可恶，明明只是一个下巴的轮廓，最足以让他乱了呼吸。

不，冷静下来，冷静下来，Jack Benjamin Rogers.你的专业素养呢？你父亲教你的事情呢？你怎么可以被一个男人就乱了脚步，毁了你的秀？这里是你的舞台！去他的Curtis！

Jack咬咬牙，硬是把自己的眼睛从那个男人的身上拽了回来，终于稳住了呼吸。他悄悄地深吸一口气，才能勉强保持面无表情。但尽管面上看起来波澜不惊，但其实内心里早已乱的不成样子，就像是被一只可恶的猫挠开了的毛线球，到处都是死结。

他回来了。

Jack眨了眨眼睛。那种突如其来的怒意莫名就被一种奇怪的心情所替代，那是一种无法言述的五味陈杂，让他禁不住眼睛有些发热。

他终于回来了。

他转身，背对着所有镜头，闪光灯，已经数不清的目光。但他知道，某个人一直都注视着他，用一种赤裸的，毫不掩饰的炽热的目光，就这样直直的看着他。

Alpha的气息熟悉得让他感到窒息。

即使那比记忆中的气息要更内敛了些，但却仍带着无法掩盖住的凛冽，带着霜雪的冰冷，盖着薄雪的雪松的味道，都在毫不留情地告诉他。

这一切都是真的。

下一瞬，一切归于黑暗。

 

 

 

 

他怎么会出现在这里？是碰巧？不不不，这不是重点，重点是，他怎么可能坐在那个位置？那个位置可不是随便什么人都能坐在那儿的。而且又是那么靠前。有头有脸的人物都不一定能够坐在那儿。那个位置上坐着的，要么是赞助秀场的金主，要么就是时尚界呼风唤雨的名人，要么就是手握令人咋舌的权力的大人物。

那么，你是哪种呢？这十六年，又到底发生了什么？而你，又是怎么坐到那个位置上的？

Jack百思不得其解，除了把自己的脑子搅成一对乱麻，其他一无所获。他只觉得从未这样身心俱疲过。

秀场的事情结束之后就是酒会。他在卸妆的时候脑子都还没有缓过来。于是他随手抽了本杂志翻了起来，想着分散些注意力。结果没翻几页就被一个标题吸引住了全部的目光。

“雪国换血？”

这篇文章足足有好几页，从雪国创立开始说起，还附带照片。而吸引住Jack目光的就是这篇文章中的其中一张——一张模糊，却足以让Jack认出是谁的抓拍。

军绿的外套，黑色的长裤，一双鞋带系得紧紧地的军靴。还有那张被胡子占据了大半张脸的侧脸。

“Curtis？”

Jack轻轻念出声来。这个名字陌生而又熟悉。陌生是因为他有太久太久没有机会说出这个名字了。而熟悉则是，那么多年来，他无数次在心里念着这个名字。

Curtis，Curtis，Curtis。

多奇怪啊，他们离别的时候，他不过还是个孩子，一个稚嫩的，刚刚过六岁生日的孩子。但却把这个相处不过短短时日的男人牢牢锲刻在脑海中。无论是名字，相貌还是声音。他是那么害怕，把这个男人偷偷藏在心里，像是个小秘密。

他翻找家里的照片，终于在他六岁生日那年的小聚会的照片里找到了这个男人的身影。这个男人是那么无趣而严肃，板着一张苦大仇深的脸竭力做出一个类似微笑地表情，眉毛紧紧地皱在一起，唇角却是上扬的，结果变成了一个有些可笑的表情。而幼时的他则笑靥如花地坐在这个男人的怀里，软软的小手亲昵地圈住男人的颈项。像是西伯利亚硬石头一样的男人和玫瑰花一般的孩子，这样不分你我地腻在一起，画面居然还有些意外的和谐。

然后这张照片就被他偷偷抽了出来，被夹在他的十四行诗里。

这张照片静静地被他夹在书里，被翻出来无数次，又被无数次夹回去，再被他欲掩弥彰似地塞在抽屉里。当然，那处空白也被他用其他的照片补上了，那么多年，他两位父亲始终没有发现这个小动作。

他原本以为Curtis只是离开一个星期，然后是两个星期，一个月，三个月，叶子落了又萌芽，花开了又谢了。一年一年地过去。这个对于Rogers一家来说原本就称不上熟稔的人突然就从他们一家的生活里消失了，无声无息，就像他出现的时候一样。原本Jack的父亲们还会时不时提一提，但后来，这个名字就渐渐从他们的话题中消失了，取而代之的是新认识的人，像是Jack在学校里遇到的新同学，和Barnes先生一起走秀的alpha男孩，Rogers先生工作室里新来的专门设计alpha服装的Omega女孩。

Curtis从他们的生活中消失了。但他却在Jack的脑海里生了根，发了芽。有一股神奇的力量驱使着这个男孩从幼时开始就对这个男人产生了一种奇怪的执念——让他始终无法忘记这个男人，又或者是，他不愿意忘记这个男人。

这种感觉他也说不出来到底是为了什么。越是长大，他就越是搞不清楚这种执念从何而来，这种执念像是成了一种本能，让他不由自主地就想要记住Curtis。

但是那么，那么多年过去了。从他还是个小孩，到了他上小学，开始游走在各种秀场里。后来他的个子慢慢长高了，原本有些婴儿胖的小脸也长开了，显出了同他父亲相似的眉眼，深邃的眼窝，高挺的鼻梁，含着笑意的嘴唇，还有那双勾魂摄魄的绿眼睛，似乎带着些春天叶子悄悄舒开的青涩。然后他在镁光灯下度过了他的十八岁，性别分化，他是个alpha。

但他还是记着那个男人。

然后到了二十一岁。当他以为他再也见不到这个男人的时候，当他以为这个男人真的要永远成为他脑海中的记忆的时候。

他出现了。

带着熟悉的信息素气味，还是那副苦大仇深的表情，但却坐在了最靠前的位置，用一双炽热的灰蓝色眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。

用那一双如同蒙了一层薄雾的蓝眼睛，无声地，专注地，死死地望着他。或许他不该这么武断，毕竟他不知道这个男人到底为何而来。或者他并不是在望他，而是在望别的什么人。或许这个男人早已经忘了他了。

是啊，都十六年了，谁还会记得一个奶孩子呢？

Jack想到这里，心里突然出现了一种令人堵得难受的感觉，这种感觉涌现得那么突兀，让他如鲠在喉。Jack眨了眨眼睛，努力让自己平静下来。他盖上杂志，不再去看它了。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis在这孩子的发鬓旁落下亲吻，这是那种纯粹的，不沾染任何情欲的亲吻，仅仅只是久违的故友，或者说，仅仅只是无端而发的喜爱和怜惜。  
> 这个孩子值得他用十六年去惦记着。值得他用十六年的拼搏换回来如今踏上这片故土的机会。

 

 

酒会对于Curtis来说向来都是不必要的存在，但这也只对对于他二人而言罢了。在内部他还是会定期开一些小型的酒会什么的，来拉近和下属们的关系——至少能让他自己看起来更平易近人些。

不过平心而论，如果不是必要的话，Curtis更愿意自己一个人待着。喝点威士忌或者伏特加。他喜欢一个人晃着厚底的酒杯，躺在摇椅上，从他的房间里看着窗外的天空。这让他心情平静，脑子放空，暂时不去想那些恶心人的糟心事。然后在这忙里偷闲的间隙里，偷偷想会儿他蜜糖一样的小孩儿。

这个时候，他的手上终于不用握着枪，也不必沾满血。他会用他干净却布满枪茧的手轻轻勾起脖子上的那条小细链子，然后拉出一个小坠子。轻轻按下暗扣，装饰着镂空玫瑰纹的盖子无声弹开，露出了坠子里藏着的一个小秘密。

Curtis用他的手指小心翼翼地摩挲着坠子里的照片，他是那么认真，那么入神，动作轻柔得就像是在抚摸玫瑰娇嫩的花瓣。但比玫瑰花瓣还要娇嫩的是相片里那个笑得灿然的孩子。相片里的孩子看起来不过五六岁的样子，眉眼间尽是乖巧，尤其是那双微微垂下的绿眼睛，只一眼，就能让人忍不住心里悄悄软了一块。

没人知道Curtis为什么总是带着这枚跟他气场完全相悖的链子。这枚链子一直被这个男人贴身戴着，从没见过他脱下。Curtis曾经有个情妇，不过只是想要摸一摸，便被他一巴掌打开了伸过来的手。然后这个情妇就再也没出现过在Curtis的身边。从那时开始就更没人敢问这枚链子的的事情了，只知道是对Curtis非常重要。

不过作为Curtis多年来的左右手，这条链子的由来Edger自然是知道的。毕竟当初这枚链子就是Edger替Curtis拿回来的。不过坠子照片里的人是谁，这他真不知道，直到今年初秋的时候，Curtis叫他去找一个叫Jack Rogers的男孩的时候，他才终于直到那坠子里的人到底是谁。

时尚界冉冉升起的一颗新星，无数镜头中的焦点，各大品牌的宠儿。

他对比了下手里拿到的这张照片中的孩子和杂志上那个就连笑一笑都足以让bate，Omega甚至alpha都尖叫的男人——他该称赞一下他那穿衣完全没有半点品味的老大在挑人方面品味真是好到吓人吗？

不过，这张照片被Mr.Everett贴身戴了有十多年了吧？难道他能在这孩子还只有几岁的时候就推断出他以后能长成个移动荷尔蒙？还是说……

Edger打了个寒颤，被自己的想法吓了一跳，转头就去着手办他的事情，不再想这些有的没的了。

知道得越多，死得也越早。

而这一切Curtis都不知道。他只知道，自己必须回美国去，必须要与那孩子见上一面。这是他那么多年来的执念。无论那孩子还记不记得他，他都想要去见一见。

这个孩子长大之后的模样，一定会是惊人的漂亮。在Curtis还是二十出头的毛头小子的时候，他看着软软的Jackie，就幻想过长大之后的Jack。那必然是精致得令人咂舌的男人，只不过一个眼神一个微笑，连手指头都不用动，便会有无数男孩女孩趋之若鹜。而十多年之后，当他终于打听到了那孩子的所在，他摩挲着杂志封面上那个耀眼的男人的面庞，看着他已经褪去了青涩的眉眼，看着他仍带有天真味道的嘴唇，想象中的那个人与现在眼前的这个既熟悉又陌生的男人的模样重合，居然惊人地契合。

这就是他的Jack。

Curtis将手中这杯冒着微小气泡的香槟一饮而尽，双眼死死地盯着不远处的某个众星捧月的男人。那个男人身材颀长，双眉微微舒开，一双漂亮的绿眼睛微微敛下，浓密的睫毛在眼睑处投下一小片阴影，让这个男人看起来优雅又多情。

“唐·培里侬爱浓泰库的纪年香槟，口感非常醇厚……不过对于美丽的女士们来说，酩悦不记年王朝玫瑰干红梦幻的粉色一定会更受你们的青睐……”

Jack一向在女士们之间游刃有余，但今天他显然有些心不在焉，尤其是当他看到某个男人越走越近的时候，他悄悄往后半步，不动声色地向这群像围着玫瑰转的花蝴蝶们似的女士们露出一个抱歉的笑，然后准备悄悄离场的时候，那男人却似乎是看透了他的想法，居然加快了步伐，三两步走上来，有些突兀却不失礼节地打断了女士们的嬉笑。

“很抱歉，”满脸大胡子的男人居然扯出了个内敛的笑来，带着点克制和自持，“能将这位先生先借给我一小会儿吗？”

强势的Alpha气场无声展开，得体地展露了自己的能力的同时又不会吓到这群莺莺燕燕。这群女士你看看我，我看看你，虽然有些不情愿，但还是结伴离开了。徒留下捏着一个空酒杯的Jack和这个可以称之为不速之客的男人。

他们就这样在喧闹的酒会里对视着。相似的身高，不一样的年纪，一个历尽沧桑变得内敛，一个成了风度翩翩的青年。明明离得那么近，却像是分离在不同的世界里。

过了许久许久，久到连作为男模的Jack都觉得有些腿酸了，对面这个男人才慢慢开口，声音嘶哑像是许久不曾说话以至于忘记了自己的声音。

“嘿，Jack，”有着一双灰蓝色眼睛的男人缓缓说着，声音里有些不易察觉的小心翼翼，“你还记得我吗？”

Jack抿着嘴唇，晃了晃手中的空酒杯，似乎若有所思，在男人刚想再开口的时候却突然抬起那双绿眼睛，那双早已褪去了年幼时的那种叶子舒开的新绿的眼睛，此刻是深深的，摄人心魄的幽绿。

Jack笑了笑，举起手里的空酒杯，微微颔首道：“我们为什么不去拿一杯新的香槟，然后去露台聊聊呢？”

男人看到Jack眼里的笑意，但却发现这笑意，虽然美，却美得不真实，而且未及眼底。这是一种空泛的，仅存于表面的笑，甚至带点不易察觉的疏离。

“.…..好。”

 

 

 

 

“Jack……我……”

有着一双绿眼睛的男人，或者是男孩，轻轻抬手阻止了Curtis的开场白。他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，声音已经没了幼时的甜美，度过了变声期之后的男孩声音带着一种性感的柔和，像是含了一口兼有醇厚与清爽两种口感的香槟，让人感到一种奇异的梦幻。

“嘿，你好啊，Mr.Everett.”Jack微微侧头，面色有些不明显的红，他微微笑着，靠在露台的栏杆上，两指随意地捏着细长的杯身，显得肆意又张扬。

“你是想要跟我谈谈你们集团下个季度跟我的合作吗？”

Jack一副公事公办的模样，眼角眉梢却全然不是那回事。Curtis看到这双有些轻佻地绿眼睛下掩着深深的警觉和不动声色地打量。

Curtis皱了皱眉。

“我很抱歉。”Curtis盯着Jack红艳的嘴唇，“我……”

Jack舔了舔嘴唇，也不知道自己无由来的一股闷气到底是怎么回事，于是他撇了撇嘴，似乎有些懊恼。他抬眼看了一眼Curtis欲言又止的模样，只觉得眼前这个男人既熟悉又陌生。

明明样子没怎么变过，但似乎有什么已经不一样了。但Jack又说不上来。

“算了，”Jack笑了下，他的笑很有技巧，是那种礼貌却不显疏离的，Curtis看到这个漂亮男人的眼睛里已经少了点什么。

“那么，Mr.Everett来找我是有什么事吗？”

Curtis呼吸一滞，他从未想过他们见面后的第一个话题，而且这个“Mr.Everett”的称呼就像是一堵无形的墙，将他们两个无情分开，明明不过几步的距离，却咫尺天涯。

“我还是更希望你叫我Curtis。”Curtis憋红了脸，才说出那么一句话。

Jack听到“Curtis”这个名字的时候，心脏像是被狠狠地攥着，几乎要让他难以呼吸，他突然抬眸望向Curtis，微笑的表情都差点挂不住，他的唇角微微抖动着，只能够勉强掩盖住自己有些哽咽的声音尖锐地问道：“那么，你到底是所谓的物流经理Curtis，还是雪国继任者Mr.Everett呢？”

看着这个漂亮男人终于按捺不住的模样，Curtis居然有些想笑，他无法否认这一刻他是喜悦的——因为他的Jackie还记得他，记得他这个只与他相处过短短时日的Curtis。

“两个都是。”Curtis上前一步，注视着Jack的绿眼睛，“但我始终是Curtis，从来没有变过。”

“我说过我会回来的，I promise.”

Jack原本只是抱着些试探性地问这个人问题，毕竟都那么多年了。这个人悄无声息地消失了足足十多年，蓦然冒了出来，还顶了个雪国继任者的名号，这让他不得不产生了些别的什么想法。

或许这个男人并不是Curtis，只是一个与Curtis过分相似的，甚至连信息素味道都相差无几的陌生人？

毕竟已经那么多年了。

Jack看着这个男人，开始有些厌倦了。当他走过来一开口的时候，那熟悉的开场搭讪方式就已经勾起了一些于他而言并算不上愉快的回忆。

但是当这个男人说出“Curtis”这个名字的时候，他的世界突然就陷入了一片寂静，只余下这个多年来没有人提及过的名字。

Curtis。

杯子从指间滑落，甜美的酒液流了满地，玻璃酒杯的碎片在月光下悄悄映出两人相拥的影子。

一切都发生得那么猝不及防，Curtis甚至只来得及张开双臂迎接他的Jackie。这个男孩，这个有着凛冽玫瑰香味的男孩，带着淡淡的alpha信息素撞进了他的怀里，像是他一头闯进了一处秘密花园，那里有含苞待放的白蔷薇，盛开的红玫瑰，带着华丽果香的黑皮诺还有香甜的野草莓。

还是个甜美的孩子。

Curtis拍了拍这孩子的背，带着明显的安慰意味。

“你骗了我。”Jack的声音有些喑哑，“Liar.”

“但是我还是回来了。”虽然是在十六年之后。

Curtis在这孩子的发鬓旁落下亲吻，这是那种纯粹的，不沾染任何情欲的亲吻，仅仅只是久违的故友，或者说，仅仅只是无端而发的喜爱和怜惜。

这个孩子值得他用十六年去惦记着。值得他用十六年的拼搏换回来如今踏上这片故土的机会。

你值得我去做这一切，Jack。

而Jack只是更加用力地抱紧了这个熟悉又陌生的男人。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack只是看着这个不善言辞的男人的眼睛，他就能在里面读到这个男人希望他所想要读到的，而且不由自主地就想要答应他。  
> 他希望有自己的陪伴。

玩物 12

 

“我以为你再也不会回来了。”Jack的绿眼睛在星光下显得格外透彻，细碎的星子静静地映入他的眼中，像是繁星坠入湖底。

Curtis摇了摇头。

“我当时被一些事情绊住了手脚，没办法脱身，总之……”Curtis挠了挠头，不知道从哪里开始解释，他想了好一会儿，最后也只能憋出那么一句苍白的话来，“总之，事情很复杂。”

Jack原本就没打算听他的解释。毕竟……

毕竟他们又没有什么关系。

Jack被自己这个突然冒出来的想法吓了一跳。但随即却又发现，这个想法没有半点可以纠错的地方——他和Curtis，除了那个小小意外而产生的交集外，他们之间又有什么关系呢？他们之间的关系甚至能够称得上不过是萍水相逢。

Jack敛下一双眼睛，偷偷藏住自己无由来的慌乱和无措。

“嗯……这样……”Jack含糊地应着，唇角微微上扬着，仍旧是无懈可击的微笑，“回来就好。”

过了一会儿，他又忍不住问：“还走吗？”

Curtis看着他，就这样定定地看着他，还是没有表情，但语气却是无比郑重地答道：“不走了。”

再也不走了。

不知道为什么，这原本不过是一句无比正常无比套路的问话，却被这个男人答出几乎是可以称上是款款深情的感觉。

Jack不禁呼吸一滞，差点就乱了呼吸。Jack有些不自然地移开了与Curtis对视的目光，看着旁边地上碎掉了的酒杯，还有已经干的差不多了的酒液，试图以此来分散自己的注意力。

他不该喝那么多的，不然现在也不会那么热。

Jack眨了眨眼睛，突然觉得有些喉咙发干。

“说实话，我看到你的时候，还有些惊讶……”Jack拉了拉领子，抬眸去看还拿着杯香槟的Curtis，实话说，现在眼前这个男人还真的有些难跟十多年前那个不修边幅的男人联系在一起。

“毕竟你现在可是Mr.Everett。”Jack靠在栏杆上，试着让自己放松一些，“我还以为，只是哪个跟你长得很像的Alpha想过来搭讪了……结果真的是你……”

Curtis没反驳那个敏感的姓氏，反而抓住了Jack话里的某个重点——“搭讪？”

Jack摆了摆手，显得有些不耐：“都是些仗着自己有钱有权就以为自己可以为所欲为的人。”

Jack眨了眨眼睛，显得有些俏皮：“你要知道，在他们眼里，我们这些模特就是玩物一样的东西。”

是啊，这本来就是个没有是非黑白的浊世。有些有钱人上位者癖好奇特，其中就不乏喜爱狎玩同为Alpha的Alpha。就单是Curtis知道的，跟他有接触过的上层贵族中就有不少有这样的“小癖好”的人。其中有好几个还差点玩出了人命。

Curtis看着Jack的眉眼，看着他颀长的身材，举手投足的优雅。不难想象为什么那些人会打这个男人的主意。

Curtis在心里轻轻叹了口气。

这个男孩儿，不过单单这样站着，就已经那么吸引眼球，更何况是在台上那副拒人于千里之外的冰冷模样呢？不过也好在，他是个不折不扣的Alpha，如果是个Bate或者Omega……

Curtis眼内闪过一道狠戾的光，但下一瞬又消失不见了。

“不说这个了。”Jack微微笑着，夺过Curtis手中的香槟一饮而尽，睁着一双染上了水色的绿眼睛直直地看着他，“一个人？”

Jack不会问Curtis是怎么变成雪国继任者的。他知道自己没立场问也没资格问。刚刚的失语不过是感情突如其来的爆发，把他的脑子搅得如同一团乱麻，他嘴巴一张，这句不合时宜的话就悄悄溜出来了。如果是平静下的他，根本不会做出那么不得体的事情。

于是他只能轻轻带过，选择了个没有那么敏感的话题。

一个人，可以是问今晚有没有带个伴儿，也可以是问家里有没有人。这个问题很笼统，答得细不细全看回答的那个人。而Jack也恰好用这个问题试试这个男人谈话的底线到底在哪里。

Curtis被夺过酒杯还有些回不过神来，他顿了下才回答。

“是，没带别人过来。”

Jack勾了勾唇角，笑道：“你现在可是雪国的‘继任者’，居然不带个漂亮的Omega过来？”

“没有可以带的人，”Curtis皱了皱眉，“他们太麻烦了。”

不是没有，只是不愿意带。

Jack了然于心。他有些不自然地将目光移到别处去，不知道为什么居然感到了有种奇怪的空落落的感觉。那种感觉就像是最喜欢的那个玩具被别人抱在了怀里似的。

“你有伴儿？Omega还是Bate？”Curtis看着Jack又有些跑神了，便也抛过去了个问题。说实话，他也挺好奇的，这个漂亮男孩儿的选择。

Jack摇了摇头，笑道：“没有这样的人。”

比起带着一个人走来走去，他更愿意一个人乐得逍遥。毕竟Jack Benjamin Rogers在哪个酒会、舞会上，不是女士们甚至男士们追随的焦点呢？这个时候多了个人反而显得有些不便了。而且Jack也不希望给别人一些错误的“信息”。毕竟因为这个而会错了意的人可不止一个。

Curtis想了想，突然道：“如果可以，下次你可以陪我来吗？”

Curtis怕自己说不清楚，又加了句：“类似的这样的场合。”

“我刚回来不久，对这边还是不太熟悉。而Omega和Bate对于我来说也始终不是很方便。”

Jack看着这个男人，灰蓝色的眼睛里有着隐隐的期待，但又隐忍着，像是生怕他被吓跑了。

如果说，他们是陌生人，这是完全成立的。他们相处的时日加起来不过三个月，而他们的分离足足有十六年。而如今他们再次相遇，却似乎完全没有那种疏离和客套，反倒像是一对久别的友人。Jack只是看着这个不善言辞的男人的眼睛，他就能在里面读到这个男人希望他所想要读到的，而且不由自主地就想要答应他。

他希望有自己的陪伴。

有这个意思就够了。

于是Jack无声敛下眼睛，晃了晃手里的酒杯，语气轻佻地应道：

“Of course，my pleasure.”

 

 

 

结果第二天各大杂志的头条就出来了。

“雪国继任者夜访情人？！”“情人身份疑似当红男模”

Jack不习惯早起，所以他在几乎全世界都知道了这个消息之后，他才从社交网络上知道那么一回事。

他随意地扒拉了下挡住视线的额发，看着上面配图。黑乎乎的，Curtis的身子挡住了他，不过从Curtis的动作来看，隐约可以看得出来是一个亲吻的姿势。

Jack想了想，那时候似乎是他先扑上去，然后Curtis接住了他，亲吻的话……他摸了摸脸侧，昨天Curtis似乎是亲了亲他的鬓角来着。这个角度来看确实很难不被误会，这也不能说是谁的错，只能说他们两个都太疏忽了吧。不过Jack转念一想，自己跟Curtis都是Alpha，这有什么好避讳的呢？

于是他很淡定地合上手提电脑，拿起他的还没喝完的咖啡起身做早餐去了。

而另一边的Curtis也在看着同一张照片。

他仔仔细细地看着报道，确认上面并没有出现Jack的名字后长舒一口气。他拉了拉领带，有些奇怪为什么自己居然会觉得如释重负。

他不是很希望Jack的名字会跟他的同时出现在一起——并不是说他不愿意，而是他害怕，是的，他害怕，害怕就因为他们两个的名字同时出现，而使Jack成为某些人的目标。

门被轻轻敲响。

“Mr.Everett.”一个相貌斯文的男人走了进来，在离办公桌还有五步距离的时候停了下来，垂手而立。

“事情办好了？”

“都已经去打过招呼，那些报道信息都会在中午十二点之前全部撤下。”

Curtis微微颔首：“以后这些都按这个处理吧。”

“明白了。”

话语刚落，男人微一鞠躬就想退出去，但刚刚转过身就被Curtis再次叫住了。

“Mr.Everett？”

“你……”Curtis有些欲言又止，男人站在原处等着。这个男人不过二十来岁，但却已经在Curtis新拉起的团队里有着不低的地位。他主要管Curtis对外形象和公关处理。管得杂，看似都是零碎的小事，但其实他是能够最经常接触到Curtis的人之一。

男人低头准备着，他虽然入雪国不过短短两三年的时间，不过他有信心能够进入Mr.Everett的亲信团。

无论什么事情，他都一定会做到最好。

“你知道年轻人……就是像你这样二十来岁的年轻人，都喜欢去什么地方玩吗？”

“……？”

最后男人僵硬着脸给了Curtis几个小建议。

“如果像您说的，那位先生只有二十出头的话，您又想跟他叙叙旧……我猜清吧会是个不错的选择。”

 

 

 

Jack的手机震动了一下。

他挑了挑眉，化妆师手一抖便把眉毛给画歪了。

“啊，很抱歉！”

Jack挥了挥手，略带歉意地说：“是我道歉才对，是我刚刚乱动了……你继续吧。”

化妆师这才小心翼翼地用棉签抹去眉毛上多余的眉粉，重新开始上妆。而Jack则悄悄拿出了手机，划开屏幕——

“今晚有空吗？——C”

Curtis的私人电话号码。

“我今晚有安排吗？”Jack抬眸，看着镜子里的助理。Bate助理推了推眼镜，翻了翻手机，道：“今晚有一个酒会……是……”

“重要吗？”

助理愣了一下，在主办方和邀请名录上扫了两眼，斟酌了下，又看了看镜子里Jack的脸色，有些犹豫地说：“大概是……不算太过重要的。”

Jack点了点头，垂眸看手里的手机，十指飞快地按了起来。

“有的。——J”

“今晚出来？我去你楼下接你？——C”

Jack抬眼看了看墙上的钟，估量着自己是没时间回家了。

“不了，你给我地点，我直接去吧。——J”

“我去接你吧，地点？——C”

Jack微微勾了勾唇，看得化妆师脸红心跳地，差点又手抖。

今天Rogers先生是遇到什么美事了吗？这种笑容在这个男孩儿的脸上可不多见。化妆师一边给这个漂亮男孩扫着阴影，一边暗暗地想。

而另一边紧紧攥着手机的Curtis则有些焦虑地等待着Jack的回信。

手机一阵短促的震动。Curtis划开手机，里面是一段地址。Curtis有些紧张的脸上终于展露出了一个算不上明显的笑来。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他抱着这个男孩旋转，他是那么轻，轻得就像是他的一缕幽梦，他是那么美好，美好得就像是这一切不过是他的幻想。  
> 他看着男孩微微眯起的绿眼睛，终于忍不住微微侧头吻上了他觊觎已久的嘴唇。

 

 

 “怎么只有你一个？”Jack上Curtis的车的时候已经是快九点的时间了。

Curtis没带保镖也没带司机，对于他现在的地位来说简直有些太过简单了。Curtis摇了摇头，道：“没必要。”

而且带上他们也有些碍手碍脚的。

Jack笑了一下开始带安全带。刚刚扣上，抬眸却看到了Curtis放大的脸。

“……”

两人的距离近到几乎可以感受到彼此的呼吸，Jack看着Curtis的灰蓝色眼睛，看到里面映着自己有些不知所措的脸。Curtis看了一会儿，突然伸出拇指擦了一下Jack的脸颊。

“有脏东西。”低沉的声音在耳边响起，Jack眨了眨眼睛，看到Curtis拇指上有一抹淡淡的暗色。

“大概是刚刚卸妆有些急了。”Jack侧过脸去，用手背胡乱擦了擦，力度有些大了，擦得他的脸颊都有些发红。

“下次别那么急，慢慢来。”Curtis轻轻拍了下Jack粗鲁的手，抽了张湿纸巾给他擦脸。Jack被他按着，只能乖乖地侧着脸让他擦，脸上的感觉有些凉，让他不禁打了个哆嗦。

“去哪儿？”

“找了间清吧……”

Jack笑出声来，绿色的眼睛里有着毫不掩饰的嘲笑。

“开车吧，老头子。”Jack在导航仪上熟练的输了个地名，然后选择了开始导航，他抬眼给Curtis抛去了个挑衅的眼神，不过Curtis并没有感到那种alpha之间挑衅的热血沸腾，反而还觉得这孩子挺可爱的。

就像是一只小猫嚣张地给了你一爪子，然后跑到远处居高临下地看着你。

“带你去个好地方。”

 

 

 

Jack虽说是个足够乖巧的孩子，但酒吧是没少去的。Rogers先生和Barnes先生都是开明的人。他们并不认为完全古板的教育能够让孩子成为一个更好的人。适当的放松和娱乐也是很不错的。而且Jack是个alpha，虽然有着一张漂亮脸蛋，但别人想占便宜也不是那么轻易的事情。而Jack也不是喜欢占别人便宜的人。

所以两位家长都相当放心。

况且和朋友们去酒吧玩一玩，也不失为一种很好的拉近关系的方式。

“这间我来了很多次，不会有娱记。”

Jack显然在这里非常吃得开，一进去迎面而来就是两个bate女孩，这对姐妹花几乎长得一模一样，长得也非常漂亮，而精致的眼妆又给她们加了不少分。

“嘿，Jack！”她们一见到Jack都露出了惊喜的表情，像两只欢快地小鸟一样扑进了Jack的怀里。Jack微微挑眉，显得有些不耐，但仍是游刃有余的。

“嘿，sweetheart.”

Curtis在后面看着那两个女孩叽叽喳喳地挽着Jack的手臂说着什么，显得兴致勃勃，眼内都是不加掩饰的喜悦和暗示。而Jack则是挂着稍稍有些疏离的笑，低声给两个女孩说了些什么，然后那两个女孩显得有些失落，但还是依依不舍地松开了Jack的手臂。临走前还在Jack的脸上落下了两枚亲吻。

“热情的女孩儿，嗯？”Curtis等那两个女孩儿走了之后才上前去，轻轻掰过Jack的脸，用手指拭去那些艳红刺眼的颜色。

Jack抬眼看了看Curtis的脸色，Curtis还是没什么表情，倒是手上的动作轻柔又认真。

“我挺久没来了，他们看见我估计有些兴奋吧。”

他的男孩儿的确是万众瞩目的存在。只是短短的一条走廊，就有不少男孩女孩热情地给Jack问好，不少还缠了上来，不过都被Jack拒绝了。而旁边的Curtis倒是没人骚扰。大概是因为他一副生人勿进的模样，拒人于千里之外的冰冷气场，让别人都不敢问津。又或许是因为他们都把Curtis当成Jack带来的保镖了吧，别说，就这身装扮还挺像的。

Jack回头看看穿着大衣配长靴的Curtis，心里只觉得好笑。他从男孩女孩们的包围圈里撤了出来，然后无比自然地搭上了Curtis的肩膀。

“嘿，姑娘小伙子们，今天我有约了，让我跟我的朋友好好喝一杯好吗？”

Curtis被这个男孩揽住，他们俩离得是那么近，近得似乎只要一转头就能亲上这孩子的脸，他用眼角看这孩子，看到他笑得肆意的嘴唇，看到他卷翘的睫毛，看到他未及眼底的笑意。

于是他们终于得以好好地坐下来了。

昏暗的灯光，喧闹的舞池，不过吧台这边还是相对比较安静的。

“一杯纽约，要沾边波本威士忌，少糖。”Jack显然很老练，他挑挑眉，示意让Curtis点。

Curtis想了想，还是保守地叫了杯加冰威士忌。Jack摇了摇头，抬手让酒保给Curtis来杯“教父”。

“你该试试新花样，”Jack懒懒地靠在吧台上，白衬衫上面几颗扣子解开来，露出漂亮的锁骨，“这家店的杏仁利口酒相当不错，尤其是跟威士忌调在一起的时候——”

话声刚落，酒保便把两杯酒推了过来，一杯用厚底的古典式酒杯装着，剔透的冰块被浸泡在琥珀色的酒液中。而另一杯则用鸡尾酒杯装着，浅浅的橘让这杯酒看起来更像是一杯橙汁。

“Toast.”Jack举杯。

Curtis拿起他的厚底酒杯，透过琥珀色的酒液透明的冰块看着Jack模糊的面容。

“Toast.”

威士忌的馥郁和杏仁利口酒浓厚的味道在酒杯中悄悄融合，等到了口中的时候有一种奇妙的口感，不算很刺激，反倒是有一种醇厚的感觉。

Curtis抬眼看对面的Jack，只见他轻轻呷了一小口，当即便眯起了眼睛，皱了皱眉头。

“我下次应该不放糖的，”Jack放下了酒杯，不去看它了，“威士忌的烟熏香味和酸橙汁还算不错，但甜味实在是不适合我。”

Curtis听不太懂，只知道是不好喝。

“你喜欢这些？”

“嗯，一般，可以说喜欢吧。”Jack看着下面摇摆身体的男女，若有所思。

Curtis点了点头，没再继续问了。

这孩子从小就不嗜甜，连巧克力都要吃百分之七十多的，实在是不像一般的孩子。他总是不一样的。Curtis看着这孩子。

长大了也不像是一般的男孩儿那样，深陷光环中的纸醉金迷。Curtis看得出来，这孩子虽然众星捧月，但却从不眷恋那种虚浮的追捧。或许就是因为他在聚光灯下长大，所以更懂得如何在这些场合中进退有度吧。礼貌却不显得疏离，亲近却不显得热络。就是因为这种若即若离的感觉，才让Beta，Omega甚至Alpha都对他趋之若鹜。

Curtis又喝了口酒，意外发现自己爱挺喜欢这个味道的。

现在时间还算是早的，Curtis在喝酒的间隙又跟Jack聊了会儿，Rogers先生和Barnes先生最近还好吗？Jack最近又有什么活动？大学在哪儿读？出来跑秀会耽误学业吗？

Curtis聊的都是些零碎问题，他自己显然也注意到了，这像长辈一般的口吻，让Jack有些无精打采的。他不知道从何聊起，只能说这些，但这就无声地将自己阻挡在了Jack的世界之外。

其实Curtis是想问的，嘿，Jackis，这十来年你有想过我吗？你送我的小熊我还好好地收着，我给你的呢？还有，我希望送你一件十多年前就想要送的礼物，现在就挂在我的脖子上，但我就是没勇气告诉你。

但Curtis没说。他也不知道该怎么说。

DJ似乎换了首曲子，Jack坐直了身子，往下望去，下面的男男女女已经开始自觉凑成对，随着音乐轻轻摇摆起了身子。

“Curtis，会跳舞吗？”

Curtis还拿着酒杯在想自己的事情，抬眸却看见Jack已经站了起来，眼睛里映着酒吧里骤然亮起的彩灯。

“……”

 

 

 

Curtis被他的男孩儿拉拽下了舞池。

“晃一晃，摇一摇，不要干站着啊。”Jack像是变了个人。他舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛不知道因为酒精还是因为灯光，居然泛着浅浅的水光，苍绿的颜色成了深色的琥珀，让Curtis不由自主就想起刚才他喝的那杯酒，还有那醇厚的口感。

酒精，灯光，音乐，晃动的身体，这一切都让Curtis有些喉咙发干。

You can dance

Every dance with the guy who gives you the eye,let him hold you tight.

Jack笑着拉着他的手，教着他摇摆身体。Curtis看着身边摇摆着身体的人们，再看看眯着眼睛的Jack，虽然有些奇怪，但也开始跟随着节奏摆了起来。

“对，手也要晃一晃，不用那么紧张，Curtis。”

Jack握住了他的手，将他的手扶在了自己的腰上。

“会跳tango吗？”

You can smile

Every smile for the manWho held your hand

Neath the pale moonlight

Jack的手轻轻贴着他的，他凑得是那么近，近得Curtis都能看清这个男人眼睛里那种绿有一点点幽幽的蓝。

Curtis的手虚扶着这个男人的腰，开始亦步亦趋的跟着他的舞步。

But don't forget who's taking you home

And in who's arms you're gonna be

So darling, save the last dance for me

Curtis突然握住Jack的手轻轻举高，Jack似乎有些惊讶，但下一瞬便从善如流地回握住了Curtis的手，另一手背到身后去，流利地旋身，Curtis看见这个男人唇角的笑意悄悄蔓延，眼角也堆上了细碎的笑纹。

Baby, don't you know I love you so

Can't you feel it when we touch

I will never, never let you go

I love you, oh so much

Curtis凑近了他的男孩儿，他们的手是握得那么紧，他们的距离是那么近。他们近得呼吸交缠，只要微一侧头就能四唇相接。Curtis敛下眼睛，盯着这个男孩微微上扬的嘴唇，突然非常有想要接吻的欲望。

像是一枚鲜红的樱桃，就放在你的嘴边，只要轻轻一咬，就能流出酸甜的果汁。

Jack突然对他笑了笑，手指轻轻摸上他的大衣扣子。

If he asks

If you're all alone

Can he walk you home

You must tell him no

Curtis轻轻摇摆着身体，任由Jack一颗一颗地解开他的大衣扣子。Jack的绿眼睛里闪着调皮的光，他轻轻凑近Curtis的耳边，身体相贴的摩擦让Curtis觉得有些难以思考。

“说吧，Mr.Everett.你的保镖在哪儿？”

Jack跟着节奏踏着舞步，轻巧地将Curtis的大衣拉了下来。而Curtis却伸手拉回了即将脱离他掌控的Jack，一手接过他过于累赘的大衣，随手甩去了人群中的某个角落。灯光所照不到的地方，一个穿着与身边来寻乐的人并无二样的男人伸手精准地接住了被甩过来的大衣，收好衣服后继续被淹没在了看热闹的人群中。这个人虽然看起来十分普通，但他的后腰其实别着一把特配斯太尔。Curtis如今坐上这个位置，不带一个保镖出门那基本上是不可能的，毕竟黑白两道的人都还虎视眈眈地盯着他这个上位没多久的“新人”呢。

Cause don't forget who's taking you home

And in whose arms you're gonna be

Save the last dance for me

Jack用余光看见了，但抬眼看Curtis的时候却又只剩下了笑意。他扶着Curtis的肩在舞池中转呀转，他似乎很忘我，但却又好像不是。而Curtis则专注地看着这个漂亮男孩，灰蓝的眼睛里只映着这个男孩的样子。

宛若情人共舞。

Curtis牵着这个男孩在舞池中旋转，旋转，男孩笑得很肆意，让他也不由自主染上了笑意。

So darling, save the last dance for me

So don't forget who's taking you home

Or in who's arms you're gonna be

So darling save the last dance for me

Oh baby, save the last dance for me

他猛地抱起了Jack，看着Jack惊诧的表情，不禁露出了一个堪称灿烂的笑。他是那么喜欢他的男孩，每一次的相遇都会给他带来惊喜，带来悸动，带来希望。他是刺穿层层乌云的一缕微光，照亮了荒芜雪原上的一隅。但只是一隅，便已经让他感受到了春天的美好。

他抱着这个男孩旋转，他是那么轻，轻得就像是他的一缕幽梦，他是那么美好，美好得就像是这一切不过是他的幻想。

他看着男孩微微眯起的绿眼睛，终于忍不住微微侧头吻上了他觊觎已久的嘴唇。

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文中的舞曲为同志亦凡人中的插曲《save the last dance for me》，Curtis和Jack跳舞有参考Brian和Justin在毕业舞会上跳的舞。  
> 唉其实我就是想写这支舞而已【捧心】


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是从未有过的感觉。或许是因为太过突然，或者又是因为气氛实在是太过煽情，这一切居然都给了Jack一个错觉——感觉这个男人是爱着自己的。  
> 但这怎么可能呢？Alpha和Alpha？

 

 

 

Jack并不是什么都不懂的小孩。他很受欢迎，非常受欢迎。他当然交过男女朋友，不过大多是Beta。Omega的话，他就要含蓄一些，毕竟Omega对于他那么一个Alpha来说，可是接近定时炸弹一般的存在。

因为工作原因，他多多少少会跟形形色色的Alpha，Beta甚至Omega接触。逢场作戏也好，礼貌上的接触也好，虚虚实实的游戏也不少。不过怎么说，他和这些男男女女都会保持安全距离，不过亲吻还是会有的。

但是跟Alpha还是第一次。

因为他漂亮的脸蛋，不少Alpha也会对他表示出隐晦的好感。明面上的暗地里的，酒会上不经意的扶腰，交谈时轻佻的手势，举杯时暧昧的眼神，都无一不是在对Jack暗示些什么。

面对这些暗示，Jack通常都是谨慎而礼貌地，不动声色地拒绝。他虽然只是个模特，但并不代表他就跟某些愿意出卖自己的身体博取上位的人一样。他喜欢这个行业，喜欢这个舞台，只是因为它本身而并非什么别的东西。别的他不需要也不想要。

那你呢，Curtis，你这样做是为什么？

Curtis的嘴唇有些干燥，毛茸茸的胡子弄得他有些痒。凛冽的信息素席卷而来，明明是霜雪的味道，明明应该是凛冽的，但在亲吻落在他的唇上的时候，却成了细碎的雪花，星星点点吻在他的唇上，然后悄悄融化，被他含在唇间。薄雪无声掩盖住稍显春意的大地，洁白的霜落在玫瑰上，像是触到了焰火，不过一瞬便成了点点晶莹，润物细无声。

这是从未有过的感觉。或许是因为太过突然，或者又是因为气氛实在是太过煽情，这一切居然都给了Jack一个错觉——感觉这个男人是爱着自己的。

但是这怎么可能呢？Alpha和Alpha？

Jack猛地回过神来，有些迷茫的眼睛突然恢复清明。这个亲吻还在继续着，Curtis的眼睛闭着，显得很沉醉。

昏暗的酒吧，炫目的灯光，悄悄发挥着作用的酒精。

Jack冷静的看着这一切，他轻轻咬了咬Curtis的嘴唇，这是一个小小的提示，Jack想要他睁开眼来，看清楚他所亲吻的人，然后他们就可以结束这个亲吻了。但不料这个男人却误认为这是一个无声的邀请。他将Jack轻轻放下，但却没松开对Jack的禁锢，反而再次吻上了他的嘴唇。这次不再是简单的四唇相接，而是深入的亲吻。

但这不过是兀自沉醉罢了。

Jack想要挣脱却被握住了双手，众目睽睽之下，他不能猛地推开这个男人，他不能这样做也做不了，因为他可悲的地发现，这个男人，这个比他年长十多年的男人手劲儿真是该死的大。而且这个男人毫无自觉散发出来的信息素已经让他不由自主想要臣服。

席卷而来的信息素让他感到烦躁不安，一边是抗拒一边是臣服，这让他对自己产生了难以抑制的厌恶。

最后Jack没办法，只能狠狠地咬了一口Curtis的嘴唇。Curtis皱起眉头，灰蓝色的眼睛慢慢睁开，眼睛里有着显而易见的不满和不解。他终于微微松开了对Jack的桎梏，而Jack却趁Curtis愣神的间隙，不动声色地挣脱了Curtis的控制，在Curtis还没反应过来之前就脱身而去，消失在了熙熙攘攘的人群中，徒留Curtis站在舞池中，灰蓝色的眼睛里是Jack几近落荒而逃的背影。

Curtis第一次感觉到了手足无措。

 

 

 

“Mr.Everett，需要我……”

“不用了。”Curtis挥了挥手，“直接去取车吧。”

他不会再回来了。

Curtis坐在车里，看着车窗外倒退的景色。现在已经接近凌晨，店铺都已经关了门，偶尔开着的也是二十四小时便利店。街上的人很少，只有零星几个醉鬼游荡在街头，或者醉倒在路边。

你现在是走在街上，还是已经坐在了车上，看着倒退的灯光？

Curtis有些怔然。他也不知道为什么自己会这么做。但他就是做了。昏暗的酒吧里，炫目的灯光下，他看着眼前这个男人，这个突然从他记忆中那个可爱幼嫩的小孩儿变成了一个举手投足都透着贵气和优雅的青年。他拥他入怀，手掌相离，指尖在起舞的时候轻轻相触，像是在玩一种谁先动心就输了的游戏。

然后他输了。

他盯着这个男人的嘴唇，稍显淡薄的颜色和微微上扬的弧度，他看着他的嘴唇，像是盯着一颗樱桃，只需他轻轻张嘴，就能衔在齿间。他笑得是那样轻佻而肆意，像是一枚轻轻一咬就会流出甜美汁液的樱桃。

他在引诱他。

于是他情不自禁地倾身，含住了他调皮的嘴唇，将这枚无主的樱桃含在唇间。

但他忘记了，他忽略了——Jack Benjamin Rogers，也是一个不折不扣的Alpha。

那么……他为什么想要吻Jack呢？

他抬手去摸了摸他的嘴唇，他的手指和嘴唇上，还残余着Jack信息素的味道。那是晚春？还是盛夏？叶子变得墨绿，玫瑰开得如同燃烧着的火，但他又嗅到了早春樱桃的味道，与玫瑰的香味相互缠绕，清新和甜腻悄悄融合，微酸的汁液缓缓流过艳红的花瓣，变成了令他心醉神迷的味道。

但他的男孩儿，明明是个Alpha。他应该反感，抗拒，感到挑衅的。Curtis对自己的反应感到迷惑——这太不正常了。

当他霜雪味道的信息素覆上Jack的信息素的时候，他内心居然感到一种奇异的欣喜若狂，像是他等待这一刻，已经等了许久许久了。

他等了，足足十五年了。

沉甸甸的链坠压在他的胸口，这个链坠已经戴了太久了，久到似乎都成了他身体中的一部分，里面那张照片，里面那个笑靥如花的男孩儿，似乎已经成了他灵魂中的一部分。或许从那一刻，那个男孩儿选择了对上他的眼睛的那一瞬，他就已经悄悄走进了他的心里，眨着他苍绿色的眼睛，不动声色地偷走了他的另一半灵魂。

不然为什么他会那么……迷恋这个孩子？

Curtis被自己的想法吓到了。但他又无法反驳。他知道这是不正常的，不正确的，但他又没办法压抑住自己的感情。他不由自主地想要接近这孩子，了解这孩子，似乎只要看着，就会获得一种要满溢出来的幸福。

你对这孩子——你对Jack，到底是什么感情？

他再次面对这个问题。

友情？相差了十七岁的，十五年没见的两个男人？还是纯粹的对孩子的喜爱？但如今他已经成为一个纯粹的，成年的Alpha了。

他在你心中到底是什么定位？

Curtis希望这个男人，可以在他身边。他希望，可以陪着他，看着他，无论是聚光灯下的他，还是平时那个笑得肆意的他。他希望可以跟他十指相扣，跳一支节奏轻缓的舞。他希望可以开着车的时候，旁边坐着的是这个有一双漂亮的绿眼睛的男人。他想教他射击，想握着他的腰，告诉他如何瞄准一头雄鹿的命门。

他想跟他在一起。

不是朋友的那种在一起，也不是情人的那种在一起。是那种，他想将婚戒套进这个男人的无名指的那种在一起。

他闭了闭眼，这个认知对于他来说，还是有些太突然了。

意料之内，却又意料之外。

他早该知道的。

Curtis拿出手机划开了解锁，点开了某个熟悉的号码。

 

 

 

Jack看着震动的手机，心里一阵无由来的烦躁。他应该干脆利落地将这个人的号码拉进了黑名单的。但他尝试了无数遍，指尖明明轻轻一点就可以做到的事情，偏偏就是有一种无形的力度，拉着他的手不让他这样做。

手机亮了屏，又暗了下去。

周而复始。

他猜这个男人大约打了不下五十个电话。但他就是该死的不想听。

Jack看着屏幕彻底暗下去的手机，嘴巴微微动了动，最后小声地憋出来了一句。

“去你的，Curtis。”

他把手机丢一边去，不再管了。

屋子里很安静，只余下他一个人心乱如麻。这是从未试过的感觉，Jack Benjamin Rogers，哪里试过那么憋屈？被一个Alpha亲吻。天知道他是把自己当成了哪个眼熟的Beta或者Omega。

他以为Curtis会和那些“权主”，“金主”有所不同，结果都是一路货色。他又想起年幼时候，这个蓝眼睛的男人守在门外与他说话，房间里是这个男人的父亲——老Everett，和某个知名的Alpha男模在颠鸾倒凤。他也是最近才知道这个男人和老Everett的关系。但就是因为他知道了这一层关系，他就忍不住去联想，去——

他不想再想了。

他眨了眨眼睛，不知道为什么居然会有些难过。

大概是童年的幻想泡泡被现实的尖锐无情戳破了？这个形容真是一点也不Alpha，Jack。他这样对自己说。成熟点，男孩，你已经不是几岁的孩子了，哪个Alpha会对一个长成了相同性别的——如今已经是成年男人了——昔日的孩子，念念不忘？

醒醒吧，Jack。

他告诫着自己要硬起心肠来，然后在这个令他咬牙切齿却又使他有些难过的想法中睡过去了。

梦里有一个蓝眼睛的大胡子男人。

“Hey,Jack.”男人微微笑着，“I miss you.”

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *我离开你了，但我很想你

 

 

 

一大早起来，Jack还有些睡眼惺忪。

起床洗漱，泡咖啡，煮早餐。

这些他做起来都非常熟练。并不是说他经常需要一个人做这些，恰好相反，他并不经常一个人做这些，他会跟他的Alpha父亲一起做。他的Alpha父亲是一个不折不扣的非典型Alpha，他跟大多数Alpha一样，都是爱妻狂魔。不过他的爱并不是表现在他对伴侣的占有欲上，而是体现在“自由”上。

“你Daddy拍完外景回来，已经很累了。”Mr.Rogers手把手教Jack手磨咖啡，然后慢慢煮出醇厚的香味来。

“作为伴侣——我觉得这些无关性别，”Mr.Rogers熟练地煮着麦片，显然已经做了千百遍，动作习惯成自然。“你得学会去设身处地地考虑他的情况，想他所想的……”

而当Rogers先生将最后一块溏心蛋煎好的时候，伴随着锅铲和锅底触碰的清响，红木楼梯响起“哒”、“哒”的脚步声，有些迟缓，显然是脚步声的主人还沉浸在刚刚起床的那种慵懒和倦怠中。

当Jack将属于他的Omega父亲的咖啡放在桌上时，他漂亮的、迷人的、还有些迷糊的Daddy也终于能够坐在餐桌前了。睡得有些乱的头发有几缕调皮地翘了起来，灰绿色的眼睛也还半眯着。他懒懒地打了个哈欠，然后被他的Alpha捏着肉肉的下巴交换了一个缱绻的亲吻。

“醒了吗？”Rogers先生帮他的伴侣将挡住视线的额发别到耳后去，语气轻柔到宛若耳语。

而他的伴侣，Barnes先生则是言简意赅地“嗯”了声，但灰绿的眼睛里早已没有了迷蒙，取而代之的是一种发自内心的幸福。他的信息素染上了一种暖意，在这时，Jack就会闻到一种雪融的味道，那是一种清新的，素净的气息，让人感到身心愉悦。

一天的开始就已经是那么美好，那么接下来也一定会有个好心情。

然而他一天的开始就已经有些不尽人意了。

Jack揉了揉额角，显得有些疲惫。

他的咖啡煮得失了水准，可能是磨的手法不对？又或许是他煮的时间不够——这次的咖啡里透着一种令人皱眉的酸涩，让他喝了一口便惨不忍睹地将杯子放下，片刻后全部贡献给了下水道。

麦片也没有味道，溏心蛋也被戳破了。

糟糕的一天的开始。

Jack显得有些心不在焉。他有些烦躁，却又不知道这烦躁到底从何而来。幸好今天他没有工作，不然就他现在这个状态，一天都不知道要浪费掉多少底片和时间。

他收拾好东西之后看了看钟，差不多十点了。就他平时的生活习惯来讲，这算是晚起的。他揉了揉头发，突然发现自己昨晚就已经没电了的手机居然还没充电。

他想了想，折回房间去拿手机充电。他工作不定时，没了手机不知道得错过多少工作消息和公告通知。

手机慢慢亮了，不过还不能开机。Jack想了想，先出去用笔电上邮箱看消息去了。放手机在房间里充电。片刻后，手机电量终于上升到百分之五，手机开机后不到五分钟，便开始疯狂地震动了起来。

 

 

 

Curtis是个Alpha，而且是个正值壮年的Alpha。所以他肯定会有性生活，毋庸置疑的。

他偏爱乌发碧眼的Beta。棕发也可以，最好下巴有一道浅浅的沟壑。

他男女情人都有过，男孩偏多，但时间都不长。通常过了一两个月，这个人就必须从他身边撤下去了——他从不会留人太久。Curtis的身份和背景决定了他只能找情人——或许用长期炮友来形容更为合适？在俄罗斯的头几年，他几乎是居无定所。

他的第一个情人来得很突然。

当时他们正跟敌对帮派开火，那个绿眼睛男孩只是路过，却被很无辜地卷入了枪战。Curtis看不下去顺手拽了这孩子一把，下一瞬那孩子站的地方就被扫了一梭子。

估计是这些太过巧合的因素都凑在了一起，勾起了这孩子的浪漫想法——是的，这个孩子在枪战结束之后对Curtis展开了疯狂的追求。Curtis看着这个脸上有着几颗小雀斑的男孩，不过十七八岁，正是热血沸腾的时候，翠绿的眼睛里有着满溢的崇拜和迷恋——近乎盲目。

他是个Beta。

Curtis应该拒绝的。但不知道为什么，他看着这男孩的绿眼睛，看着里面的那种憧憬，他居然神使鬼差地点了点头。

这是他第一个情人。

这自然是不长久的。Curtis很快就离开了那个城市。走的时候没有告诉这个男孩。他们本来就不过是一场露水姻缘。假若这个男孩越陷越深，最后被伤害的还是这个男孩。他的仇家可算不上少。

那还不如就这样结束好了。

Curtis在路灯下点燃了一根烟，不知道什么牌子——那时候他刚去俄罗斯，连俄文都还认不得，只知道跟老板比划，也不知道买的是什么烟。

他只记得味道很呛，跟俄罗斯的酒一样——有一种自燃的感觉。他感到这种令人皱眉的感觉直直地直冲鼻腔，顺着气管烧了下去，似乎要把他整个人都点着了。他抿了抿唇，闭上了眼睛。

他在跟那个男孩上床的时候，想起了那个孩子。

他看着他泛着水光的绿眼睛，却不知道为什么脑子里浮现了那孩子的脸。这让他有一种罪恶感——这是一种无由来的，却沉甸甸的罪恶感。

Curtis缓缓呼出烟雾，在冬天的夜里显得那么突兀，黑中悄悄泛出了一缕白，像是一缕幽魂。他摸了摸胸口的坠子，温热的，实质的。他不敢打开。

“你会一直在吗？”

“Of course，I will.”

他垂下眼睛，半夜的街头没有人，一切都是那么安静，安静得让他过于容易想起那些事情了。但明明他并不是那么多愁善感的人。

我该做些什么。他沉思了会儿，片刻后把烟掐灭了。

后来他养成了个小习惯——写信。他觉得自己总该做些什么，恰好那时候他正在学着俄语——他知道自己要在这个国家待很久，因为很多很多复杂的原因——于是他选择了写信，用俄语。

他没有亲人。

于是他提笔，写下了第一个俄文单词。

“Джек”

 

 

 

Jack终于接起了电话，快递已经给他打了很多个电话。

“我没有买任何东西……”

“啊，这我并不清楚，请问您可以出来签收一下吗？”

Jack摸了摸下巴，莫不成是Daddy？Dad也是有可能的。他的Alpha父亲喜欢给他寄旅途上见到的有趣的小玩意儿，有一回还给他寄了个大峡谷的石头，现在还被他摆在家里。

当他开门接收的时候，快递员显然已经在外头等了很久了。

签下名字的那一刻，他似乎看到了快递员脸上有一种奇异的如释重负的表情。他抿了抿唇，感到有些过意不去。但当他道歉的时候，这个奇怪的快递员脸上又浮上了一种并不明显的恐慌来。

真是奇怪的快递员。

他有些不解地关上了门，没有看到这个奇怪的快递员深深地呼出了一口气，嘴里念叨着些什么转身离开了，如果细听，隐约可以听到有“Everett”这个姓氏。不过他不经意说出来之后自己也被吓了一跳，连忙闭嘴快步离开了。

门内的Jack看着这个箱子，不大不小，但里头东西似乎不少，有些沉。

他找来裁纸刀划开封得紧紧的胶带，显出了里面的东西。

里面是被捆成一沓一沓的信。

Jack皱了皱眉，拿起放在这些信上的一个小卡片。上面用流利的斯宾塞体写着“To Jack”。他翻到背面去，上面写着一个名字。

Curtis。

是这个男人。Jack皱了皱眉头，倒是没扔，只是将卡片放到一边去了。他拿起里面的一沓信，沉甸甸的，信封都有些发黄了。他解开捆着信的细麻绳，拿出最上面的一封信来。信封没有封口，他只是轻轻一抽，就将里面的信纸抽出来了。或许是因为过了太多太多年了，连里面的信纸都有些微微泛黄。

里面写的是有些蹩脚的俄文，在Jack这个从小就学习俄文的人看来，这俄文写得就跟小孩子差不多，歪歪扭扭的，也不整齐。而且句子简单得让他有些想要发笑。写信的人似乎很苦恼，可能是被他有限的俄文水平给难住了。信上有好几处污渍，估计是被涂改过。

他应该嫌弃的。

字丑，语法错得也多。信很短，不过是半页纸，但他看了很久很久，久得他脚都有些发麻了。这时候他才发现，自己居然盘腿坐了下来，把这封像是孩子写出来的信看了一遍又一遍。

他怔怔地看着这封信，像是突然不认识这些俄文似的。他直直地看着，认真地，一字一句地读。他似乎能够想象出来，那个不言苟笑的男人，坐在桌前，开着一盏小台灯，写一个词就要想半天，然后磕磕碰碰地写下这封堪称幼稚的信来。

蠢毙了，Curtis。

一滴水突然落在了信上，悄悄晕开了信上的半个单词。

“Я покинул тебя, но я скучаю по тебе очень сильно”*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他应该忘记的，却还是将他跟这个男人合照偷偷藏在十四行诗里，像是一个不能告诉别人的小秘密。他应该已经忘记了的，但却在酒会上用隐晦不明的话语来试探这个归来的男人，刺探他的记忆深处是否还有幼时自己那小小的身影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 准备进入主线剧情

 

 

 

Jack把信一捆捆拆开。

每一封信信尾都会有日期注明，有时候会有Curtis的签名，有时候没有。字迹也有潦草的，工整的。Jack翻到其中几封居然还有用铅笔写的，字褪色得不成样子，只能勉强从里面找到他的名字。还有一封，上面有着星星点点的褐色。Jack用手指轻轻地擦了擦，眉头紧紧地皱了起来。

时间从Curtis离开后的第二年开始。

每一年每一个月，日期不定，但总会有一封信。有时候会写得很长很长，长得几乎信封都塞不下。有时候又会很短，不过寥寥数句，连署名都没有，但他的名字倒是写上了。

俄文和英文交错着写，透过这些薄薄的信纸，都能看出Curtis写下这些信的时候的心情——那种郁闷，不甘，思念，夹着一些微妙的不可言述的感情。这些复杂都糅合在了他的字里行间，把他混乱的思想和烦躁的心通过歪歪扭扭的字迹印在了这些信上。

然后把Jack的心也搅成了一团乱麻。

你到底想要说些什么，Curtis？

Jack看着这些信，这一沓一沓，整理得整整齐齐的信——一共有192封。

Curtis在信里谈得很杂，也不会说有什么避讳。

Jack终于知道这十多年来Curtis为什么会一直没有回来——他在信里谈到他名义上的“父亲”，然而将他困在俄罗斯十多年的也正是这个男人，老Everett。

他谈到军火，枪战……还有Jack给他的小熊。

他在信里写他一直带着那只小熊——幸好这只小熊并不算大。有一回他差点就把它落在安全屋了，撤走的时候他才想起来，硬生生又折了回去，就为了拿这只熊。

Jack看到这儿忍不住又低声地骂了一句。

这男人是傻瓜吗？一只熊？能值多少钱？但他又口不对心地感到了一种苦涩的甜蜜，这让他感到不安和讶异。

这太不正常了。但他又不能说出到底哪里不对。只是心口那儿突然有一种充盈的感觉，让他忍不住微微翘起了唇角。但当他看到信尾那些细碎的褐色时，又忍不住皱起了眉头。他的指尖摩挲这那几星痕迹，陷入了沉思。

你到底对我是什么感情，Curtis Everett？

Jack突然有些糊涂了，他搞不懂Curtis的意思了。

十多年前他还不过是一个孩子，甚至连长大之后什么属性都不知道——他凭什么能够在Curtis的心里占一席之地？即使是他小时候确实讨人喜欢，但现在呢？他们明明都那么多年没有见过面了。他们之间这十几年是完全断裂的，毫无联系的。

然后十多年后这个男人回来了，带着与多年前无二的霜雪味道的信息素，无声却强势地占据了他所有的注意力——这让他感到惴惴不安。

但另一方面，他又无法说服自己，十多年过去了，当初他们相遇时还是孩子的他，为什么会把这个男人一直记在心里，甚至会因为这个男人的“爽约”而感到失望和不满。甚至在后来十八岁性别出现分化之后，还是一直把这个男人像是一个执念一般牢牢地记着。

他应该忘记的，却还是将他跟这个男人合照偷偷藏在十四行诗里，像是一个不能告诉别人的小秘密。他应该已经忘记了的，但却在酒会上用隐晦不明的话语来试探这个归来的男人，刺探他的记忆深处是否还有幼时自己那小小的身影。

这一切都太不正常了。

无论是意味不明的舞，手指相触时候那种心悸，气息交缠时候的那种迷乱，还是最后那个像是情不自禁一般的亲吻。

这个男人含住他的嘴唇的时候，像是一片雪悄悄落在他的唇上。或许是因为酒精，雪融之后的味道凛冽醇厚，带着杏仁利口酒和威士忌的味道，跟他的酸橙汁味道混在一起，感觉的奇怪极了。

但他却忍不住沦陷。

他悄悄敛下眼睛，轻轻放下手里的信。

或许他是时候好好想想这个问题了。

你喜欢他吗，Jack。你是个Alpha，是的。然后他也是，一个不折不扣的，气场强大的Alpha。你们在十六年前相遇，当你还是个小孩子的时候。然后你们做了一个小小的约定，你用你的绿眼睛看着他的蓝眼睛，他的亲吻像是初霜悄悄落在刚开的玫瑰上那样落在了你的额头上。

他向你保证不会离开你。

然后十六年之后，他回来了。

Jack突然感到了一种难言的心安，这是突如其来，毫无征兆的。但却足以让他静下心来。像是有什么悄悄沉淀下来，湖水终于归于静寂。

 

 

 

Curtis接到信息的时候他在开会。

Curtis开会的机会不多。上次他开会的时候还在俄罗斯的圣彼得堡，然后当场开枪毙了一个跟了他很久的元老，把那人半个脑袋都轰没了。血无声地流了会议桌的一隅，滴滴答答淌了一地，把那一处的地毯都染成了深深的黑。为此雪国赔了酒店一大笔清洁费。

Curtis的事迹美国这边的分部也有所耳闻，但他们坚信不过是以讹传讹。毕竟现在都什么时候了，难道还真有像上个世纪意大利黑手党那样的家族惩戒制度？

结果今天就捅出了个大篓子。

全美各个州的分部负责人都被召回雪国总部。

相似的场景，相似的气氛，相似的文件，只是坐在下面的人变成了一个个不折不扣的美国人。其中有几个还表现出并不算明显的轻蔑，但即使并不明显，但已经足以看出他们对新的掌权者的不满。

Edger坐在首位的左侧，目光灼灼，看着坐在下首那些表情不一的美国人，眼中有不加掩饰的怜悯和不屑。而首位的右侧是一个哈欠连天的韩国人，他挂着两个大黑眼眶，显得无精打采。

过了好一会儿，当这些美国人都等得有些不耐烦时，Mr.Everett终于姗姗来迟。

历史总是惊人地相似。

账单，告发人，核对信息。这些原本还有些嚣张和轻蔑的美国人在二十分钟后变得噤若寒蝉，眼睛看着这个男人，眼内都是掩盖不住的恐惧。

这次Curtis没有带那把GSh-18，而是换了把比较亲民的格洛克——至少不会让某个人死得那么难看。

当那个人被指出来的时候，那个年轻男人连反应都是那么相似，冷汗津津，瑟瑟发抖，面色煞白——莫非人被宣告死亡之前都是这幅模样？

Curtis没有多少耐心了。他的耐心是有限的，尤其是最近他的心情可称不上有多好。他拿起放在桌面上的那把格洛克，正准备起身，手边的手机却震动了一下。

原本黑暗的屏幕亮了起来，上面显示有新的消息。

“我们出来谈谈吧。——J”

Curtis灰蓝色的眼睛慢慢睁大了。他的心脏从来没有跳过那么快，就算是当他十来岁第一次开枪杀人的时候，他的心脏都没有跳得那么快过，这里力度似乎要撞破他的肋骨，逃出这个束缚住他的这个牢笼似的。

Curtis很艰难才没有让自己当场失态。但是那种蜂拥而来的喜悦确实猛地就淹没了他，几乎要让他溺毙在这喜悦中——于是他忍不住微微翘起了唇角，连冰冷的信息素都变得温和了起来。

他拿起手机站了起来，而枪则别回了腰后。

一旁的Edger见他起来还以为他又要开始某种“教育”了，怎么知道他却把枪收了起来。

“Mr.Everett？”

“让下面的人解决。”Curtis几乎要忍不住唇边的笑意。

“我现在可不能开枪。”

他可不想带着一身硝烟味和血腥味去见他的男孩儿。或许从现在开始，这些见血的事情是时候让下面的人接手做了。毕竟他做多了也不是那么一回事。

在五十多双眼睛下，这个带着凛冽冰霜气息的男人像他来时那样匆匆走了，动作之利落，像是他从未来过。他径直走了出去，这事情发生得是那么突然，突然得他们都还没反应过来，这人就已经离开了。

“所以说……结束了？我可以回去了吗？”韩国人不耐地砸吧砸吧嘴，他这次来原本是为了处理他的图纸泄密的事情，人揪出来了，但结果人还没解决，正主就已经离场了。不过这事情的处理速度可要比他想象中的要快多了，他觉得自己开始喜欢这个不言苟笑的大个子了。

Edger则琢磨着，估计又是“那位先生”给Mr.Everett来消息了。除了“那位先生”，Edger可没见过那个人能够让Mr.Everett露出这种表情——那是一种无法压抑的快乐，就连他的信息素都变得温和起来，像是重重铅云突然被一缕阳光刺穿，只有黑白两色的冰原上突然有了温暖的橘——这让他整个人都变得柔和起来了。

但是“那位先生”明明是一个Alpha啊。

Edger晃了晃脑袋，把这些有的没的甩出脑外。这些可不是他要想的问题。

“要变天了啊。”旁边的韩国人突然嘟嘟囔囔地说了句话，巨大的黑眼圈让他只剩下了抑郁不振这一种表情。

“什么？”

韩国人却不再说话了，挥了挥手摇摇晃晃地走了。只余Edger和这一屋子显然还没回过神来的美国人。

上一刻还要直面死神，现在……正主走了，是不是意味着他们可以逃过一劫了？

原本还面如金纸的年轻人看到Curtis离开，还以为自己已经从死亡的边缘回到了人界，正想要如释重负地松一口气，怎知那位一直坐在Mr.Everett左侧的男人却站了起来。

“带下去吧，手脚干净点。”

不知道什么时候紧闭的大门前居然站了两个大汉，腰后鼓鼓囊囊的显然带了家伙。

年轻男人还来不及为自己求饶就被架了出去。

会议室内鸦雀无声。

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis对上Jack的绿眼睛，他深深地看着这个男人的眼睛，突然发现自己之前用祖母绿形容这个男人的眼睛是错误的——因为他的眼睛绿得那么纯粹，这是无暇的，透彻的绿色，不染尘埃，他该是新兴的沙弗莱石，珠宝中的新贵，正如他是一颗冉冉升起的新星。

 

 

 

Curtis划开了屏幕，看着这个熟悉的号码，手指悬在拨出键上犹豫了很久，最后还是按了。这次电话拨通了，终于不是那个冷冰冰，公式化的女声。Curtis捏着手机，觉得自己从未这样紧张过——他在这个男孩儿身上经历过太多手足无措了。

电话的那头嘟嘟地响着，一声接着一声，Curtis觉得自己的呼吸都放缓了，心跳似乎也被这令人忐忑的机械声所牵动着。

“喂？”嘟声戛然而止，取而代之的是Jack有些疲惫的声音，带着些沙哑。Curtis下意识地屏住呼吸，捏着手里这台手机，就这样直愣愣地站着，像是突然忘记了怎么说话似的，一句话也说不出来。

“……Curtis？”电话的那头似乎有点疑惑，又叫了一声。Curtis这个名字仿佛一道霹雳，把沉浸在某种情绪中的Curtis给惊醒了。他回过神来，张了张嘴，想说些什么，却还是说不出来，最后只是说了一句话。

“嘿……Jack。”

他有些不自然地噎了口唾沫，接下来又不知道说些什么了。

“我收到你给我发的快件了。”电话那头却突然说话了。

“你看了吗？”

“……嗯。”

“你……今天有时间吗？”Curtis看了看腕表，现在是上午。“你定时间，我去接你，可以吗？像你说的那样，谈谈。”

电话的另一头沉默了会儿。

“可以，你定地点。我自己过去就可以了。”

Curtis垂下眼睛。就现在这个情况，出去谈估计不太安全——毕竟无论是以前还是现在，他做的事情都不能够拿上台面来说。而且最近老家伙似乎又有动作了，贸贸然带Jack出去，恐怕会让老家伙盯上Jack——即使Jack是个Alpha。

“你来我家吧。”

这个“家”可不是Everett家的老宅，而是Curtis在这边置办的一处房产，是一间公寓，虽然也是在高档区，但并不算显眼，也算是大隐隐于市了。Curtis平时就住在那儿。这个住处没什么人知道，即使是Curtis身边非常亲近的人都很少能够知道Curtis的确切住处，更别说进入这所房子了。就算是Edger，也不过是帮Curtis买这间房子的时候，办理相关手续，检查验收的时候进去过一次。

所以严格意义上来讲，Jack是除了Curtis之外的，第二个踏入这间房子的人。不过这也难说，Jack还没答应到底去不去呢。

“……可以吗？我可以顺便给你做些吃的。”Curtis有些紧张，这可是他第一次邀请别人来他的“家”，这并不算是一件小事，对他的意义非同一般。直觉告诉他——Jack接下来的答复将会是他们之间关系的一个转折点。

“给我地址。”

Curtis将手机拿离耳边，深深地呼出一口气，如释重负。他看了看手机上的显示时间，居然只过了短短的十分钟。

他答应了，时间定在晚上

但这又让Curtis犯难了。他们该说些什么？Jack会想听什么？一个Alpha对一个孩子的思念？还是一个Alpha对另一个Alpha的冒犯的道歉？他摸不清Jack的态度，这让他没有底。他不知道是该继续保持现在这种关系，还是说——放手一搏？

但是，他赌得起吗？这盘棋对于他来说太过重要，也太过险峻，处处都是未知数，只要走错一步，就会满盘皆输。Curtis不是一个输不起的人，但是因为这个孩子，不，现在应该说是这个男人了——他变得畏手畏脚，变得步步为营，他没有勇气赌他和这个孩子的关系，他甚至不确定他们究竟有没有未来。

所以说，今晚他到底要给Jack做什么吃的？

Curtis挠了挠头，决定不要去想那些烦心事了。Jack愿意来就已经是意外之喜，别的什么的……以后再说吧。他贸贸然地把信寄出去，本身就已经是走了一步险棋。对于Jack来说，Curtis所处的“世界”一切都是危险的，他最好还是不要知道太多。

毕竟知道得越多，也就……

Curtis抿抿唇，下地下车库取车去了。

 

 

 

Jack从来没有想象过这个男人下厨的样子。所以当这个满脸大胡子的男人穿着超市打折时候送的围裙给他开门的时候，他着实被吓了一跳。

“我还以为你会叫什么米其林星级厨师过来做……没想到你真的是自己做。”

“叫那些乱七八糟的人过来做什么？”Curtis看似仍是面无表情，但Jack看到他的唇角有微微上扬的弧度。“我又不是不会做饭。”

“我以为到了你们这个层次，就……”

“我不是那样的人。”Curtis转身跟倚在厨房门框上的Jack喂了一小片奶酪。“先吃点东西，我还没做好。”

Jack用嘴唇轻轻衔住，舌尖轻轻卷入奶酪片，不经意舔过了Curtis的指尖。Curtis自然地缩回了手，伸出舌头舔了舔刚刚拿过奶酪的手指。

Parmigiano Reggiano.意大利干酪。

一切都是那么自然，但Jack却悄悄红了脸。

明明之前他们之间还尴尬到不行，为什么现在一见面，却是这种该死的，无由来的，甚至有些令人恼火的默契？这种默契奇异到什么地步？他自己都还没反应过来，他的身体就已经探了过去，嘴唇含住了那片他平时绝对绝对不会碰的奶酪——无论怎么说他都是个模特，需要控制食量，而奶酪已经一早就被他列入了食谱的黑名单中。

不，这不是重点。

Jack看着正在往餐纸上放干酪的Curtis，突然有些心情复杂。

你到底在想着些什么？你到底怎么看我？

“饿了吗？很快就能吃了。”

最后餐桌上的菜式可以说非常混搭，但总的来说也就两个地区——俄罗斯和意大利。俄罗斯饺子，香肠配圆白菜和黑面包，罗宋汤，帕马森干酪煎饼，还有饭后甜品提拉米苏。佐酒是古尔戈气泡莎当妮。

Jack挑挑眉，他很少吃俄罗斯料理，不过意大利的料理倒还是吃得不少，但正正经经的家常菜，像是今天这样的，没有摆盘，没有餐前酒，没有冷盘前菜什么乱七八糟的——除了在家里吃，在外头，在别人家，这还是第一次。不是说Jack太少社交，正相反，他从来不缺社交机会，也正因为如此，他极少会遇到这种仅仅是为了吃饭而吃饭的晚餐。

“不合你口味？”

“不……只是，感觉很奇怪。”Jack喝了一口罗宋汤，酸酸的味道让他放松了一些。

“感觉有些事情……跟我想象中的很不一样。”

Curtis看着敛下眸子安静喝汤的Jack，微微皱起的眉头悄悄舒开了些。

“那天晚上的事，我很抱歉。”

“是我太草率了……”Jack笑了笑，“酒精，气氛，我懂的。Alpha嘛，总会有些容易激动的。”

Curtis看不到他的眼睛。他浅浅地笑着，一双漂亮的绿眼睛垂下来，浓密的睫毛遮掩住了他眼内的情绪。

“那么……”

“这个煎饼的味道不错。”Jack突然抬眼打断了他的话，“这个奶酪很久没吃了，你知道的，我们要控制每天摄入的脂肪。”

“那你们不就很多都不能吃？”

“是啊，但那有什么办法呢。”Jack用叉子叉起一只饺子，锃亮的叉子背面映出Jack平静的脸。

“谁叫我喜欢呢。”

Jack吃了一只饺子，皱了皱眉头，比起撒了胡椒的俄罗斯饺子，他还是更喜欢中国蘸醋的饺子。

“不喜欢？”

“更喜欢中国的饺子。”

“那下次我带你去吃。”

事情就这样被轻轻带过了。他们相顾无言地吃着，似乎那天的事情从未发生过，他们不过是一对年龄差的有点大的好友。而所谓的“谈谈”，到了饭桌上，也不过是寥寥两句话。

不过这也并非不是一件好事。Curtis喝了一口气泡酒，他还记得他第一次去Jack家带的就是这种酒。过了那么多年，味道居然跟他记忆中的味道相差无几。

其实还能够维持现状，他就已经很满足了。Curtis抬眸偷偷看对面的Jack。他是那么专心致志，似乎什么东西都比不上他现在低头喝的这一碗汤。不知道为什么，Curtis又有些失落了。他一边想着维持现状，一边又想着会发生点什么——当然是能让他欣喜若狂而并非心碎的事情。

看在上帝的份上，Curtis Everett，你能活着回来见这孩子已经是一件很幸运的事情了，要求不能太多。

“Curtis。”Jack突然叫他的名字。

“嗯？”

“吃完饭之后……跟我说说你在俄罗斯的事情吧。”

Curtis对上Jack的绿眼睛，他深深地看着这个男人的眼睛，突然发现自己之前用祖母绿形容这个男人的眼睛是错误的——因为他的眼睛绿得那么纯粹，这是无暇的，透彻的绿色，不染尘埃，他该是新兴的沙弗莱石，珠宝中的新贵，正如他是一颗冉冉升起的新星。

他该是无暇的。

Curtis，你也该知道自己能做什么，什么绝对不能做。

“……好啊。”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “您谈起那孩子的时候，或许您自己都没有发现，您的语气就像是在谈论一位你不可触及的情人。”  
> “或许正是因为您太过在乎这位情人了，于是才想要远离，以此来保护您想保护这位情人身上的某种特质。毫无疑问的，您爱他，您们之间的互动也宛若情人——但又并非情人，因为你难以触及，也不能触及他。”

 

 

“你还会调酒？”

“我只会一种。”

这款鸡尾酒是一次他到日本去时，那里的一个酒屋老板娘调给他喝的。

“您谈起那孩子的时候，或许您自己都没有发现，您的语气就像是在谈论一位你不可触及的情人。”

“为什么会是不可触及的情人？情人不就应该能够触及到的吗？”

老板娘摇了摇头，蜷曲的鬓发轻轻晃了晃。她是一个不再年轻的女人了，但风韵犹存，一双黝黑的眼睛隐藏着岁月沉淀的智慧与不易言说的内敛。

“或许正是因为您太过在乎这位情人了，于是才想要远离，以此来保护您想保护这位情人身上的某种特质。毫无疑问的，您爱他，您们之间的互动也宛若情人——但又并非情人，因为你难以触及，也不能触及他。”

“……你的分析是错误的，我和他，不过是……”

“先生，您又何必跟我解释呢？毕竟真正需要清楚的，并非是我，而是您自己的心。”

后来老板娘给他调了一杯鸡尾酒。

法国产的“Calvados”加上酸橙汁和石榴糖浆，摇合成暧昧的深粉，像是化开了的血色，像是初开的玫瑰。

酸味和甜味里有苹果白兰地的幽香。

他想起来在遥远国度里的那个孩子。这个时候，他或许已经十二三岁了，正是这样夹杂着酸味和甜味儿的年岁，带着孩提时代天真的甜美，还有成长中的微酸，更有那种本就藏在他的眼睛里，他微笑时唇角的弧度里的那种令人迷醉的感觉，那是一种说不上来的感觉，像是酒，轻轻含在嘴里就能醉过去。

“这款酒叫什么？”

老板娘微微一笑，用标准的英语告诉这个兀自沉吟的男人：“Jack Rose.”

“Jack？”

Jack拿起这杯浅红的鸡尾酒，有些诧异地看着Curtis。

Curtis点了点头。

“你不会是在骗我吧？”

“因为这款酒一开始用的是美国产的苹果白兰地‘苹果杰克’，调出来颜色像是玫瑰，所以才叫Jack Rose.”

当然了，也有你的感觉。Curtis暗暗想着。

Jack喝了一口，这种酸甜糅合的味道居然意外地让他有些喜欢。

“你怎么跑日本去了？”

“我去做生意。”

“啊……这样。”Jack敛下眼睛，看似注意力全在这杯酒上。“看来还是做生意的料子，都做到日本去了吗……”

Curtis给自己到了小半杯比安卡爱芭巴罗洛。这种酒餐后净饮有助消化。

“意大利产的？”

“对。”

Jack看着Curtis慢慢啜饮着这一小杯酒。他这样的喝法并不正规，但是，谁在乎呢？

“我感觉……你经常往意大利跑的。”

“不止意大利。我还去德国，希腊，西班牙，瑞典……”Curtis不消一会儿就把酒喝完了。这种酒并非什么中性酒，四十度的蒸馏酒是不折不扣的烈酒。Jack看到他的脸上泛起了淡淡的红。

“哪儿有生意就去哪儿。”Curtis放下厚底酒杯，整个人感觉很放松，“但是待时间最长的地方，还是俄罗斯和意大利。”

就是不来美国。

虽然Jack知道，国内是因为Curtis父亲的缘故，所以他才没办法到美国来。但即使如此，Jack还是暗暗在心里补上了这句。

Jack知道Curtis的“生意”是倒腾军火。把这个国家生产的军火运到别的国家去。

他口中这些有“生意 ”的国家，大多都是军火大国，要么生产军火，要么消费军火。这些事情终究太过敏感，他不肯多说也是对的。而他前天给他寄过去的信里说的那些内容，其实已经涉及了很多方面的利益。他把这些信交给Jack，其实跟把自己的未来交到Jack手上没什么两样。只要Jack动动手指，把这一百多封信中的某一封抽出来寄给FBI或者CIA，Curtis都免不了一顿牢狱之灾。即使逃脱了，也会在全球范围内被通缉。

但Curtis就是这样把这一百多封信交到Jack手上了。Jack看着这些信，也不知道该骂Curtis这些年的白在社会上摸爬打滚了，还是该为这些真诚到令他不禁红了眼眶的信露出一个带着泪珠的笑容。

他是那么坦白，那么赤裸地将自己放到Jack面前，让他根本无法恨这个用了十六年才重新回到这片土地上的男人。但是他又不能问。他不可以问这个男人究竟经历了些什么，你去安全屋取回小熊，然后呢？那些星星点点的褐色到底是什么？是你干涸了的血迹？还是你的敌人的？你为什么要取回那只小熊？现在还在吗？

他不敢问，也不能问。他怕这只小熊已经丢了，他又怕这个男人忘了，但他更怕的是，这个男人会告诉他，嘿，我当然有把这只小熊保管得好好的，他可是你送给我的第一样，也是至今为止唯一一件礼物。

“我……都有给你买东西，每去一个地方。”Curtis喃喃说着，像是自言自语，“俄罗斯的套娃，瑞士的怀表——其实说实在，他们那边手艺最好的师傅多是德国人，还有法国的小说，那边的装帧真的很好看，虽然我看不懂法文……但我想，你那么聪明，大概是会的……还有英国的陶瓷，我给你买了……整整一套的瓷娃娃……”

Curtis怔然地看着Jack，像是透过这个已然成年的Alpha去看什么别的人。Jack知道，他是在看着小时候的那个自己。不知道为什么，他突然嫉妒了起来，嫉妒那个小小的，可爱的，被Curtis心心念念着的小孩儿。

真幸福啊，Jack B Rogers。有那么一个男人由始至终地记着你，从他离开这片土地开始思念你，直到他再次踏上这片土地，直到你已经长大，他还在想念着你——那个儿时的自己。Jack突然伸手捧住Curtis的脸，让他看着自己，不，不是那个小孩儿，而是现在这个已经成年了的Alpha。

“你看着我，Curtis，”Jack看着他，苍绿色的眼睛对上灰蓝色的，盛夏对上大雪弥漫的阴天，玫瑰落在了冰冷的雪地里，化作了一团火，无声融化了一小片雪地，露出地下褐色的土地。

“我已经不是那个孩子了，Curtis，我已经成年了，我已经分化出来了性别。我是个Alpha，我今年已经二十二岁了。”

Curtis愣了一下，他直直地看着Jack，像是突然不认识他了。片刻后，他才像是突然醒悟了过来，他伸手握住了Jack捧住他脸颊的手，Jack感到了炽热——明明这个男人的信息素凛冽得如同冬夜，冰冷得如同呼呼作响的，裹着雪的北风——但他的手，却是那么炽热，像是夏日里的沙漠。

Jack的瞳孔微微收缩。

这个男人在渴求着，像是在沙漠里无法前行的旅人，深陷干渴中无法自救，只能徒劳地伸手去触碰幻想中的海市蜃楼——Jack，就是他的所有幻想。

Curtis不相信他是真的。

“抱歉……”Curtis垂下眼睛，他的睫毛是巧克力色的，像两把小扇子，遮掩住他眼内的所有情绪，“我不是有意……”

Curtis将Jack的手轻轻拉离他的脸颊，像是撕扯开了他的灵魂。他紧紧地皱着眉头，像是努力逼迫自己“清醒”过来。

Jack摇了摇头。他反握住这个男人的手。

“我……我很谢谢你记住我……但是……”Jack顿了下，捏了捏Curtis的手，似乎在让他抬起头来，看看他，看看这个昔日的孩子，“我更希望你能看看现在的我。”

“Curtis，看着我。”

Curtis抬起头来，看着这孩子——应该说，是这个男人了。这个男人微微笑着，全然没有Alpha被冒犯了的恼怒，他的绿眼睛里映着自己的影子——愁眉苦脸的，像是苦瓜。

“我已经长大了。”

有什么悄悄裂开了一道裂缝。镜像扭曲了。

 

 

 

后来因为他们两个都喝了酒，Curtis又觉得太晚了硬是不让Jack自己坐车回去，要留Jack在他家留宿。

“我知道你不是个孩子了，你还是个Alpha。”Curtis眼睛里是那种灰蒙蒙的蓝，Jack不知道他醉了没有。“但是你喝的酒度数也不低。所以，留下来住一晚上吧。我这边有客房。”

“……”Jack跟他僵持了下，最后还是败下了阵来。松口答应留宿。

反正明天没有安排。Jack这样想着，接过了Curtis手里的热牛奶。

“我在你这里留一晚上，把一个月量的脂肪的吃到肚子里了。”Jack这样说着，还是喝完了一杯热牛奶。

“你太瘦了。”Curtis接过空杯子，还是没有什么表情。但Jack从他的语气中听出来了有些不满。

“我怎么说也是个模特。你总不能让个胖子走秀。”

Curtis把杯子洗好，翻过来沥干水，然后转身看着Jack。这是一种毫不掩饰的，审视的，赤裸的眼光，即使Jack是一个身经百战的，从小就活在闪光灯下的模特，也感觉到了浑身不自在。

“怎么了？”

“Jack，你很漂亮，也很好看。”Curtis一个一个单词地说着，毫不含糊，斩钉截铁，“就是太瘦了。”

他的目光使那么诚恳，那么老实，甚至饱含着那种让他脸红的心疼——他也不知道为什么会想要脸红，但他确实觉着一种不自在。

于是Jack不理他了，抬手把浴袍的带子系得更紧了一些，勒出他纤细的腰，带子是那么紧，紧得Curtis都感到难以呼吸。

“晚安。”Jack关上了房门，Curtis看到他假装生气的面上，唇角有微笑的弧度。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我小时候就在这家餐厅吃过饭。”Jack看着外面不息的车流，快速后退的暖黄色的灯火，像是不经意那样谈起了他小时候的记忆。“跟我的两位父亲来。”  
> ……“那时候我就在想，他们真好啊，爱人且被爱。到了现在仍然是这样，十指相扣走过又一个十年，感情亲密得如同热恋，相处却平淡如水。这种感觉真叫人羡慕。”

玩物 19

 

像是有什么不一样了。但到底是哪儿不一样了呢？Jack想了想，或许是因为他的生活中多了一位迟来的人吧。

某个缺席了他十六年岁月的男人一回来就强势地进入了他的生活里，不动声色地在他的空闲时间中留下他的身影，但令Jack惊讶的是——他居然没有排斥或不适的感觉。

有人曾经说过，如果AO之间是磁铁的正负两极，那么AA一定是磁铁的同极，或许现实并没有那么夸张，但也差不多了。毕竟Alpha身上的那种与生俱来的气场，有时候会让上位Alpha不由自主地就对较为弱势的Alpha施压，无形中形成一个阶级分明的团队，或者一种从属关系。

在职场，军队，国家机关中，这种与生俱来的AA压制也发挥了很大的作用。正因为这种无形中就自动分成领导者和被领导者的AA压制，使Alpha几乎在社会上无往不利。

职场中的负责人，军队中的指挥，国家机关中的领导人，不无意外的话都是清一色的Alpha。即使近些年来ABO平权运动愈演愈烈，Alpha仍是在各个行业中扮演者毋庸置疑的领导者角色。

而Curtis，这个新鲜出炉的雪国继任者，这个正在毫不留情地清理着他那血缘上的父亲在雪国中的势力的新任掌权人，在他的男孩儿面前却收起了所有刺骨的寒风，敛下了所有冰冷的霜雪，只给他留下一片皓白的雪原和柔软的雪花。

Jack目不斜视地走过某个位置，走到T台的最前端，怎么走，摆什么造型，早已经成了像呼吸一样的本能。当秀走了那么多次之后，无论什么类型，什么场合的秀，在他眼里斗不过是千篇一律罢了。如若说有什么变了，或许就是台下多了一个用眼光由始至终追随着他的男人吧。

嘿，你再这样盯着，我真的会走错步子的。

Jack想要皱眉，却又不知道为什么心里居然有些开心。他应该不满的，这个大胡子影响到他的发挥了——哦不，Jack，你以前可不会这样，不会被人影响，更不会推卸责任……模特的基本素养还记得吗？

Jack不动声色地调整了一下自己的表情，转身回后台去了。

等会儿还有全部模特出来展示，所以Jack得要待到整个秀都结束了才可以离开。

 

 

 

今天的秀并不算是大型，走完秀之后也没模特什么事了，除非说是想去结识一些设计师，商家之类的……但说实话，Jack已经不是新人了，他虽然年纪小，但走秀时间可能比许多比他年长的模特还要长。

当新人模特还在商展上摸爬打滚的时候，他已经可以上专业的时装周了。当跟他同龄的模特还在试图跟那些名气稍大的设计师攀谈的时候，他已经可以跟一线的设计师把酒言欢了——当然，这除了他个人的努力外，还跟他的家庭背景有关。毕竟他从小所处的圈子就是时尚界说得上名号的人物，他的起点本来就比许多素人模特要高。不过他的素养，条件也比一般模特要好许多，这是毋庸置疑的。

可以说，Jack Benjamin Rogers，生来就是当模特的料。不过即使他有这样好的条件，他也不会说特别高傲——当然，他会有傲气。但这不代表他不会体贴别人。

于是他小心翼翼地用化妆棉对着镜子给自己擦掉那些顽固的眼线。这看起来有些滑稽——Jack无比庆幸他有自己的化妆间。他的化妆师有急事赶回家去了，因为是急事，而且剩下的也不过是卸妆这样的事情罢了，所以Jack就让她先赶回去了，他自己卸妆。

结果他还是有些太低估这些眼线液的难擦程度了。

正当他闭着眼睛给自己卸妆的时候，门轻轻响了一下。

“谁？”Jack想要睁开眼睛看，却被一只微凉的手轻轻捏住了脸颊。

“别睁眼。”

熟悉的信息素味道，冰霜的气息，寒冬里的北风裹着雪势不可挡地席卷了这间小小的化妆间，但到了Jack的面上时，却成了细碎的雪花，轻柔得不可思议。

Jack翘了翘唇角，问这个不请自来的男人：“你怎么来了？”

“见你那么久不出来，就来找你了。”男人接过了他手里的化妆棉，有些笨拙但非常小心地给他擦着眼睛上的妆品，“化妆师呢？”

“有事先回去了。”

Jack听到这个男人轻轻地笑了一声。

“现在你的样子有点像……熊猫？嘿，别撇嘴，现在像不爽猫了。”

“你还知道不爽猫？！”

“我觉得它挺可爱的。”

Jack想象了一下这个面无表情的男人抱着猫咪的模样——毛茸茸的猫咪一脸不爽。

“别动——”

最后这些眼线液还是在Curtis的努力下离开了Jack的眼睑。Curtis用拇指指腹轻轻抹过Jack重新恢复洁净的眼睑，看着这孩子颤抖着的睫羽，突然有一种想要亲吻的冲动。

“好了吗？”Jack感觉Curtis正用手指摩挲着他的眼睛，于是便轻声问他。

“眼睛好了……嘴唇还没有。”

Curtis的手指从Jack的眼睛上滑到了他的嘴唇上。拇指轻轻一抹，浅薄的红沾染在这个男人白皙的唇角上，有一种易碎的脆弱感。

Jack慢慢睁开了眼睛，看到眼前有些怔忪的男人，有些疑惑：“怎么了？”

“没有……你别动。”Curtis擒住Jack的脸颊，轻轻用力让他微微抬起头来。Jack不知所以地看着Curtis，Curtis专注地看着他，这种专注的眼神跟他在T台下仰望着走秀的Jack是不一样的，不是那种炙热的，追随的，而是一种令人难以言诉的感觉——像是这个世界只有你值得让我的目光停驻，值得让我倾尽所有。

微凉的触感轻轻落在Jack的唇上。Jack抬眼，看着眼前这个男人。他正用棉巾沾着清水，一点一点地帮他擦着嘴唇，像是值得他做的事情就只有这一件似的。在Jack这个角度，能够看到这个男人半敛的眼睛，他看到那一片蓝，像是带着淡淡的，薄薄的灰，像是雾里的一片湖，让人无法探清楚虚实，像是隐藏着未知的危险，让人望而却步。

这个男人看似沉稳，其实有着太多的不确定性。

Jack悄悄收回打量的目光，却不知道下一瞬Curtis就抬眼看向了闭上了眼睛的Jack。Curtis当然知道这孩子在打量自己——那么多年在外面闯荡的经历让他有了比常人更敏锐的五感，要不是这样，他早就在仇家的枪口下死了千万遍了。所以当然，他知道Jack在看他，用一种打量的眼光。但他不出声，专心致志地为他擦着嘴唇，擦走这些让这个男人看起来淡薄，无情，拒人于千里之外的轻浮颜色，露出他原本的唇色来——那该是像是新开玫瑰那样的红，那样饱满，沾着未干的晨露，热烈而自持。

这个昔日的孩子，这个男人，这个已然成年的年轻Alpha，在观望。是的，毋庸置疑，他信任Curtis。但是并不是全然。他在观望他到底能与这个男人说多少，能问这个男人多少，自己能否涉足他的生活，能涉足多少，他的底线在哪里？

Jack太聪明了，聪明得有些过分。

Curtis终于拿开手里沾染了淡淡的红的棉巾，松开了禁锢住Jack脸颊的手。

“好了。”Curtis像是恋恋不舍似地摸过Jack干净的嘴唇，被擦得有些发红的嘴唇像是一枚成熟的樱桃，引诱着他把这枚散发着清香的樱桃吞入腹中。

Jack睁开眼睛，Curtis把手里的棉巾丢到垃圾篓里，拇指上有淡淡的红。

“脸上的妆卸干净了吗？”

“嗯。”

“今晚的酒会你还去吗？”

Jack斜眼看他，道：“你过来找我就是为了问我去不去酒会？”

Curtis拿起Jack搭在椅背上的风衣，灰蓝的眼睛里有细微的笑意。

“当然不是，Jackie，即使你有酒会，我也得把你抢过来陪我吃饭。”

Jack笑了：“我怎么没看出来你以前是那么霸道的人？”

Curtis为他开门：“那当然是因为之前我没有花六周时间去定一个位置，就为了跟你吃一顿饭。”

 

 

 

回去的这条路让Jack觉得恍若隔世。

“你怎么知道我喜欢这家餐厅？”

“Chef's Table？”Curtis没有看Jack，他开车一向很专心——跟Jack一起的时候，他并不习惯带司机。“我以为这已经是公开的秘密？”

Jack笑了起来：“我以为你不会看时尚杂志。”

那得看是哪一期。

Curtis并不经常看杂志——除非那本杂志上有Jack的访谈或者是T台照。即使Jack的曝光率算不上高，但还是能够让Curtis知道他喜欢什么颜色，喜欢什么风格的衣服，喜不喜欢宠物，爱去什么餐厅吃饭。

“如果那本杂志有值得我看的内容，那我当然会去看。”

“……”

Jack愣了一下，后知后觉地才发现Curtis嘴里所谓“值得我看的内容”是指他。然后不争气地红了耳朵。幸好现在是晚上，车里也黑乎乎的，才不至于让Jack的红红的耳朵暴露出来。

“我小时候就在这家餐厅吃过饭。”Jack看着外面不息的车流，快速后退的暖黄色的灯火，像是不经意那样谈起了他小时候的记忆。“跟我的两位父亲来。”

“那时候我看着他们俩，那种亲密的感觉，就连空气中都是他们那种恬淡的信息素交融的味道，让人感觉暖洋洋的，像是冬天里难得的阳光洒在了身上，让人忍不住发出一声喟叹。”

“那时候我就在想，他们真好啊，爱人且被爱。到了现在仍然是这样，十指相扣走过又一个十年，感情亲密得如同热恋，相处却平淡如水。这种感觉真叫人羡慕。”

Jack突然转头，一双隐没在黑暗中的苍绿色的眼睛看着这个专心致志的男人——他知道他在听，而且听进去了。

“Curtis，你有喜欢的人吗？”

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “爱，是一个人的事情。而爱情是两个人的事情。所以，我爱你，与你无关。”

 

 

Curtis抿了抿嘴唇。坚毅的侧脸看不出情绪。

他当然知道Jack的父亲们。那是一对非常恩爱的夫夫，一个非典型的Alpha和一个非典型Omega组成的家庭。宽容到了一种程度的Alpha，和一个自立得完全与Omega这个属性固有形象相悖的Omega。然而就是那么一对非典型的AO，却要比许多典型的AO家庭要幸福许多。不过说到底，他们的结合，那也是AO。是被世人所祝福的。

Jack的话，大概也希望找到一个自己生命中的Omega吧，就想他的Alpha父亲找到了他的Omega父亲那样。而不是……

Curtis悄悄握紧了方向盘。但面上仍旧是古井无波。

“有啊。”

Jack苍绿色的眼睛微微睁大了些，唇角的笑意也无声褪去，只余下一个僵硬的弧度。

他该替这个男人感到开心的。但是为什么居然会有一种像是有什么被撕裂了似的感觉？那种缓缓地，流水一般的痛苦，悄无声息地就漫了上来，将他整个人都淹没了。

他想要挣扎。

“是吗？那他呢？或者是她？现在在哪里？”

Jack话说出口才发现自己有些急躁了。他有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，转过去头，看着外面快速向后退的景色，不再去看Curtis了。

Curtis不知道为什么突然有些想要给这个男人一个微笑，一种带有安慰性的，夹着些难以言述的苦涩的微笑。

“这很重要吗？”Curtis轻轻地说着，“这个人，我大概这辈子都没办法跟他在一起。”

Jack把头转了回来，但却没有再看Curtis了，而是直视前方，不同颜色的灯火落在他苍绿色的眼睛里，像是星火落进平静的湖，转瞬即逝。

他有喜欢的人了，但他没有办法跟这个人在一起。只能兀自沉醉。

Jack一想到这个男人或许会在夜里，会在他落脚的地方，可能是酒店，也可能是简陋的出租屋——他在信里曾经这样写过——不开灯，就这样靠着阳台栏杆或者窗棂，在夜色中点燃一根香烟，在袅袅升起的烟雾中，在尼古丁给他带来的安慰感的这短短几分钟，想着自己无法触及的情人。

那是一种怎样的孤独？这种求而不得的感觉是一种怎样的痛苦？

“为什么？”Jack低声开口问道， “你可以去追求他。”

Curtis轻轻摇了摇头：“我跟他不可能在一起。因为……他没可能会爱上我。”

“无关爱与不爱。只是……某些原因。问题不在他，在我。我爱上他原本就是一个错误。”

“你跟他说了吗？”

“说什么？”

“说你对他的感觉。”

Curtis失笑。

“不知道你有没有听过一句话。”Curtis加档上了高速，像是一瞬间脱离了所有繁华，灯光突然遥远了起来，被他们远远抛在身后，眼前只余下一条看似没有尽头的路。

“爱，是一个人的事情。而爱情是两个人的事情。所以，我爱你，与你无关。”

Curtis的声音很低沉，说出这句话时更像是情人在耳边低语。只是听他说，便已经能够窥见这个男人对他心上人的那种渴求，却又自持的感情——感情和现实的矛盾，仿佛要将他的灵魂和肉体割离开来。

Jack敛下一双苍绿色的眼睛，不知道什么时候，他的双手居然紧紧地纠缠在一起，指节发白。

“茨威格的句子。”Jack道，“你该跟他说的。如果你不说，他就一辈子都不知道，就像是那个女人一样，一辈子都不被人所知。”

“不……就现在这个样子，就很好。不告诉他，我们至少还能做朋友。告诉了他，不过是让他徒添烦恼。我只想他开开心心的。”

Jack就有些恼怒了。他替这个男人感到心痛的同时又对那个Curtis口中的“他”心生不满。但很快，他在心里又开始埋怨起了这个小心翼翼，如履薄冰的男人，为他一句“喜欢”都不敢说而感到郁闷，为他深藏在心的感情而感到不甘。

这到底是个怎样的人，才会让这个男人这样心心念念，宁愿静静守候也不愿意追求呢？

“突然有些想要见一见那个人。”Jack闷声说着，“到底是一个怎样的人……”

Curtis不说话了。这个地方弯道有些多。等过了这一段之后，Curtis用余光看Jack，却发现他已经半侧着头陷入了浅浅的睡眠。不过他似乎睡得并不安稳，眉头紧紧地皱着，显得心事重重。

那个人，你早就见过了。在镜子里，在别人的镜头里，在我的眼睛里。他有着苍绿色的眼睛，深色的睫羽，深邃的眼窝，里面都是东欧风情的馈赠。他是镜头中的焦点，聚光灯下的宠儿——但这些对于我来说都不重要。于我而言，他只是一个聪明得不可思议的，在十六年前送给我一只小熊的贴心小孩儿。

他是我此生的执念。

*

*

*

Curtis与Jack的交际越来越多了。

凡是有Jack的秀，有Jack出席的酒会，只要Curtis没有特别重要的事情，他总是会去的。Jack曾经调侃过他作为掌权人却整天不务正业，而Curtis只是微微一笑。与此同时，雪国内的大清洗并没有因为Curtis的缺席而停止下来反而有愈演愈烈的势头——原本只是高层开始闹起来，现在连中层的负责人也开始悄无声息地被一个个调到无关紧要的部门。

一个集团，中层构成人员的管理也是非常重要的，中层的负责人起到一个承上启下的作用，他们就像是一个个连轴，将火车头和车厢连接起来。

原本的中层负责人一个个被调走，虽然心有不甘，却也抱着看Curtis笑话的心态离开了。但怎知他们一离开，他们原本提上来的副手就立刻接手了所有的事情开始有条不紊地工作了起来，简直是无缝衔接，中层大换血根本没有掀起多少风浪，当旧的负责人还想要看笑话的时候，新上任的负责人已经快速地开始了适应岗位并开始工作了。这让很多人都大跌眼镜。

但无论怎么说，Curtis这一下算是基本将他父亲的势力清洗得差不多了，高层留下的那几个老人也成不了什么气候，现在的Curtis才算是终于坐稳了雪国掌权人这个位置。他当然不会直接把名字挂上去——但这个集团确实已经被牢牢地掌控在他的手中。他会负责决策，而管理——那是总裁还有下面的管理人员的事情。

而这一切Jack都不知道。他只知道Curtis似乎总能找到他在哪里，然后静静地看着他，用目光追随着，然后在一切都结束了之后绅士地邀请Jack去他家吃饭。

“我有时候真是很怀疑你到底是不是个Alpha——像你这样喜欢请别人去家里吃饭，还亲自下厨的Alpha可真不少。”

Curtis抬眼看他，笑着说：“那得看是谁。”

于是Jack也便笑了，欣然邀约。

Curtis总能够给他做不同的菜式，他的俄罗斯菜和意大利菜都做的不错，但中国菜似乎并抓不住要领——于是只能叫外卖。

“实话说，我还是第一次在别人家里吃外卖。”Jack撑着下巴，看着Curtis领着两个盒子走过来。

“或许你多来几次吃饭，你就能吃上我做的中国饺子。”Curtis第一次试验的中国饺子都露馅了，只能作废，打电话去中国餐馆叫外卖。

“嗯，这家的饺子不错。”Jack心满意足地蘸着醋吃饺子。“下次或许我们可以去店里吃，热的饺子会更好吃。”

Curtis点点头。

Jack会为了跟Curtis晚上吃一顿饭而推掉酒会，比起参加这些毫无意义的活动，Jack更希望跟这个大胡子男人待在一起——那是一种放松的感觉，跟这个男人交谈的时候，他可以说些近乎幼稚的话，而非什么漂亮的场面话，笑得面部肌肉都要尖叫抗议。

“这些都是谁教你的？我是说，做菜。”Jack喜欢跟Curtis谈生活，像是这样就能多了解一些他，能够离他更近一些似的。

“我曾经的情人。有俄罗斯的也有意大利的。她们会做菜，我就让她们教我。”

Curtis从不会在这些事情上遮遮掩掩。一切都是过去式罢了，只有眼前这个人才是当下，是他一直所执念的，暗暗想念着的。

“那时候我觉着味道不错，就想要学。我记得你小时候很喜欢街口转角的那件蛋糕店里的栗子蛋糕，这个我还真是做不了。我只能给你做些简单的。”

Jack一点也不惊讶这个男人会有情人。毕竟Alpha都是有需求的。像他这样的人有一两个固定情人其实是非常正常的事情。

“那现在呢？”

“什么现在？”

“我是说，你的情人们。”Jack看着他，苍绿色的眼睛里有小心翼翼的试探。

Curtis摇了摇头，给Jack夹了个饺子，他的筷子也用得很好。

“现在没有。”也不需要了。

Curtis看着眼里装着欲言又止的好奇的Jack，只想揉揉他的头发，却又按捺住了自己这种冲动。

现在看着你就已经够了。

“不会孤独吗？”

“雪国的事情还有很多需要处理，情人并不是必要的。”Curtis顿了顿，继续说道，“而且，你在。”

Jack愣了一下，饺子从一个没夹稳掉了下去，酸味的醋粘在了Jack的衣服上。

“！”Jack紧紧地皱起了眉头，衣服上刺眼的污渍散发着的醋味让他皱了皱鼻子。

“去换一件衣服吧，醋粘在衣服上久了不好洗。”Curtis也愣了一下，不过很快回过神来，起身要给Jack拿衣服换。

“你介意先穿我的吗？”

Jack摇摇头。

这时，Curtis放在桌上的手机突然震动了起来，屏幕亮了，上面是Edger的名字。Curtis原本想先去拿衣服给Jack，眼角一瞥，看到是Edger的名字时皱了皱眉头，俯身拿起了手机。

“Jack，我的衣服就在房里，你可以自己去拿吗？我先去接个电话。”


	21. Chapter 21

玩物 21

 

Curtis的房间比想象中的还要乏善可陈，简直有些普通得有些过于简朴了。套间，一张大床，没有放满书的书架，简约的书桌书桌上有一盏小台灯。真的一点多余的装饰都没有，干净利落得就像是酒店。

Jack皱了皱眉头，觉得有些奇怪，但还是没怎么多想，只是径直走向了衣柜——既然是Curtis让他自己拿的话，那大概是没有什么避讳的吧。

实木的衣柜里挂着的是一件件颜色风格都极为相似的长风衣，黑色的古板的正装，还有寥寥几件稍微颜色浅些的休闲西装。Jack蹲下来，在最下面叠着的衣服里找常服，比如衬衫，套头衫之类的。

Jack翻了半天，都是叠的整整齐齐的毛衣，桃领的的圆领的，黑色的灰色的……就是没有衬衫或者套头衫。

Jack拨开前面这排阻挡视线风衣，探身去更里面找，终于在风衣后找到了一角白色。Jack拉住那一角白色轻轻往外拽，上面像是压着些什么，细微的重量让Jack皱了皱眉头，他只能伸长了手去摸那件衬衫，却不料摸到了个柔软的东西。

“？？？”

Jack疑惑地抓住了那个柔软的，圆滚滚的东西，把它轻轻拿了出来。

*

*

*

Curtis这一个电话打了差不多有二十分钟。这对于他来说是少有的长，毕竟这个电话于他而言真的非常重要——关于某个他必须偿还的，保护的Omega。他需要去见那个Omega一面，不过不是现在。现在这个Omega还在大洋彼岸的另一个国家，Curtis已经让Edger紧急安排人手飞往那个国家对这个Omega实行最严密最周全的保护，然后把她送来美国。他必须要见到她，并且要保证她毫发无伤。

不过现在，他还有些闲暇时间。离那个Omega到达美国还有整整一个月的时间。他必须保证这个Omega已经摆脱了老头子的所有眼线，才能安排将她送上来美国的飞机。

Curtis放下手机，看了看紧闭的房门，Jack还没出来。

“Jack？”Curtis叫了一声。

没有人应答。

他径直走了过去，抬手想要敲门，但是不知道为什么，他神是鬼差地缩回了手，反而放轻了动作，小心翼翼地按下了门把。

门没锁。

Curtis不知道为什么居然有些紧张。都二十分钟过去了，Jack肯定换好了衣服，没什么好尴尬的。

而且你们都是Alpha。

Curtis不动声色地吞了口唾沫，慢慢推开了门。

房间里的Jack背对他坐着，身上穿着他的白衬衫，衣袖有些长了，遮住了他的手背，只露出了细长漂亮的手指。

仅仅只是一个背影就足以让他脸红心跳。

“Jack？”

Jack冷不丁叫了一声名字，似乎被吓了一跳。Curtis看到他的背瞬间就绷紧了，似乎很紧张。

我不该吓他的，我下次还是先敲门好了。Curtis如是想到，然后便看到Jack回过头来，甚至也微微侧了过来，露出了他抱在怀里的东西。

一只有些旧了的，面上有些洗不掉的褐色污渍的，肚子上有一条歪歪扭扭的缝线的小熊——熊脑袋上带着一个傻兮兮的蓝色头盔，上面有一个大写的A。

Jack看着Curtis，面上看不出什么表情，但Curtis能看到他的眼里有着不平静的情绪，像是一面底下翻涌的湖，模糊了一片澄澈的绿。

Curtis在看到这只小熊的那一瞬面色便变了。这是他所猝不及防的。这只小熊是他的秘密，一个于他而言必须要守口如瓶的秘密。他平日都将小熊放在床头，像是他的老朋友一样——这个小熊已经在他身边呆了十多年，寄托着他对这孩子十多年来无法言述的思念牵挂，但这只小熊的存在，又像是在讥讽着他对现实的无力抵抗，只能逆来顺受。就连在俄罗斯逃亡的时候，他也没落下这只小熊。

这次他回美国自然带上了这只小熊——在Jack成为这里的常客之前，这只小熊一直被放在他的床头。但当Jack成为这里的常客之后，不知道出于何种心理，他将这只陪伴了他十多年的小熊放进了衣柜里，像是藏住一个秘密。

 “它被放在了衣柜的最里面。”Jack举起手里的这只小熊，过长的衣袖让他看起来像是个偷穿大人衣服的孩子，Curtis望着他，像是看见了十多年前那个仰着小脸，将这只小熊送给他的孩子。

“是我送给你的那只吗？”

Curtis沉默了会儿，点了点头。Jack收回了手，将这只显得有些脏兮兮的小熊抱在怀里。他屈脚坐在床上，光裸的脚背在白色的床单的映衬下像是一件昂贵的白瓷。他换了下姿势，盘腿坐着，过大的衬衫露出了他让略显消瘦的锁骨。他拍了拍身边的位置，示意Curtis过来。Curtis顿了会儿，还是走了过去，带着些不自觉的小心翼翼坐在了他的身边。

“你不喜欢它吗？”Jack敛下眼睛，Curtis转头去看他，却只能看到浓密的睫羽微微颤抖着，像是蝴蝶振翅。

“当然不是。”

“那你为什么要把它藏起来？”

Curtis没话说了——他自己也不知道为什么要将这只小熊藏起来，明明他是那么珍惜这只小熊，这只小熊是他的寄托，他的……但他就是将它藏起来了，甚至有些惴惴不安，生怕Jack发现了这只小熊。

Jack没再追问。他摸了摸小熊蓝色的头盔，手指从小熊的三瓣嘴上慢慢滑到了小熊肚子上那道歪歪扭扭的缝线上。

“这里……是怎么回事？”

Curtis不知道为什么突然有些紧张了起来。

“破了，我用线把破了的口子缝起来。”

“怎么破的？”

怎么破的呢？这已经是很久之前的事情了。要追溯到十多年前，Curtis在俄罗斯呆的第四年。那时候Curtis已经在俄罗斯有了自己的势力——用那些他抢回来的一部分军火和现金在这个完全陌生的国度蹒跚前进，悄悄地建立起属于自己的势力。

他还记得那天他们刚刚走完一批军火回到莫斯科。他刚刚跟几个亲信开完会回房休息，厅里则留了主要的财管在清点这次“生意”得到的金额和走这一趟的团队消耗。他们在莫斯科有一处固定的落脚点，每次他们做完一次“生意”都会在这里落脚，休整，清点，是据点一般的所在。

他们这一队人基本都是Curtis从美国带过来的人，还有几个本来招徕过来的新人，人数不多，但胜在灵活度高，行动快速，所以生意不算差，发展也不错，下面带着的人已经有好几十个。这样的规模在莫斯科无论怎么说也谈不上显眼——但不知道为什么，那次却被盯上了。事后Curtis才知道是因为他们走了这个帮派的路线，截了他们的生意——结果导致了那一次猝不及防的枪战的发生。

那天他们订了外卖，还是意大利菜，Curtis还记得他要了个意大利肉丸。然后在队里的那个俄罗斯小伙子开门的下一瞬，站在前面的外卖小哥身后伸出了一杆枪，黑洞洞的枪口安上了消音器，一切都在瞬息之间，这个俄罗斯小伙子便被击中了心脏倒了下去，红黑的血汩汩地从这个不过二十出头的年轻人的胸口流了出来，染红了白色的瓷砖地面。他失去了光彩的灰绿色眼睛映着一个又一个全副武装的人闯了进来，没了生气的身体被踩踏着，他是第一个倒下的人，却不是最后一个。

那几乎是一场无声的屠杀。厅里的人还没来得及出声便已经被挨个点名倒下，正在算账清点的财管还未反应过来就被击中了头部，子弹直接贯穿头部，惊愕的表情凝固在他的面上，绿色的美金被血染成了一种诡异的颜色。

当他们闯进主卧的时候，Curtis已经离开了，窗户洞开——Curtis从窗户攀下了下一层。Curtis走得很匆忙，甚至连他的狙击枪都没有带上，毛茸茸的小熊倚在床头，三瓣嘴笑得无忧无虑。

“就剩下这些人了吗？还没有没没跟上来的？”

Edger摇了摇头，这次对家来得太是时候——赶上了他们最疲惫，最松懈的时候来突击，让他们没有一点防备，几乎来不及抵抗，就已经被击毙。

Curtis看了看跟上来的人——只剩下了五个，Edger，队里的联络人，两个从美国带过来的兄弟，还有一个俄国的小伙子，被击毙的那个年轻人是他的弟弟。

死了六个人，一个财管一个翻译，一个来自俄罗斯的枪法不错的小伙子，还有三个他从美国带过来的兄弟。

Curtis的眉头紧紧地皱了起来，这次是他太疏忽了，连仇家找上门来都没有注意到，果然是这段时间太过顺利了吗？他看着身后跟着的人，这些剩下来的队员，面上都是死里逃生后的恍惚——明明几个小时前他们还在商量着下一笔生意，几个小时后，他们却失去了半个小队的人，失去了上一笔生意的钱，失去了一个据点。

Curtis感到了沉重，那是一种愧疚，几乎要压得他喘不过气来。他告诉自己，走这一路的难免会发生这样的事情，他们本就是在刀尖上跳舞的人——然而他还是感到了无法抑制的痛苦和愧疚。他感到了背上的重量，那是因为他决策不当而造成的恶果，即使这些剩下来的成员并没有谴责他，但是那些死去的人确实死去了——这是不争的事实。

“那现在怎么办？”Edger如是问道。

“去下一个据点。”

他们当然不止一个据点。只是这个据点对于他们来说是最方便的，而且是用的最久的。是他们所有据点中安全系数比较高的一个据点——并不是说有多固若金汤，只是说几乎没什么人知道，藏匿得比较好。

Curtis下意识就摸了摸胸口的坠子——每当他焦虑或者不安的时候，他总会摸一摸坠子，像是这样就能平静下来似的。

Edger已经联系好了在分部里的人准备接应，带人准备离开的时候却发现Curtis落在了后面，一副怅然若失的样子。

“Mr.Everett？”

“你们先走，我要去取回些东西。”

Edger微微睁大了眼睛，上前低声跟Curtis说道：“你疯了？！我们才刚刚逃出来！”

“所以我说，我，要去取回些东西。”Curtis说着，伸手抽走了Edger其中一把枪，退了弹匣出来一看，还有九发。

“你先带大家走，我很快就能跟上。”

“你要去拿什么？”

Curtis抿了抿唇。

“一件对于我来说很重要的东西。”


	22. Chapter 22

玩物 22

 

Curtis是从楼下的空公寓里翻上去的，幸亏这边是旧的单元楼，楼层不算太高，不然他还得花费更多功夫进去。

他轻手轻脚地进了去，像一只轻盈的猫。他进的窗户是主卧的房间，他的目标很明确——东西拿到手他就走。

床头柜上的小熊离窗户有些远。他先是翻身进来，趴在满是尘埃的地上——房外没有任何动静，估计对家的人拿了桌上那些钱就去追击他们了，这正好方便了Curtis。他慢慢半站了起来，矮着身子绕过床，目标是床头柜上那个带着一个傻兮兮的蓝色头盔的小熊。

近了，近了。

Curtis一伸手抓住了小熊的手，却在拉动的时候撞到了什么东西，一枚弹壳从小熊身后滚了出来，蓦然砸在了瓷砖地上，发出一声脆响，在这个静寂的房间里显得尤其突兀，就像是平地上一个惊雷，炸得Curtis后脊发凉。

“谁？”

房外传来人声，还有传呼机沙沙的声响。然后便是急切的脚步声。Curtis瞳孔微缩，扯过小熊往冲锋衣里一塞便要跑去窗边。但就在他翻上窗棂的那一瞬，一枚9mm帕拉贝鲁姆子弹随着破空声响穿透了他的身体，穿过了被他藏在怀里的小熊，然后不知坠落到哪儿去了——而他则被这一道巨大的力度带了出去，翻身坠落了下去。

“这道口子就是那时候留下来的。”Curtis说得轻描淡写。他没有告诉Jack差点因此而丧了命。贯穿伤，差一点点就要击穿肺部，失血过多，伤口感染，没有医疗条件。Curtis也不知道自己到底是怎么在莫斯科的突如其来的雨天里，捂着汩汩流着血的腹部，穿过无数条污水横流的小巷找到新据点的。

“伤到哪里了？”

Curtis指了指他的左腹。

“我想看看。”Jack一边说着，一边抬眸去看僵住了的Curtis，绿色的眼睛里不再是平静，反而透着些隐隐的恳求，像是风轻轻吹皱了湖面，像是一片叶子悄悄落在湖上，漾出了一道又一道的涟漪，慢慢扩了开去。

Curtis看着他的眼睛，Jack也看着Curtis，他们就这样僵持着。过了大概有几秒，Curtis手指抖了抖，终于还是妥协了。Curtis总是没办法拒绝他。

黑色的桃领毛衣被脱下，Jack冰冷的手指按上了Curtis的腹部。他的左腹，肋骨下一些的地方，有一个指头大的伤疤，有些丑，伤口旁边的肉长得凹凸不平，是伤口感染后留下的痕迹。

“疼吗？”Jack似乎是看得入了迷，他看着这道伤口，甚至不敢大力去触碰，只敢轻轻地摸，像是一根羽毛扫过Curtis早已愈合了的伤口。Curtis看着他小心翼翼的模样，只觉得心跳加速，这是一种无法抑制的悸动，有一种突然膨胀的满足感迅速占据了他的四肢百骸，他唯有紧紧握住拳头，才不会暴露了自己颤抖着的手指。

“已经很多年了，早就好了。”Curtis终于还是伸出手去握住Jack的手指，将他的手指拉离他绷紧了的腹部。

“不过小熊身上的血没办法洗掉了。”

Jack摸了摸小熊肚子上那一抹刺眼的褐色，道：“你大概是疯了。”

“？？？”

“只是一只不值钱的小熊玩偶，你却拼了命去拿回来，值得吗？”Jack回握住Curtis的手，力度是那么大，他是愤怒的。这是Curtis第一次看到这个男孩气场全开的感觉，那是一种萧杀，席卷一切的寒风似乎要扫清这个世界上阻挡他前进步伐的一切。平日的他和展开了气场的他像是两个对立面，一个和熙如春，一个肃杀如秋。要么一切，要么全无。

Curtis垂下眼睛，反手握住了他的手，将他的手拉到唇边，在他泛白的指节上落下了一个克制的亲吻，这是一个安慰，带着不动声色的，Curtis式的妥协。这个世上能让Curtis妥协的人不多，但Jack无疑是里面最能让Curtis心甘情愿妥协的一个。

“我认为是值得的。”

那可是你给我的礼物。无论如何我都不能弄丢了。

Jack突然就静了下来。呼啸着的狂风似乎一瞬全没了，像是刚刚的狂乱都不过是Curtis的错觉——但或许这只不过是风暴眼处片刻的平静罢了。

Curtis抬眼看Jack，蓦然对上了Jack恢复了平静的绿眼睛。他看着Jack眼睛里的绿，突然感到了一种无由来的心悸，像是未成蝴蝶的虫在蛹中悄悄动了动，期待着即将要见到这个世界的第一缕光。

“Curtis，你是不是喜欢我？”

像是有什么在Curtis的脑子里炸开了。有那么一瞬，Curtis无法思考任何事情，他甚至忘记了要做出什么表情，他就这样直愣愣地看着Jack。

Jack看着这个男人，看着他失语的模样，突然倾身向前去。手掌压在了柔软的床铺上，陷下去了小小的一块，成年不久的年轻Alpha身体还带着属于少年的柔软和青涩，因为职业的原因，这个男人就连一个小小的倾身动作，都带着一种说不出来的优雅和慵懒，像是一只轻巧的猫咪。他就这样压了过去，带着他有着玫瑰，黑皮诺，野草莓味道的信息素，带着他醇厚如酒的气息，一个糖果似的亲吻落在了Curtis稍显干燥的唇上。这个男人闭着眼睛，冰冷的手指捧住了Curtis有着络腮胡子的脸，柔软的嘴唇含住了他的嘴唇，樱桃滚入口中，粉红的果汁流出唇间，带出一室情色旖旎。

他在亲吻我。

Curtis看着这个男人倾身过来的时候，脑内仍是一片空白。他从未想过这种情况，他从未想过这个昔日的孩子，这个男人，居然会如此直白地就将这个于他而言难以启齿的问题说了出来——他当然不是为此感到厌恶，他是害怕Jack，他一直小心翼翼珍藏在心的男孩会因此而厌恶他，因此远离他，渐渐形同陌路，越走越远，真正成为彼此的陌生人。他已经做好了完全的准备——他要将这孩子放在心里，把他爱着这孩子的这个事实带入坟墓，成为他最后的秘密。

但是这孩子说出来了。

你是不是喜欢我？

不，我不喜欢你。喜欢怎么可能用来形容我对你的感情。甚至连爱我都觉得难以表达我对你感情的那种复杂。你是年轻时的我生命中的一缕微光，你是这个世界上第一个在乎我的人——无论你出于那种感情，同情？还是别的什么，但你确实让我感到了一种温暖，那种被人所需要，所记挂的温暖。你还是我在国外十多年居无定所生活中唯一的安慰，你在我身在困境的时候给予我希望，在我茫然的时候给予我方向。这一切你都不知道，但你确实是我生命中最初也是唯一的光。

我是那么爱你，爱得甚至不敢靠近，爱得不敢触碰。我只能自持地看着你，只是远远的看着就已经感到了满足。

原本Curtis已经打算将这份感情永远埋葬，任由这份感情随着他的死亡消弭。

但是——

他的嘴唇是那么柔软，带着玫瑰和野莓的香味，像是一枚樱桃，被他含在了唇间。他看到他颤抖着的睫羽，颤抖得如同被雨水打落的蝶。他是在害怕吗？还是在游移不定？他是在试探吗？他们可都是Alpha啊。

但Jack在亲吻他。

Curtis抱紧了Jack，毫不犹豫地回吻了回去。

*

*

*

没有人说话。他们的交谈被亲吻所代替。他们像是得了皮肤饥渴症，他们是那么渴望触碰到彼此。Curtis毛茸茸的亲吻落在Jack的额头上，眼睛上，鼻尖上，嘴唇上——然后开始了热烈的，追逐般的亲吻。十多年来深埋在心的感情一瞬间暴露在了阳光下，像是沉睡了多年的种子终于迎来了久违的春天，小心翼翼地探出了头来，在接触到温暖的阳光那一瞬开始疯狂地生长，直到将两人紧紧缠绕。

亲吻的间隙里，Jack气喘吁吁地用手捂住Curtis索吻的嘴唇，用一双染上的水光的眼睛看着这个男人，望着他平日里冷静自持，此刻却染上了疯狂的蓝眼睛。

“我是谁？”

Curtis拉开了Jack捂住他嘴唇的手，轻轻翻过来，在他的手心上落下一个小心翼翼却又欣喜若狂的亲吻。

“你是Jack。”是我一直渴求着的人。

Curtis望进这个Jack的眼睛，然后在他的注视下低头亲吻他的手腕，带着虔诚，自持，渴求，还有赤裸裸的欲望。这是一个Alpha的妥协，一个Alpha毫不掩饰的求欢。

Jack微微低着头，绿眼睛里带着些不算明显的笑意：“你的回答？”

Curtis决定身体力行告诉这个男人。

Alpha之间的性爱没有AO之间那么契合。可以说这是逆天而行的。Jack没有太大纠结就接受了体位的问题。他被这个比他年长十多年的男人压着的时候，感受到了一种重量，沉甸甸的，那是一种充盈感，像是一个悬在半空中的人突然得以脚踏实地，那种安定和踏实的感觉，让他忍不住眼角发红。

Curtis在背后缓慢地进入他。他抱着Jack的腰，有着厚厚的枪茧的手在这个漂亮男人的背上情色地游移着，像是被贴在了这个男人的皮肤上，再也离不开。

他是那么渴求他。

他覆上了Jack的身体，跟他一起倒在柔软的被褥里，身体相连，像是血肉交融，再也离不开。

他疯狂地亲吻着这个男人紧闭的眼睛，带着些婴儿胖的脸颊，亲吻他的颈项，略显消瘦的锁骨，他进入他，像是狂风骤雨，似乎要通过这种无法抑制的激烈，带着Alpha交合时那种不可避免的疼痛，将自己对Jack那种秘而不宣的爱意告诉他。

我爱你，我爱你。

Jack迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛来，只觉得一切都在晃动，光裸的身体被人牢牢地掌控着。他像是一只蝴蝶，心甘情愿地坠入蛛网中，再也无法脱身。

 


	23. Chapter 23

玩物 23

 

有时候，现实真的比小说还要荒谬。

Jack看着天花板，然后转头。身边睡着一个男人，Alpha，有着宽阔的背和霜雪般的信息素。

哦，我跟一个Alpha睡了，我还是被睡的那个。Jack在心里轻轻地惊叹了一下。这个感觉太过奇怪，是那么不可思议，却又在他的意料之中。他从未想过会出现这种事情，但毋庸置疑的是，这一切都是他先动的手——他主动亲吻了这个男人。

这到底是为什么呢？他像是昏了头。或许他就是昏了头——他一定是疯了，才会做出那么不可思议的事情。亲吻同为Alpha的男人，和这个男人做爱。这一切都像是如坠梦中。或许这些都不是真的，只是他一场荒诞的梦。不然为什么这个男人会回应他，而不是推开他呢？明明——

Jack看着Curtis，像是突然想到了什么似地愣了下。

“你有喜欢的人吗？”

“有啊。”

“是吗？那他呢？或者是她？现在在哪里？”

“这很重要吗？”隐藏在黑暗中的Curtis轻轻地说着，Jack抬眼去看，只看到这个男人模糊的侧脸。“这个人，我大概这辈子都没办法跟他在一起。”

“为什么？”他开口低声问这个男人，“你可以去追求他。”

Curtis轻轻摇了摇头：“我跟他不可能在一起。因为……他没可能会爱上我。”

“无关爱与不爱。只是……某些原因。问题不在他，在我。我爱上他原本就是一个错误。”

他很爱他，但却求而不得。Jack感到一种奇异的感觉，像是心脏被攥着，像是溺水，那种慢慢蔓延上来的绝望。

“你跟他说了吗？”Jack听到自己的声音是那么轻，像是在说什么不可告人的秘密。

“说什么？”

“说你对他的感觉。”

Curtis失笑。Jack转过脸去，不想看这个男人的笑容。这个笑是那么苦涩，那么……令人如鲠在喉。

“不知道你有没有听过一句话。”Curtis加档上了高速，一瞬间，所有繁华向后倒退，灯光突然遥远了起来，被他们远远抛在身后，他们驶进黑暗，眼前只余下一条看似没有尽头的路。

“爱，是一个人的事情。而爱情是两个人的事情。所以，我爱你，与你无关。”

你的爱情与他无关，那么我呢？你是怎么定位我的？

Jack不是没有谈过恋爱。他跟Omega谈过恋爱，也跟Beta谈过恋爱。但他始终是冷静自持的。不随意，也不深入，点到为止，他从来都不会在这些事情上冲动。他原本以为他会就这样过下去，找一个Omega或者Beta一起过下去。他向往他双亲的爱情，但他知道这是可遇不可求的。他的Alpha父亲将他的Omega父亲视若生命，而他的Omega父亲也为他的Alpha父亲付出了自己原本唾手可得的自由。他们是这样互相珍视，让Jack向往的同时却又不敢渴求——毕竟这真的是太过童话式了。

你到底想要怎样的爱情？怎样的伴侣？Jack如是问自己。从他成为一个Alpha的时候，他就已经在思考这个问题——但结果他脑内并没有一个准确的概念。他想，他理想中的伴侣应该是他的Omega父亲那样的吧，自立，自强，非典型Omega，整个人似乎都在发光。但Jack细想，却又不想要了。这不是他想象中的爱情，他双亲的爱情无法复制——而这也并不是他想要的。

那么他到底想要什么呢？

他不自觉地就拉开了抽屉，拿出了他的十四行诗。

爱是亘古长明的塔灯，它定睛望着风暴却兀不为动。*

一张相片被夹在了书页中。它就这样无声地躺在书里，过塑了的相片仍然抵不住岁月的流逝，慢慢模糊了图中人面貌的棱角。但即使如此，在这张老照片中仍可窥见这是一个大胡子男人抱着一个小孩儿的照片。照片里的孩子笑得那么开怀，而抱着孩子的大胡子男人就显得拘谨多了，面上的表情有些不太自然，甚至有些腼腆了。Jack看着这张照片，忍不住弯起了唇角。

爱不受时光的播弄，尽管红颜和皓齿难免遭受时光的毒手*

他一直记着他。即使他们的相遇是在他还是个小小孩子的时候。但他仍是记着他。他一次又一次地提醒着自己这个男人的存在。即使他已经消失了那么多年，杳无音讯。但Jack相信，他一定会来的。他保证过，他答应过他。

他也不知道自己为什么会对那个男人有那么奇怪的执念。但他就是这样记着他十多年了。从一开始眼巴巴的等到，到后来负气地想着要将这个男人臭骂一顿，到后来……只要这个男人回来，只要他们能见上一面，那就已经很好了。

那时候Jack从未想过他们之间到底是什么感情。一个孩子和一个成年的Alpha？多奇怪啊。他应该是很快就忘记他的，他应该让他就这样消弭在时间中。但他偏偏没有，他还将他们的照片夹在了书中，像是一个不为人知的小秘密。只是看着他们之间的合照，便会有一种难以言喻的喜悦——这是为什么？

直到他重新又见到这个男人，直到他感到那种疯狂的，令人眩晕的感觉，他才发现——哦，原来我喜欢这个男人。从什么时候开始喜欢的呢？这已经不重要了。

我喜欢他。他这样想着。他只要知道这个就已经足够了。

但是，他们都是Alpha啊。这个男人不可能喜欢他。他们才认识多久？是的，他们认识了十六年，但这个男人还记得他吗？这个男人还会记得那个孩子吗？即使记得，他也只是将他当做一个孩子罢了——孩子能够说“爱”吗？Jack想要的可不是那种恋人的爱，也不是情人的爱，不是朋友的爱——他想要一个可以相携一生的伴侣。

他大概是疯了。

他一直在试探这个男人，旁敲侧击，希望多知道一些这个男人的事情。但是却有不敢太过僭越，只是点到为止。在酒吧那一个亲吻之后，他应该是生气的——作为一个Alpha。一方面他想起那些令人恶心的邀请，但另一方面，他又忍不住回吻那个亲吻——带着霜雪的味道，不是他Omega父亲的那种清浅，而是一种凛冽，他应该感到反感，不适的，但他偏偏沉醉。

他应该是因为酒醉吧。毕竟他说过，他有过情人。或许他只是将自己当做某个相像的Omega或Beta？Jack突然就感到了一种无法抑制的恐惧和反感。他想到了之前那些希望用某些东西获得他的Alpha，那些人狰狞的，下流的，扭曲的嘴脸，跟这个大胡子男人的脸重叠……

他跟他们是一样的。

这个认识让他如鲠在喉，让他背脊发凉。他拒绝这个猜测，但却又忍不住去想，即使这很不Alpha，但他还是忍不住去猜测。毕竟他的父亲，老Everett就是一个喜爱狎玩Alpha的Alpha。难说他不会跟他的父亲一样。

只是狎玩，而非爱。

那你到底想要怎样呢？Jack Benjamin Rogers。你希望他爱你，但你又害怕他只是喜欢狎玩漂亮的Alpha而非真心。

Jack被自己的矛盾给难住了。

然后他就收到了Curtis的信。192封，那么多，有英语有俄语，字迹有整整齐齐的，也有歪歪扭扭，有些信纸上甚至还沾染上了血迹。这些年他到底是怎么走过来的？他到底经历了什么？他还挂念着自己。

我是特别的吗？Curtis。

但是后来他问这个男人，他告诉他，他有喜欢的人了，而且他和那个人，不可能在一起。

这样的话。

这样的话。Jack想问，却又问不出来。他没有勇气。倘若他是个Beta，他一定会毅然决然地问Curtis。但他们都是Alpha。于是他只能沉默，前方是无尽的黑暗，唯有灯光所到之处，能够看清脚下的路，所以他只能见步走步。明明他就在身边，却咫尺天涯。

就这样，其实也不错。当个知己，当个朋友，也可以一直这样下去。Jack努力不去想站在Curtis身边那个面目模糊的人。

就这样就已经很好了。

然后当他快要说服自己的时候，他在Curtis的衣柜里找到了那只他十六年前送给他的小熊。脏兮兮的，肚子上有条丑陋的缝合痕迹。

他原本恢复了平静的心脏又重新疯狂地跳动了起来。

或许他该放手一搏。

*

*

*

Curtis是被饿醒的。他已经很久没有睡过那么舒服了，那种全身心放松的，完全卸下所有防备的感觉。他大概是做了一个梦，一个挺不错的梦，梦里有那个甜美的男孩，那个男孩给了他一个甜美的亲吻，一个成熟樱桃般的亲吻。他在梦里进入了这个男孩，他亲吻他的眼睛，他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇，他的下巴——这是一种无法言述的满足，但又夹着些难以启齿的罪恶感。毕竟这男孩怎么可能会跟他睡觉呢？他们可都是Alpha。

他睁开眼睛，身边是空的，被褥是凉的。

这一切果然是梦吗。

Curtis感到理所当然的同时，又觉着有些无由来的失落。

一股浓郁的香味从外头传来。Curtis深吸一口气——奶香，咖啡的味道，大概还有橄榄油的气味？有人在煎东西。是楼下吗？不不不，这间房子的下一层没人住，而且味道怎么可能传那么远？

Curtis眼睛猛地睁大了，他突然想到了一个绝对不可能的可能。

他猛地翻身起来，突然觉得背后隐隐作痛，但他顾不上想这些了。他掀开被子——然后他突然发现自己居然是光裸的。他扯过旁边搭在椅背上的睡袍披上，拖鞋不知道被踢到哪儿去了，他光着脚就走了出去——或许用跑的更恰当一些？

“醒了吗？你咖啡加奶还是加糖？”

厨房里的男人穿着大了一个码的衬衫，穿着他的短裤，围着超市打折送的围裙，听到脚步声头也没回，手上拿着的平底锅里的油正在滋滋作响，里面是一个煎得非常漂亮的荷包蛋，就像是一个小太阳。

Curtis没有出声，他也说不出话来。他只是慢慢向前，然后伸手揽住了这个漂亮男人的腰。

“……”Jack也不说话了，只是握着锅铲的手紧了紧。Curtis看到他的耳朵红了。

“都可以，你加什么我就加什么。”有你就已经是甜的。

……

“Jack，你脸红了。”

“闭嘴。”


	24. Chapter 24

玩物 24

 

Jack没有搬进Curtis的公寓里，只是Curtis家里的玄关的鞋柜里突然多了一双拖鞋，浴室里也多了一条毛巾和一副洗漱用具。

看起来脏兮兮的小熊歪着头坐在床头柜上，倚着台灯，坦荡荡地露出肚子上那块被缝合了的“伤疤”，但现在这条看起来颇为骇人的“伤疤”上多了一块素色的小补丁，看起来活像是小熊的肚子上贴了个创口贴。

Jack看着床头的三瓣嘴小熊出了神，直到一双温热的手缠上他赤裸的腰才回过神来。

“不多睡会儿？”Curtis眯着眼睛在他的背上乱蹭。Jack难得好脾气没推开他。这人昨晚给他挡酒大概挡了有那么十来杯，虽然只是度数不高的香槟但这十来杯下去也有够他受的。

喝酒最忌就是混着酒喝。这不同于调剂过的鸡尾酒，香槟兑着威士忌和伏特加，Jack只能惊诧于这人居然没有酒精中毒，甚至还能跟早年跟他在俄罗斯打拼的那帮部下谈笑风生。Curtis身边的人流水般地过，他不仅没有手忙脚乱甚至还能分神去照顾一下被莺莺燕燕围住的Jack。

Jack看着这个在形形色色的人中游刃有余的男人，只觉得自己似乎从未真正认识过他。小时候初见时，这人不善言辞，一副拒人于千里之外的黑面煞神模样。后来相熟之后，他会绷着脸给他买栗子糕，看到他露出惊喜表情后向他展开一个毛茸茸的微笑。等这人认识了他的父亲们时，他似乎变得腼腆起来了，畏手畏脚却显得可爱，小心翼翼地待他如同捧着一个水晶娃娃。至此为止这个人在他心里都是一个面上凶神恶煞其实心里软得一塌糊涂的男人。

Jack无法不喜欢他。或许说，当Curtis将他抱起来的那一瞬，他伏在这个还未真正能够被称为一个男人的青年肩上时，他就已经开始对这个人产生了一种奇异的迷恋的感觉。或许是一开始他被这个人吸引，是因为他身上的味道与他亲爱的Omega父亲身上霜雪的气味有一种微妙的相似？他已经说不上来了。但他确实在这个人身上得到了一种安心的感觉。

Jack从来不是一个缺爱的孩子，甚至可以说他从小就是从蜜罐子里长大的。他的双亲待他都是极好的，无论是物质还是精神上的爱，他们都会尽其所能给予Jack。但他们并不是全然的溺爱。他的Omega父亲从不会因为他的工作而忽略对Jack的教育。而他的Alpha父亲也并不是像普通的Alpha父亲那样粗蛮地使用气场来迫使孩子服从。虽然他们说的话都是些千篇一律的话，但他们都是动之以情晓之以理。也正因为如此，才有了今天的Jack。

所以后来他是为什么会对这个男人产生了执念呢？

Jack已经记不得了，只是在许多年后再次见到这个男人时心中的悸动是骗不了人的。当他长大了，再从十四行诗里拿出那张照片，看着上面年幼的他和努力微笑的男人，又觉得这一切都已经不重要了。

Curtis离开了Jack十五年，缺席了Jack的腼腆青涩和年少肆意，但却又因为他离开了的这十五年，换来了一个得以与他比肩的青年。

Jack长大了。

于是Jack才能够选择亲吻落在Curtis的唇边，孤掷一注地跟这人在一起，平凡地在清晨醒来，裸着身子窝在Curtis的床上被这个十五年前还叫他孩子的男人搂着腰抱怨宿醉的脑袋。

啊，这个事实真是荒诞又奇妙。

Jack拍了拍这人箍得紧紧的手，示意自己要起床洗漱，不料抱着他的这人却会错了意，咬着他后颈无用的腺体开始用晨勃的阴茎蹭他的臀缝，惊得Jack的寒毛都竖了起来，手肘往后一击把这人弄得险些岔了气才得以下床。

果然不能太过放纵这个人啊，Jack这样无奈地想着，却不知道自己的唇角早已微微上翘。

Curtis揉了揉自己的肋骨，只觉得这人跟他在一起之后这劲儿是越来越大了。之前明明还是个挺可爱挺安静的男孩子？

他脑子里又无端地浮现出那个小小的，酒心巧克力似的男孩。

不过现在这样也不错。要是他还是那副乖巧又令人难受的拒人于千里之外的模样才叫他不知所措呢。现在这样倒是有了点“处对象”的感觉……或许说是婚后生活？不不不，他俩这会儿该是打得火热呢……

但Curtis想了想，又觉着不太对，他们俩进入角色进入得如此快，“热恋期”这种阶段他俩似乎都只是蜻蜓点水般地便过了——严格来说，只有一晚？不过这也无可厚非，毕竟他俩都已经不是什么毛头小子了……不对，Jack这才二十出头啊……他那么快就厌烦自己了吗？不然怎么都不会像其他小孩儿那样喜欢腻歪腻歪？比如一个甜蜜的早安吻？

不过Curtis眼珠一转，又觉得这样才算是正常。毕竟他的男孩儿可不是别的什么小孩儿，这人的出身和教育都不会允许他咋咋呼呼黏黏糊糊地围着情人转。更何况，他是个Alpha，有自己的事业，有自己的计划。按照他的性子，把事情都分得清清楚楚，这样干净利落的作风反倒才是Jack B Rogers的风格。

Curtis摸了摸毛茸茸的胡子，眯了眯眼睛，忍不住再一次夸奖自己的眼光和品味。

不过若是Edger在的话，一定会在心里狠狠地吐槽这个平时品味一塌糊涂的男人——估计他这辈子所有的品味和眼光都用来挑情人上了。

这倒是真事，Curtis的历任情人相貌上都是大美人。Curtis身边从来不会缺莺莺燕燕，只是他也并不是那些看到了美人就走不动路的，作为一个单身Alpha，还是一个颇有权势的Alpha，有几个情人太正常了。即使Curtis不去找，别人也会给他送，而且很大几率是直接往床上送。虽然大多数他都给退了回去，但假设那位给他送人的主送对了他的胃口，他还是会收下的。

那些人多多少少都会有些相似的地方。或者是头发？或者是眼睛？或者是笑起来嘴唇上翘的弧度？

Curtis曾经最宠爱的情人有一头非常漂亮的黑色卷发，眼睛绿得像是绿橄榄，不太爱笑，唯有见着Curtis的时候会高傲地动动唇角。

人们都以为这个孩子就是Curtis心目中的完美情人。但Curtis的亲信Edger知道，就连这个当时被Curtis捧在手中宠爱的孩子，都不过只是因为他的身上有某个人的影子罢了——而且还只是一个“长大后”的影子。

Curtis Everett会记着一个孩子十多年？这事儿说出去恐怕没人信。但他确实这样做了。

他又开始揉捏起了挂在脖子上的坠子。

他有自己的思量有自己的打算。Jack是活在聚光灯下的人，虽然他们同为Alpha的身份多少让外界不敢乱猜测他们之间的关系。但他的父亲呢？毕竟他的父亲就曾经有过Alpha情人，难说他不会想到这一层关系。

Curtis不是不想对Jack高调示爱——如果可以，他一定会毫不犹豫地选择向Jack下跪求婚。但是……

十五年了，他等了太久了。但也正因为他已经等了那么久，所以他不介意等多一段时间，最起码要等到……

“Curtis，我记得你十点半有个视频会议要开？”洗漱完的Jack出来，看见这人还躺在床上，丝毫没有要起床的意思。

“过来。”Curtis揉了揉额角，向他的男孩儿伸长了手臂。

Jack有些摸不着头脑，但还是走了过去。Curtis稍稍抬起身子抱住了Jack的腰，发出一声意义不明的喟叹。这副模样无端地让Jack想起邻居家的黑色大狗向主人撒娇的模样——笨拙却又小心翼翼，让人忍不住去揉揉它的脑袋。

“怎么了？”

“没什么……就是有些累了……”此刻的Curtis已经全然没有了昨晚那副意气风发的模样，只余下一身疲惫未醒。

“有时候我真想……”

“真想什么？”Jack摸了摸这个男人的头发，他的头发理得很短，刺头儿。摸上去和看上去都是这样，但Jack知道这人的内心其实是很柔软的。

“没什么……再等等吧……再给我一点时间……”

Jack不说话了，只是安抚似地拍了拍这个男人宽阔的背。


	25. Chapter 25

玩物 25

 

“那位夫人来了吗？”

“那位夫人所坐的航班准备降落了，先生。”Edger用一只手虚掩手机，低声说道。

“等那位夫人来了之后直接将她送到老宅去。”

“老宅？”Edger几乎要怀疑自己听错了——老宅？那可是本家人才能进入的地方，就连那位先生都还未曾踏入过那座偌大的庄园。Curtis在成为雪国的掌权人之前，他也不过是住在外宅诸多房间里的一间而已。Curtis的意思莫非是安排这位夫人住在外宅的客房而非主宅里？

Everett家族无疑是一个庞大的家族，但到了老Everett这一代就只有Curtis这一个儿子。在老Everett还是掌权者的时候，这件老宅每日都是觥筹交错，灯火彻夜通明。无数社会名流出入出入这件老宅，看似纸醉金迷地在这座宅子里无意义地消耗着时间，实则每天都有上千万美元在这间老宅里流出流入。

来自全世界的军火，毒品的交易信息都悄无声息地在这座老宅里悄悄交错，缠绕，从一个人的嘴巴到另一个人的耳朵，谈笑风生的绅士看似无意地旋着小指上的戒指，对面端着酒水的侍应生却悄然退下，把一张小纸条了无痕迹地递给了一个正倚着酒水桌独酌的漂亮女士。女士不动声色地接过纸条，轻轻放下酒杯，杯底亲吻橡木酒台发出一声轻响，下一瞬女士便媚笑着把手放入了绅士的手中，一个轻巧的旋身如同一只欢快的小鸟儿旋入了绅士的怀里，纸条顺势落入了绅士的手中。

信息无声无息地被传递着。

但在老Everett被夺权离开了老宅后，那里几乎是一夜之间就变得空荡荡的了。Curtis不吃老Everett那一套——他有他自己的一套做事方式。这曾经被当时老Everett的部下们成为“俄罗斯佬”的作风。但自从Curtis在他们面前又把之前在圣彼得堡的事情干了一次之后，他们的嘴巴就闭得比牡蛎还要严实了。Curtis不需要他们说话，他也不打算留着他们。他上台就注定了要对雪国里的势力大洗牌。不过要是有识相的人，Curtis也不会拒绝。他从来知道做事留一线的道理。他并不是暴君，他只是在俄罗斯待久了，难免会带上些“俄罗斯佬”的作风。

他相信那些“元老们”也一定会理解的。

现在的老宅里已经不复昔日的繁华。Curtis极少回去老宅。正确来说，他很少回去主宅。他一般会在外宅举行宴会——当然了，这位新的掌权者还是需要信息和人脉的。他固然是要改革的，要但这也讲究个循序渐进。他仍会邀请名流前来这座宅子，但每次都会适当地在名单上划掉一些名字——比如某些在南美活跃着的药商和生物研究所的负责人。

虽然这让这些人对没有收到邀请函而颇有微词，但Curtis总有办法的——他能搞定俄罗斯那帮手里握着大家伙的黑手党，他也一样能够用有些合适的方式让这些人乖乖离开。

总言之，Curtis的生意在慢慢转白，而老宅的利用价值也越来越少了。但老宅对于任何一个姓Everett的人来说都意义非凡。那么多代Everett，主宅都只有正室夫人和夫人所生的孩子才能踏入，家主的那些情人，私生子之流都被安置在外宅。如若不是老Everett的Omega一直没有生出孩子，作为私生子的Curtis永远都不可能踏入主宅——即使他是一个强壮且出色的Alpha。

但现在——要安排这位夫人进入老宅？这意味着什么？但Everett先生的意思或许只是将那位夫人安置在外宅呢？

“先生，是安置在外宅吗？”

“不，送到主宅去。我已经跟管家交代了。”

Edger的眉头不自主地就紧皱了起来。这可不是个好兆头。但Edger无法说什么，他也不能说什么。他只能用毫无起伏的声音应答他的顶头上司，雪国的掌权者。

“明白了。”

高大的落地窗外，一架飞机缓缓下落。Edger收起手机，带领手下们离开了候机室。机场内，一个夫人牵着一个不过三岁的男孩儿从舷梯上缓缓走下来。

阳光正盛，照得这位夫人颈项上的钻石项链熠熠生辉。她穿着一套合体舒适的棉麻质连衣裙，这让她看起来多了几分柔弱的与世无争。半长的棕色卷发松松地垂在肩上，未施粉黛的面色有几分苍白。她看起来就像是上个世纪黑白电视里走出的温婉Omega。

而她手里牵着的男孩儿则穿着一条剪裁得当的背带裤和一件简练的白色小衬衫。只见他小心翼翼地拉着母亲的手，牵引着他似乎仍有几分虚弱的母亲走下舷梯。而舷梯下，在已经有几个身穿黑色西装的男人站着迎候了。他们的衣服看起来并不是非常贴身，显然都是揣了“家伙”的。而为首的男人则赫然是刚刚在候机室与Curtis通话的Edger。

他见那位夫人走下舷梯，连忙几步上前想要搀扶她，却被她轻轻挥手拒绝了。这位夫人身上的气息可不算令人舒服的类型。

Edger皱了皱眉头，他能嗅到这位夫人身上那种几近腐朽的气味——是因为在英国避难时受到了惊吓吗？就现在可知的已经有三拨势力的人在找这位身份神秘的夫人了，她能或者回到美国也是一件了不起的事情。

Edger收回了要搀扶的手，低头看向这位夫人手里牵着的这位小男孩。这位男孩并没有同龄人的吵闹和调皮，反而十分沉稳，这让Edger对他生出了几分怜悯——这一定是因为懂事后就一直在逃亡的原因吧？这明明该是在母亲的怀里撒娇的年龄啊。

这男孩似乎察觉到了Edger打量的眼光。他还不畏惧地仰起头来与这个黑衣服男人对视，但这一对视，却把Edger给吓了一跳——这个男孩儿，有着一双与某个人无比相似的蓝眼睛。

Edger的内心涌上一种奇异而大胆的想法，但他很快就否决了。这怎么可能呢？Everett先生和这位夫人……？别开玩笑了，Everett那么多情人可没有一个有资格能够怀上孩子的！而这位夫人，他们也从未见过！还拥有一个让她一个Omega不得不一直流外在外的，被三拨势力追捕的身份——还带着她的孩子！Everett怎么可能会让他的孩子流落在外？

但Edger看着这孩子，心里的想法又动摇了——或许就是因为这个孩子呢？

真是太像了。

无论是他的眉眼，还是他的举止，这简直就是缩小版的Everett先生。Edger因为这个想法而感到惴惴不安。他想到了某位先生……但这些并轮不到他来置喙，他只需要办好本分……

“夫人，请随我来。”即使Edger此刻内心思绪万千，但他仍是尽职尽责地护送这位夫人离开机场前往老宅。

“等等。”那位夫人轻轻启唇，她似乎有些不安，踌躇了会儿，在Edger耐心的等候下，她继续开口说道：“Curtis怎么没来？他答应过我要亲自来接我的。”

如果说之前Edger还不信的话，现在他不信也不行了。

除了那位先生，从未有任何一个情人能够叫Everett的名字。

 

 

“接到了吗？”Curtis摇着杯加冰苏打水，一边小口啜饮，一边等Jack换好衣服。他等会儿要送Jack去秀场，这是晚场，Curtis坚持要亲自送他的情人过去。

“亲爱的，我今晚有些事……嗯……”Curtis揽着Jack的腰要亲吻他，却被Jack用手掌捂住了蠢蠢欲动图谋不轨的嘴唇。

“你有事就去忙，我怎么说也是个Alpha。”Jack一点也不感到失落，正相反，他对Curtis对他的秀一场不落地追下来感到十分惊奇——“你每天都那么有空吗？生意不用管？”

“当然，Jack。”Everett先生义正言辞地告诉他的情人他可是砸了大价钱去请了个执行总裁，如果他还要每天日理万机，那这个执行总裁可是要失业的。

“好吧，好吧。”Jack只能任由这个人啃自己的嘴唇，“但是如果有事一定要去处理……你知道为什么。为了你我都好。”

Curtis理解地点点头。

所以今晚Curtis抱歉地告诉Jack他不能到场看他的秀的时候，他并不在意，只是亲吻这个大胡子男人的唇角祝嘱咐他要开车小心。

“我会的，宝贝儿。”

“上次被开了五张罚单的人也不知道是谁。”

“我那也是为了让你不迟到而已。”

“也不知道是谁让我不得不迟到的。”Jack冷笑，那天他临出门前被这个家伙压在床上又来了一发，他的下属们当然不敢催他，最后承受这个“恶果”的却是当天还要拍平面的Jack。最后摄影组等了Jack足足一个多小时，事后还是Curtis请了整个剧组的人吃饭才作罢——虽然Jack再三说了不必这样做。

“你这样会让别人……”

Curtis不管不顾，捏起这人的下巴低头就啃起了这人的嘴唇。还未卸妆的Jack带着一种别样的风情，和平时冷冷清清的Jack不同，秀场和拍平面时的Jack多了一种奇异的魅惑，叫人的眼睛只想要粘在这人的身上再也无法移开目光。

Curtis不是不知道会有什么后果，但他也希望能帮助这个男人处理一些力所能及的事情。毕竟他能做到的也仅此而已罢了。

Curtis带着苏打水气味的嘴唇在Jack的嘴唇上细细地辗转一番，并不深入，只是浅尝辄止。

“适可而止。”Jack的手掌压在了Curtis向他逼近的胸膛。Curtis投降般地举起双手，表示他会乖乖听话。

“我载你过去。”

 

 

“……那位夫人问您为何不过去。她提出想要见您的要求。”

“她还说什么了？”

“她坚持要见了您才肯说。”

“……”

“先生？”

“我晚上过去。给我在‘老地方’定一个位置。”

“明白了，先生。”

 

 

一辆黑色的宾利在Curtis的面前缓缓停下。

Curtis皱了皱眉头，面上仍是没什么表情。他伸手握住了门把，拉开了车门。

车内坐着一个女人。这赫然就是昨天Edger口中的“那位夫人”。她抬起垂下的眼睛，视线径直对上了面无表情的Curtis。她的面上不见了几个小时前的那种疲态和虚弱，取而代之的是一种令人感到不适的凛然。她也有一双蓝眼睛，但此刻她这对蓝眼睛正死死地擒住Curtis毫无表情的脸。

这可是从未有过的事情。从未有任何一位情人胆敢用这种眼神去看Curtis。若是Curtis的下属在场一定会因为这个诡异的场面而倒吸一口凉气——毕竟用这种眼神看Curtis的人，除了他的生身父亲之外，其他都已经去见上帝了。这位夫人可以说是勇气可嘉。但Curtis恰到好处地挡住了这位夫人，并没有让后面跟着的下属看到她的表情。

这位夫人这次没有再穿那件朴素的棉麻质连衣裙，而是换了一条昂贵的施华洛世奇晚礼服。黑色的蕾丝和简约的半身裙让这个松松挽起了头发的Omega看起来像是一只剧毒的黑寡妇。他们就这样无言了几近三秒。但很快，女人扬起了一个甜美的微笑，似乎有一对羽翼从她的背后悄然无声地张开——她成了一只人畜无害的天鹅，黑色的。

她轻轻地把手搭在了Curtis伸出的手掌上，从容离开了车内，手自然而然地挽住了Curtis的手臂，样子亲昵熟稔像是一对再平常不过的甜蜜情侣。

远处闪过一道闪光，还响起了一声轻轻的“咔嚓”声。


	26. Chapter 26

玩物 26

 

打开门的时候，Jack看着门外这两个生面孔不动声色地轻蹙眉头。平时一直跟着他的Edger没由来。据新来的保镖说，Edger还有更重要的事情要去做。

Jack挑挑眉，装作没听到保镖口中的那句“more important”。他靠着门框穿着浴袍，头发还有些湿漉漉的。他刚洗完澡就听到了门铃声响——Edger可不会这个点过来，准确说，应该是Edger安排的人不会那么早到。他们通常都是候在门外，在他差不多洗漱完吃完早餐之后才会按门铃，询问他是否可以出发。

今天来的都是新面孔，而且面上有着掩盖得失败的不屑和讥讽。Jack好整以暇地喝着他的浓缩咖啡，抬起一双绿眼睛看着前面这两个保镖，杯子挡住了他面容，叫人看不清他的表情。

“先生可以出发了吗？”

Jack当着他们的面直接把门摔上了。他皱了皱眉，像个没事人一样将呷了一口咖啡，然后走到厨房的水池前把咖啡一股脑的倒了。

“酸的。”Jack舒开了眉，抬手按了按太阳穴，面上仍是没有什么表情，似乎全然没有因为Curtis突然给他换了人而感到不满或是疑惑。

门铃声又开始频繁地响了起来。Jack淡定地就着令人烦躁的门铃声喝完了半杯牛奶，然后把牛奶杯放进水池里。但门铃仍是没有停下，大有要一直按下去的势头。Jack把两片吐司放进面包机里，按下按座之后转身去了大厅，在立式音箱旁找到了聒噪的门铃收发器，伸手毫不犹豫地拔掉。

世界安静了。

Jack大概知道发生了什么事。无非是两种情况——Edger确实有更重要的事情要去做，要么就是Curtis有了新欢。

Jack若有所思地咬着吐司开电脑，一边拿起了手机给他的助理发短信要求把拍平面的时间推一推。

Curtis Everett，自从这个男人回国之后就是各大报纸杂志镜头的焦点。这个男人刚一回来就高调地接手了雪国的所有生意，原本来美国几乎是跺跺脚地都要抖三抖的老Everett却突然没了声音，这如何让那些记者不想入非非？他们看见了小Everett就像是看到了蜂蜜的熊，恨不得扑上去将这个男人消失的那十年生活按秒来采访。

但Curtis又怎么可能会被他们抓住？Curtis看着粗犷，其实是个心思缜密的人，处理这些事情更像是条滑不溜秋的泥鳅，除了上次被记者抓拍到他们在酒会的阳台上拥吻外，Curtis基本没有其他花边新闻。Curtis手下拥有的产业几乎涉及所有行业，雪国在美国不少主流媒体企业中还是有一定的股份的。

不过就连门外那两个保镖的表情都那么明显，那说明这件事已经被曝光了。Jack浏览着页面，果不其然看到了Curtis的脸登上了头条。

“哦，Curtis……”Jack吞下了最后一口吐司，滑动着鼠标把文章往下拉。

一个身穿黑色小礼服的窈窕女人映入眼帘，她棕色的卷发松松地挽起，露出了线条优美的白皙后颈。她要比Curtis矮许多，挽着Curtis的手臂的时候有一种小鸟依人的感觉。而继续往下拉，下面的照片就已经看不见这个女人的背影了，Curtis将她揽着怀里，用自己的身体挡住她，不让记者们的长枪短炮吓着这个似乎有些惊慌失措的女人。

他很在乎她。

Jack按了按自己的嘴唇，像是怕有什么会情不自禁地从他的齿间偷偷溜出来。

其实他早就知道的，不是吗？他的父亲有一个Omega，但他仍是去找漂亮的Alpha。谁说他的儿子就不会这样干呢？Curtis现有的权力和地位不会比当年的老Everett逊色半分，反而更加令人觊觎，更吸引人——他有足够的资本和能力去拥有更多的情人。

而Jack不过是他的众多情人之一。

他早就该认识到这个事实的。或许他该庆幸他并没有搬到Curtis的那间公寓里？Jack看着那些抓拍的镜头，Curtis看着那个女人的表情……是那么似曾相识。

论自欺欺人或许他就是佼佼者。

他什么都没法说，他没有立场说也没有资格说。他知道自己在那些人口中是什么——“玩物”，差不多的意思。他跟Curtis的年龄差了十五年，他们相遇的时候他不过还是个孩子，而Curtis还是个毛头小子——哦，Jack，你还在抱着什么可笑的浪漫幻想？这个人真的会惦记着你十多年吗？

但是那些信呢？还有那只脏兮兮的，肚子上有一条可笑的，歪歪扭扭的缝合线的小熊呢？还有Curtis身上的贯穿伤呢？

Jack无法思考了。真真假假的信息搅和在一起向他涌来，像是混杂了沙子的咸苦海水，叫他猝不及防咽了一口，恶心又难受。

他合上了电脑。想起那个男人的面容。前晚他们才在这间屋子的房间里做爱。他甚至还记得那个男人对他说的情话，对他许下的承诺。

他到底说了什么呢？

Jack绞尽脑汁地去回忆那些毫无意义似真似假的话，但却一无所获。这个人在他的脑海里似乎在一瞬间模糊了。他的面容，他的声音，他的身体，他手掌抚摸自己脸颊时的触感——全然不见了。

多可怕啊。Jack这时才发现，自己居然从未看清过这个男人。他被冲昏了头脑，他被那些蹩脚的，可笑的，却似乎真诚到几乎要献出生命的信给欺瞒了，他自顾自地陷入了回忆的旋涡，一意孤行地为这个男人所有的行为美化，为他的一切行为寻找合理的理由——然后自欺欺人。

是啊，他为什么会喜欢上一个Alpha呢？而Jack又是凭什么能够得到一个同为Alpha的强势的男人的心呢？这太可笑了不是吗？他们甚至连信息素都是排斥的，他们甚至连绑定都做不到，他们——不，他，他到底有什么自信Curtis会喜欢他？

Jack想起他们十五年后的相遇，想起他的惊鸿一瞥，想起那个男人隐匿在黑暗处的面容……这一切都是那么巧合，那么令人无法信服……

Jack只觉得细思极恐，这一切似乎都不过是他自己的臆想，Curtis从来就没有喜欢过他，或许说，他们之间的感情，不过是建立在十五年前那个男人对那个小男孩的喜爱上。他糊涂了，Curtis也糊涂了。

他们把那种模糊的情感理解错了。

他那晚的拥抱和Curtis与他在舞池中的亲吻……

Jack不去想了。

他喜欢Curtis吗？他对自己提出诘问。

喜欢。而且不仅喜欢，你还爱他。

那Curtis呢？这个男人也是否对他抱有同样的感情？

Jack无端地感到痛苦，无论哪一个答案对于他来说都无异于折磨。

如果Curtis不喜欢他，那么这一切都是他的一厢情愿，这一切都是他的强求。而Curtis则是介于儿时对他的喜爱而不得不对他做出配合……或许还有他似有若无的暗示？Jack可不会忘记那些在舞会上握着他的手不放的上层名流们，还有那么财阀高管，他们的眼神和动作令Jack感到恶心。

Curtis是否也用那样的眼神看他呢？

原本Jack以为Curtis和他们是不一样的，但是Jack现在却不敢确定了。

假如Curtis喜欢他，那么这就成了一场背叛。但是他早就知道的不是吗？留在这样的人身边就注定了要忍受这个男人将会拥有其他情人。同为Alpha之间的爱情，说出来就令人发笑——没有连结，没有标记，没有信息素感应，没有后代的孩子？即使Curtis愿意，他的家族也会要求他必须娶一位端庄的，能够给他的事业锦上添花的Omega。

所以他为什么要感到意外呢？

他的存在本身就是玩物一般的存在。

Jack突然平静了下来。他给助理发去了信息，让他为自己预约与高层商谈。

他太过执着了。有时候事情不去想那么清楚，反而对自己是一种仁慈。

 

***

 

这个世界上未经证实却信息量巨大含糊其辞的流言总是传得最快的。

“老Everett先生想要见您，先生。”

“告诉他我很忙。”

Edger点点头，退下了。但是关门前还是忍不住悄悄抬眼看，那位坐在休息间里品饮红茶的女士，还有坐在她身边那个乖巧地吃着蛋糕的孩子。

如果问Edger，在Curtis众多情人中哪位情人更适合站在Curtis的身边，Edger不敢说出任何一个人的名字。但如若文Curtis在众多情人中最喜欢谁，那Edger一定会说出“那位先生”的名字。

Curtis有过的情人确实不少，有沉着冷静，功于心计的。有不择手段，接近Curtis只为了借力往上爬的。也有孩子性情，只为了争得Curtis注意的。他们无一例外都是Omega或是Bate，而且只在出席宴会或者是Curtis有需求时，才会出现在Curtis的身边，而且这段时期内通常不会只有一位情人。

但那位先生似乎就会特殊的。他是一名Alpha，清清冷冷的模样跟他的信息素无二，似乎对一切都漠不关心。他似乎是毫无目的性的——准确来说，应该是Curtis主动追求那位先生的。Curtis对于那位先生的热诚Edger都看在眼里，Edger不知道到底是什么令Curtis对那位先生一往情深，甚至不惜豁出性命去取回那个玩偶，只因为那个玩偶是那位先生送给Curtis的唯一的礼物。

但似乎当那位夫人来了之后，Curtis对那位先生的态度便变了。不仅将他的人手从那位先生那边调离，改为保护这位夫人，还频繁地带着这位夫人出入高曝光率的场所——就像是刻意为之。

但Curtis仍是会去那位先生的住处过夜，只是不留宿了。每次都是深夜时Edger在那位先生的楼下等候Curtis，在凌晨三四点的时候将Curtis送回老宅。

Curtis或许难以察觉，毕竟他现在与那位先生见面的时间实在是少得可怜。但Edger察觉到了那位先生对于Curtis的态度似乎日益冷淡了。之前还会问他Curtis去了哪里，行程是否很满。但过了半个月之后，那位先生便不再问了。

那位先生似乎连面上都覆上了一层冰霜，叫人更加看不透了。

Edger看着那位先生离开的身影，略窄的肩让他看起来要比较单薄。但他的背却永远是挺直着的，孤傲得像是中国的梅。

他从不说多余的话，只是给Edger一种错觉——似乎这一切都成了例行公事。

Edger还查到了一些事情，是关于那位先生的。他本应将这些事情告诉Curtis的，但他却神使鬼差地为那位先生守口如瓶。

他最后看了那位夫人一眼，却蓦然与那位夫人的眼睛对上。Edger心中一凛，门啪嗒一声在他面前关上了。


	27. Chapter 27

玩物 27

 

Curtis最近过去Jack那边的次数少了许多。

Jack被Curtis抱着腰，他感到这个男人把他毛茸茸的下巴靠在自己的肩上，有些痒痒的。

“最近很忙吗？”Jack的手被Curtis的手握住了，Curtis百无聊赖地玩起了Jack的手指，两人的手指相互交缠，像是长在一起的蔓藤，难以分开。

Curtis凑近去亲吻Jack的耳后，温热的呼吸呼在Jack的耳廓处，弄得Jack有一种烧灼的感觉。他不自然地动了动，但还是没法拉开距离，反而让这个男人抱得愈加紧了。他舒了口气，便没再挣扎了，静静地被这个男人抱着，任凭细碎的亲吻落在颈侧和赤裸的肩上。

“有点……”Curtis总算开口了，他的声音有些模糊，像是隔着层什么似的，叫Jack听得不太真切。“不过很快就忙完了，只要过完这一段时间……”

“雪国那边的事？”

“嗯，有些事情……比较麻烦……”Curtis含糊其辞，显然是不能说的。Jack是何等聪明的人，他知道自己或许是问得有些多了，当下便抿了抿嘴唇，不再却去问了。

Curtis察觉到了Jack突然的缄默，便安慰似的捏了捏Jack的手掌。他喜欢的这孩子的手要比他小一些，被他拢在手里刚刚好，一切都是那么合适。他其实也是想要告诉这孩子一些事情的，可惜不行。他不希望Jack卷进这个事情里——Jack不需要也不应当知道这个事情，他会把这个事情处理得干净利落，不留痕迹。

等一切结束了，他就会慢慢告诉Jack，现在……还不是时候。

“嗯，你处理好就行……对了……”Jack突然动了动，翻过身来看着Curtis半眯着的蓝眼睛，他睁着他新叶似的绿眼睛，微微收紧的手指泄露了他的紧张。

“你明天有空吗？”Jack轻声问他，像是怕惊动了什么似的小心翼翼。

“明天……明天什么时候？”

“晚上，你要过来吗？”Jack屏住呼吸，眼睛里有不动声色的试探，像是受伤的小兽悄悄向未知伸出了一只伤痕累累的爪子。

Curtis挑眉，这可不是寻常的事情，Jack平时可不会特意让他过来，大多数时间都是他自己自发过来，给Jack一个突然袭击。

最近Jack似乎很热情， 无论是在床上还是床下。以前Jack在床上不太放得开，还是要他慢慢引导才肯哼出声来，不然能把自己的嘴唇和手腕咬出血来，疼也不会说，就这样生受。最后还是Curtis和他定了安全词才敢继续他们的“夜间活动”。

不过最近的Jack似乎放开一些了，会给自己提前做好润滑不说，还允许他在床上玩一些比较过分的花样。今晚Jack还给他来了一发深喉，不得不说Jack的口活是真的不错，不过不排除Curtis本身对“Jack”这个男人的抵抗力就基本为零，光是看着他泛着潮红的面庞和吞食着他的阴茎的红润嘴唇，他就能射出来——感谢上帝他忍住了，不然就真的要在Jack面前丢光了他作为Alpha的脸了。

Curtis的唇边勾出一抹笑来。他凑上前去与Jack来了一个缠绵的接吻，搭在Jack腰上的手又开始不安分起来了。Jack眉头一皱，不满地推了推Curtis的胸膛，却被这个男人拉得更近，手也伸进了更隐秘的地方去。

“你正经点，我跟你说事情呢……啊——”Jack猝不及防被这个坏心眼的男人握住了半勃的阴茎，发泄过一次的阴茎刚刚过了不应期，在触感有些粗糙的大掌的抚慰下不争气地站了起来。

Jack咬着牙想要挣脱这个男人的控制，但还是在情人淫糜的玩弄下软了腰，承受过一次情事的身体本身就比平时要更敏感，Jack还有些混沌的头脑叫嚣着不要，但最后还是在身体的诚实下败下了阵来，自暴自弃般地开始迎合这个大胡子男人的玩弄。

“所以……明天你过来吗……”Jack一边承受者Curtis的操弄，一边努力从自己的脑子里搜刮出这几个可怜的单词，结结巴巴地问这个不知道能不能听到他的问题的男人。

“大概……”Curtis低头亲吻Jack挂上了小水珠的睫毛，下身却是没有停下，毫不怜惜地开始了充满掠夺性的抽插，操得Jack握着枕头没法说出一句完整的话来，只能徒劳地张大了嘴巴发出断断续续的呻吟。

“给我一个准确的答案——”Jack闭着眼睛叫出了声来，他的脚缠着Curtis的腰，整个人都被这个男人大开大合的动作顶弄得一耸一耸地，好不容易才把这句话从黏黏糊糊的呻吟中清晰地说出来。

“会，我会来，我答应你。”Curtis掐住Jack的腰亲吻他，以吻封缄。而Jack也终于舒开了眉头，抱住Curtis的肩开始回吻。

*

*

*

Curtis的父亲又开始搞小动作了。俄罗斯那边有一条线被掐了，是海运线，走符拉迪沃斯托克经日本再到美国，一共有两个停靠点，是一条可以说铺满了美金的海运线。这条线打的是度假游轮的旗号，载的都是些俄罗斯有钱人，上面舞厅赌场电影院高级餐厅一应俱全，跟别的游轮没有什么区别。

之前老Everett费尽心思四下打通关系搞好这条线，一是为了这条线所能带给他的巨大利润，二则是这条游轮到了公海之后，他还可以做些别的事情，和这些有意向要合作的俄罗斯佬们谈谈钱，谈谈感情。顺带一提，十五年前差点在俄罗斯灭他口的那个Bate也是这条游轮上的常客。

Curtis听到他的父亲想要在这条线上动手并没有感到意外，反而还觉得他动手迟了些——毕竟他已经把老Everett以前的人都换下来了，现在管事的三分之二都是他的人，还有三分之一都是元老，他暂时还没找到由头把他们也换下来，不过换也是迟早的事情，现在留着他们也是为了不寒了那些中立派的“老人”的心而已。

Curtis没疯掉，他想要夺权，但他也求稳，而非跟他生物意义上的父亲争个鱼死网破。更何况他还有Jack，他不希望把他的父亲逼急了。虽然说他的父亲是个老人了，爪牙都被他拔得差不多了——但瘦死的骆驼比马大，谁知道他不会留一手从背后捅他一刀呢？捅他不要紧，Curtis有足够的自信自己受得起，也熬的过去，毕竟他也是从枪林弹雨里走过来的人，身上的伤痕不会比一个雇佣兵要少。但他不能拿Jack冒险——Jack是他的一切，是他的光，Jack绝对不能出一点意外。

“叩叩。”Curtis抬头，看见一个小男孩打开了他办公室的那扇厚重的胡桃木雕花门，正拘束地站得笔直，显得有些小心翼翼的。他见Curtis抬头看他似乎有些被吓到了，但他还是镇定了下来，鼓起勇气问道：“请问……我可以进来吗？”

Curtis原本想说不的，但最后不知道想到了什么，最后还是点了点头：“可以，进吧。”

男孩儿这才走进了房间，完了还不忘轻轻地关上门，完全不像是一个五六岁的男孩模样。照理说，五六岁的男孩儿正是调皮捣蛋咋咋呼呼的时候，但这孩子却不，从他第一次见到这男孩儿开始，这男孩似乎就已经是这个样子——懂礼，成熟，而且有意与人保持着一定的距离。除了与母亲亲近外，对别人都有种若即若离的疏离感。对待那些看起来有些可怖的穿着一身整齐笔挺的西装，后腰还别了家伙的保镖也能够做到不卑不亢，小腰板挺得直直的，面色不改。换其他孩子，早就已经被吓得叫妈妈了。但这孩子却不，相反还能跟板着脸的保镖们谈上几句，像是个小大人。

Curtis知道他和他的母亲一直在总部，而且离他非常近。通常他在办公，他们母子俩就在办公室旁的休息厅坐着。这孩子不哭不闹，只是乖巧地坐着看书，什么书都看。有一次Curtis的秘书小姐给他带了一本《茶花女》，他面不改色，乖巧地道谢接下，接下来几天都在安静地翻那本《茶花女》。

当然，这些都是秘书汇报给他的。他的秘书还不知道他们的身份，于是一直用“夫人”和“小先生”来称呼他们。Curtis也不出声，算是默认了。在他们来到雪国的第二天，本部的人就知道了他们新来没多久的大Boss有个“新鲜出炉”的“私生子”，而且极有可能会转正，如果Curtis没有与其他组织或者大集团联姻的意向的话，那么这位“小先生”很有可能就会成为雪国的“小太子”。

一时间，雪国内部可是风起云涌。有一句话是这样说的，对于一个国王来说，继承者就是他最大的财富。坐拥雪国的Curtis无意是一个正当盛年，手握重权的“国王”。

Curtis看着他所谓“最大的财富”，这个男孩儿还没看出来属性，但Curtis有预感，这也将会是一个无比强势的Alpha。这个男孩儿大概快六岁了，Curtis不太记得清他到底几岁，这不重要，以后他会有机会弄清楚的。他长得跟自己很想，也是棕色的头发蓝色的眼睛，就连眉宇间的郁结都是那么相似。不过Curtis眉间的郁结是在他懂事之后才有的，因为他被推来推去的童年和对于双亲缺席的茫然。那这个男孩儿呢，又是为了什么？

“你有什么事呢，Chris？”Curtis盯着这孩子的蓝眼睛。这孩子在离他的办公桌还有五步的距离停下了脚步。他与Curtis对视，虽然还是有些胆怯，但比起那些人到中年本已经是老油条却仍会在面对他时两股战战的人，实在是要强上不止一星半点。

“老先生给母亲打了电话，他问母亲今晚能否和我们一同进餐，”那孩子顿了下，看了下Curtis的脸色，见Curtis仍是不动声色，才继续道：“母亲希望您能坐在她的身边。”

“您会去吗？”那孩子仍是小心翼翼的，像是害怕他会拒绝。这不好，他的父亲见了一定会有别的什么想法。

于是Curtis突然展开了一个笑容，他起身走向Chris，伸手摸了摸这孩子柔软的头发，柔声道：“我当然回去，和你的母亲一起。”

“还有，你对我的称谓。”

“我记得的，父亲。”Chris从容地伸手，握住了Curtis向他伸出的大手。


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

Jack突然动了，他伸手拿起了手边的手机，在联系人那栏找到那个人，拨出。

“Nick，他还在那里吗？”Jack面容沉静地问着，电话那头的人说话很小声，Jack不得不聚精会神才能听清楚他在说什么。慢慢地，Jack的表情变了，他的眉间皱了皱，但片刻后便是释然，那是一种叫人诧异的如释重负，但随之而来的并不是欢喜，而是一种更加沉静的情绪，像是他已经有了答案，或者做出了什么他原本一直在举棋不定的决定。

“我明白了。”

时针指向了十一。

Jack站了起来，端起桌上的沙拉，无声地走进了厨房。一阵稀稀疏疏的声响后，被Jack拿在手里的玻璃碗已经空了，碗壁上还有没倒干净的白色的沙拉酱。Jack盯着碗看了好一会儿，最后把碗放到水池里，玻璃碗和水池相触发出一声脆响，Jack瑟缩了下，缓缓睁大了他那双半阖着的绿眼睛，眼睛里盈着的是一抹畏惧和难以置信。他就这样呆呆地在水池前站了好一会儿，像是成了一座漂亮的雕塑。

他刚刚……是要干什么来着？

Jack像是突然想起了自己要做什么，他还沾着沙拉酱的手指抖了抖，却并没有去洗去这些污渍的意思。这在平时是绝不可能的事情。Jack最讨厌就是食物的残渍留在他的手上，他无法忍受的。但他今天却全然没有在意，反而又折了出去。没一会儿他又回来了，手上端着一些凉拌和小菜。他把这些一股脑倒进了垃圾桶里。他面无表情地，细致地倒着，用勺子把残渣也拨进了垃圾桶。深绿的西兰花，色泽鲜艳的玉米粒和萝卜粒，还有煎得恰到好处的牛排。但这些食物似乎都已经冷了许久了，没了刚做好那时候的卖相好，但看起来也是极为诱人的。但这些却都被Jack一股脑地倒进了垃圾桶。

Jack把桌子上的菜都撤了，然后把盘碗都放进水池里，开了水龙头开始洗碗。

淅淅沥沥的水声下，一个蛋糕孤零零地被放在桌上，上头插着的蜡烛静静地燃烧着。

“啪嚓”一声轻响，不知道有什么悄悄碎掉了。

*

*

*

“父亲，Everett先生在叫你。”Chris抬起他透彻的蓝眼睛，平日皱着的眉头这时候却学会舒开了，跟所有五六岁的，尚未懂事的天真无忧的孩童没有任何区别。

Curtis这才把他的目光从手机屏幕上拉开，投向了他身边这位笑得慈蔼的男人面上。这个男人确实是老了，他该是有五十多了，或许很快就要六十岁了吧。Curtis看到他眼角那些疲态和无法掩饰的岁月的痕迹，还有他面颊处那些隐晦的，被遮掩过的褐色斑点。眼前这个或许已经有些力不从心的男人和十多年前那个意气风发的男人悄悄重叠——他真的老了。

Curtis不动声色地抿了抿唇，在他身边这个男人的示意下举杯，配合地呷饮了一口香槟。

“唐·培里侬爱浓泰库的纪年香槟，口感很不错……不过Curtis，没想到你居然会挑这种酒。”

“便宜是便宜了些……但合适，不就可以了吗？”

老Everett从鼻子里发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑来他已经有几分浑浊的棕色眼珠转了转，把眼光停在了Curtis与他对视的眼睛上。他突然挑起一个满怀柔情和怀念的笑容来，他放下了酒杯，感叹般地对Curtis道：“对啊，合适……看着你们现在的样子，真是感慨……你居然都已经有孩子了。”

说完，眼睛不动声色地下移，目光悄悄投向了那个乖巧吃着已经切好了的牛排的孩子身上。

Curtis挑眉，他这是在暗示着什么？他是想要用Chris来威胁自己吗？

但是他还未出声，他身边的女人却展露了一个矜持而得体的微笑来，缓缓道：“说来也是抱歉，那么久才带Chris来看您，其实早应该这样做了，但Curtis总是不得空……所以才一推再推。”

女人的话自然而然地就吸引了老Everett的注意。老Everett饶有兴趣地看向这个优雅的女人，这可不是一个生面孔，至少这个女人的照片，他可还是见过的。

Curtis在俄罗斯的时候便开始寻找的女人。而现在Curtis没有向外界给出任何这对母子的任何讯息，但是之前守在那位Alpha模特身边的保镖都被调到了这对母子的身边，Curtis去哪里，这对母子就跟着。虽然没有任何公开声明，但这个态度就非常值得人玩味了。老Everett本来还想要从那位Alpha的身上下点功夫，现在难说不要改变一下策略。

老Everett眯了眯眼睛，他注意到这个女人还是在六年前。

这个女人一直跟在Curtis身边为Curtis做事，从美国到俄罗斯这几年时间一直和Curtis保持着亲密关系。但在六年前一场帮派火拼后，这个女人就消失了。这场火拼说来还和老Everett有些关系。他希望借俄罗斯黑帮之手重创Curtis，怎知还是让Curtis逃了出去，还引来了国际刑警。那时候他的生意就已经被好几个国家盯上了，他不得不把在俄罗斯部分资源全部撤回，那一次之后他在俄罗斯的势力可谓是被削弱了不少，说是元气大伤也毫不夸张。毕竟俄罗斯是他最终要的货源地之一。

但现在可不是纠结那些陈年烂谷子的事情的时候，他现在的注意力都被这个像是突然冒出来的孩子给吸引过去了。这个孩子很安静，坐在Curtis和那个女人中间，乖巧地垂着眼睛吃自己的东西，时不时好奇地抬眼望一望他们这些大人，水蓝色的眼睛里有着好奇和疑惑。

这孩子跟Curtis的样子很像。同样是深棕色的头发，相似的脸型，眉间浅浅的皱褶和对人不动声色的打量。特别是那双眼睛，简直就是年轻版的Curtis，只不过这孩子的眼睛要更干净、透彻。而Curtis……有时候老Everett也是琢磨不透的。他像是一块单面玻璃，你看他，难以看出什么情绪，最多只能在里面看到你自己的影子，

老Everett皱了皱眉，假设这个女人和Curtis的关系确实，那么这个叫Chris的孩子就是Everett家族的后代了？

这事情有趣了……不过这件事必须要好好调查，假如这孩子是Everett的后代，那么这个孩子将会有大用处……

Curtis没有理会老Everett的思绪万千，他知道现在这个老狐狸的脑子里肯定已经噼里啪啦地打起了算盘，但他并不在意，现在的局面还是他能够预料且掌控的。他有足够的把握能够带着这个女人和Chris全身而退，不然他也不会带着他们在老Everett面前贸然露面。现在重要的事情……Curtis忍不住又看了一次手机，现在已经十点多了。

Curtis的面色不自觉就阴沉了下来，餐桌前的每个人突然都静了下来，各怀心事地吃着对于他们来说味如嚼蜡的美食。

*

*

*

Curtis赶回Jack的公寓已经是晚上十一点多了。

他爽约了。

他下了车，看着明亮的大堂，却不敢走进去。他在楼下走了几步，最后回到车子旁边靠着，从大衣里拿出了包烟，捻出一支烟来用嘴唇含住，用手护住打火机的火苗给自己点燃了今晚第一支烟。

他回美国之后不常抽烟。Jack不喜欢烟味，甚至是有些厌恶。他有一次吸完烟之后跟Jack亲吻，Jack不动声色地皱了皱眉头，后来他就没在Jack面前抽过烟了，甚至在见Jack前他也不会抽。

但这次他是真的紧张了，他需要一点安慰，比如尼古丁。

他把烟夹在指尖，橘红的火光在黑夜中明明灭灭。他重重地呼出一口烟雾，珍珠色的雾气模糊了他的五官，只余一双忐忑的蓝眼睛。他抬头望去，那扇窗户没有光，是暗的，像是要跟黑夜浑然一体，或是给这纯粹的黑给吞噬了似的。

他看了好一会儿，手指一抖，抖落了半截烟灰。他把烟丢在地上踩灭了，抖抖风衣，像是这样就能抖掉身上那股似有若无的烟味似的。他竖起领子，快步走进了大堂。

他不知道该如何解释。直到他站在了Jack家的门前，拿出了钥匙，他还是不知道该如何去解释。

“啪嗒”一声轻响，他轻轻按下门把，推开门。楼道里的光照进了黑漆漆的屋子里，露出了一缕长长的，刺眼的光来。Curtis悄悄进屋，反手关上门，那一声清脆的上锁的声响在寂静的屋子里几近震耳欲聋，叫人被吓一跳。

“Curtis。”门锁声落下的同时，一个声音从黑暗中传来。Curtis猛地睁大眼睛，手也摸上了墙上的开关，手一抖便按下了。

一声轻响，屋内的水晶吊灯骤然亮起，刺眼得如同直面明光。Curtis不适应地眯了眯眼睛，一阵令人眩晕的白光后，Curtis看见了坐在餐桌前的Jack，还有一个简单的奶油蛋糕，白色的云朵似的奶油上堆满了色泽艳丽的水果切片。

“生日快乐。”

他可爱的小情人冲着他微微地笑着。


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

他没有发现任何异常，这很好。

Jack倚在床头，脖子上还有几枚新鲜的吻痕。他感到有些疲倦。他将这个归结于他给Curtis喂酒的时候不小心咽下去的几滴酒液。即使他已经非常小心，但这种东西总不能够完全避免。

他翻开被子赤裸着身子走到窗台旁，拿起Curtis丢在上面的外衣。他从内袋里拿出Curtis的烟盒，他叫不出这种烟的名字，似乎是俄罗斯的牌子。

但这不重要。

他抽出一根烟含在唇间，放回烟盒的时候手指不经意地划过衣领。他捻了捻手指，放在鼻端轻轻地嗅了嗅，前味已经不太明显，但他嗅到了清浅的紫罗兰味道，后调没猜错的话应该有白檀香和龙涎香。

中规中矩的蒂凡尼。不算太出格的味道，和那个女人给人的感觉差不多。

Jack垂下眼睛，随手把大衣放在一边。胡乱披上件衬衣抓起手机出了房门。阖上门的时候Jack悄悄抬眼，看到Curtis熟睡的侧脸，他的心里没由来地泛起一种令人心烦意乱的慌乱，像是做了什么坏事。这种奇异的罪恶感萦绕在他的心头，让他感到恶心。

我没错。我也不欠你什么。

Jack的眼睑微微抽动，他强压下心里的躁动和不安，轻轻按下门把，锁住了那个男人让他乱了阵脚的脸。

这所公寓是Curtis给他置办的，他之前的公寓还留着，但东西不多，这倒是方便了他的行动。他不希望弄出大动静，他只想要轻轻地离开。

他是Alpha，不是个失去了情人就像是没了主心骨似的Omega。

他该因此而感到庆幸的。因为Alpha无法标记Alpha，即使Curtis跟他上了无数次床，像Alpha标记Omega那样咬住他的后颈在他的后穴里成结射精，Curtis也无法标记他，也无法使他受孕。

这对于他来说是个好消息，不是吗？

Jack点燃了含在唇间的香烟。呛人的烟草味漫入喉管和鼻腔，他面无表情，但还是被烟雾熏红了眼睛。

太呛了，那家伙到底是为什么会喜欢这种东西。

他忍住咳嗽的欲望，把烟抽离唇间，呼出一口烟气的同时眼睛轻轻地一眨，长长的睫毛上挂上了什么亮晶晶的东西。

“不争气的东西。”他扶住额头，复又重新把烟含进嘴里，不知道说的是谁。

手机震动了起来，屏幕亮起。

“东西都准备好了，两个小时后的飞机。——N”

Jack弹了弹烟灰，在键盘上散漫地点了点，确认消息发出去之后顺手把烟头捻灭在栏杆上，转身离开了阳台。

“半个小时后楼下见。——J”

 

 

 

阳光以势不可挡的劲头突破窗帘的拦截照进房间里的时候已经是早上十点半了。

Curtis被电话吵醒，是Edger来的电话。

大中华区和北美区的大佬们都已经在会议室里等了许久了，但Curtis仍是迟迟没有现身，连电话都没有一个。

这可不是常事。

Edger又等了半个小时，最后才不得不给Curtis的私人手机上去了一个电话。

Curtis的头有点疼，他扶着头艰难地跟Edger解释了两句，让Edger先安排这些人去用餐，好好招待，他会尽快赶过去。

但掐了电话之后他才发现有些不对。Jack知道他今天有会要开。一般来说Jack都会提前把他叫起来，任凭他睡到这个时间还真是头一回。Curtis皱了皱眉，伸手一摸，身边的位置没有一点温度。

他的心里咯噔一下，掀开被子下床，顾不上自己浑身赤裸就出了房门。

公寓小得令人绝望。他挨间房间去找，大厅，客厅，厨房，玄关。都没有。他回到卧室打开衣柜门，里面的东西放得整整齐齐，他的和Jack的衣物都还在，只是被叠得整整齐齐衬衣上压着一个小小的盒子。

Curtis压抑住自己转身想逃的冲动，即使第一次拿枪杀人都不曾颤抖的手此刻居然都有些手指发冷。他强迫自己拿起这个小小的盒子，打开搭扣，里面是一枚小小的项链。

和他脖子上挂着的那条一模一样。

 

 

 

“Rogers先生在今早凌晨三点五十六分乘坐直达斯德哥尔摩的航班离开了。没有惊动任何人。我们安排在Rogers先生住处附近的保镖没有发现任何异常。”

Edger屏着呼吸报告，他不惊讶Curtis会动用他所有暗线力量去找Jack的行踪，他惊诧的是Jack居然可以走得那么不动声色，那么……干净利落。

他查过了，Curtis给Jack的信用卡Jack从来没用过。而他自己的信用卡在两周前就已经把所有现金提了出来。他这样做很聪明，因为只要他一用信用卡，即使他在天涯海角Curtis都能把他找出来。但现金就难以追踪了。

而Jack最后的位置还是因为他用了手机卡Edger才查出来的，不然他连Jack的目的地是哪里都无法查出。

“继续找，通知北欧区的分部注意机场，还有火车站。一旦航班降落立刻去找人。”

电话的那端Curtis的气息有些不稳。听声音他似乎有些疲惫，但Edger明白疲惫下藏着即将爆发的盛怒。他只能默默为离开了的Rogers先生在心中画个十字，祈祷如果Rogers先生被他的上司找回来不要被……Edger叹了口气，但这又岂是他这个做下属的可以担心的？即使Rogers先生是个不错的人，但如果有人踩了Curtis的底线，即使这个底线触犯者就是他所爱之人，他也会让踩线的人付出代价。

“还有，”Curtis阻止了Edger关掉通话，用毫无波澜的语气补充道：“你去查一下最近我们这边有没有频繁接触Jack的人，保镖、司机、助理……都要查。调查完了先别动他们，把名单给我看一遍再动手。”

Edger心中一凛，肃容道：“明白了。”

而此刻的Jack对Curtis即将要掀起的暴风雨毫不知情——或许可以说，他知道，但他不在乎。他向空姐要了一杯香槟，但随即又为劣质的香槟味道而皱起了眉头。

手机恰到好处地震动了起来，是一条国际信息。

这不是他的卡，他的卡早在他上飞机之前被掰成两半丢进机场垃圾桶里了。现在这个卡是用一个在美留学的犹太女孩的身份办的，她的父亲在斯德哥尔摩有一个规模不小的环保工程。

知道这个号码的人不超过三个。鉴于他上飞机之前以及给他的父亲们打过电话，那么现在给他发短信的就只剩下那个人了。

“飞机降落后先别出去，C的人在机场。我会派人去接你。——N”

Jack撑着头关掉手机。

Curtis的反应比他想象中的要慢多了。

现在看来，这个Alpha并不打算给彼此留下仅剩的一点脸面。

Jack离开的时候就是想要避开两人的针锋相对，而如今Curtis却要打算把他拉回那个他一点也不希望待的地方。

这让Jack很不舒服。他玩得起也放得下，但他希望轻拿轻放而且由自己来做。如果交到Curtis手上，Jack只怕他会直接把这东西砸得粉碎。

有些Alpha总是不懂得鱼和熊掌不可兼得。其中很可悲地包括了Curtis。

Jack不清楚是谁先来，谁后到。他只知道他不习惯分享。他无所谓他的伴侣是Alpha、Beta还是Omega，但他希望他的伴侣能在他们交往期间从一而终。Jack讨厌被欺瞒的感觉，更讨厌被背叛的感觉。

Nick告诉他，Curtis在俄罗斯的时候就已经在寻找这个Omega了，她带着Curtis的孩子躲了好几年，最近才被Curtis接回美国。

他一早就应该认清这个事实不是吗？

 “父亲，是我选错了。”

当Jack站在机场时，广播正在提醒旅客准备登机。他与他的Omega父亲谈话时，这句话悄悄地从他的齿间溜了出来。电话的那头没了声音，他也被自己所说的话震慑到了。他并不是因为他说出了这样的话而感到惊讶，而是惊诧于他自己居然这时候才终于看清事实。


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个亲吻很单纯，没有唇齿相交，只有嘴唇和嘴唇的相触。  
> Nick感受到Jack嘴唇的柔软，却没有感觉到他嘴唇应有的温暖。他就像是吻在了一团雪上。

玩物 30

 

来接Jack的是Nick，他看见Jack只穿着一件薄外套显得有些哭笑不得。

他脱下身上的大衣披在Jack身上。Jack不自然地动了动，试图拒绝Nick的好意。Nick自然而然地揽住Jack的肩头，微笑着实则不容置否地圈住了Jack的肩头不让他把大衣脱下来，一边带着Jack下飞机。

“别闹，你来之前难道没有看天气预报吗？斯德哥尔摩的维度可不同纽约，这里的温度低得吓人。”Nick见Jack不再挣扎了才松开手去。“很抱歉不能让你先休息一下，机场里现在都是Everett的人，我只能带你先离开斯德哥尔摩。”

“去哪儿？”Jack皱起眉头，“我父亲们那边是去不了了，他知道我的父亲们在罗马尼亚。”

Nick看起来一点都不意外，他拿出了一张飞机票，朝Jack眨眨眼：“去瑞士怎样？那边没有Everett的势力，他们在那边找你也比较困难。”

Jack接过飞机票，定定地看着Nick：“我觉得这都在你的意料之中。”

Nick看着Jack的嘴唇，忍住想要吻下去的冲动，只是抬手拨弄了下他的鬓发，笑道：“毕竟我是北欧区的负责人，这点消息我还是知道的。”

“你之前从来没跟我说过。”

“因为我也不知道他会突然调我去北欧区那么……”Nick最后还是在Jack的鬓角处落下一个亲吻，“……远离你的地方。”

Jack并没有躲。他看着Nick道：“希望下次我看到你的时候不会是一具尸体。”

Nick苦笑：“这就是你不躲的原因吗？我还以为你准备接受我了。”

Jack定定地看着Nick，在Nick以为Jack要一拳挥过来的下一瞬却是他攀着Nick的肩膀侧头亲上Nick的嘴唇。

这个亲吻很单纯，没有唇齿相交，只有嘴唇和嘴唇的相触。Nick感受到Jack嘴唇的柔软，却没有感觉到他嘴唇应有的温暖。他就像是吻在了一团雪上。Nick有些晃神，将这归结在斯德哥尔摩较低的温度上。

Nick没有贸然深入，只是站着让Jack亲吻，看起来有点手足无措，倒是像个没什么经验的毛头小子。

Jack睫毛颤动，过了好几秒才拉开两人的距离。他垂下眼睛低声说了声谢谢。

他不是不知道Nick每一步都走在了刀尖上。倘若Curtis知道了是Nick帮他做了这些事情，Curtis把Nick活埋了都算是比较仁慈的做法。Curtis对他虽然很好，但是在处理这些事情方面，他从来都不会心慈手软。当初Curtis在圣彼得堡一枪把一个做了假账中饱私囊的高层爆了头的事情可是连他都有所耳闻。

Nick笑了，朝Jack张开手臂，Jack毫不犹豫地抱住了他。

“我会尽量活下来。”Nick的鼻息落在Jack的耳旁，亲吻最后落在了Jack的额头上。“快走吧，飞机快要起飞了。”

Jack点点头，拿起他那少得可怜的行李转身离开了。风吹起了Jack大衣的衣角，Nick抬头望天，乌云悄悄聚了起来，紫白的闪电在云层间无声穿梭。

要变天了。

 

 

 

Edger收到北欧区的消息，脸上的表情可称不上好看。他已经可以预见到Curtis的勃然大怒，如果不是这边还有老Everett先生拖住了Curtis的手脚，难说他不会直接飞过去斯德哥尔摩直接去找那位先生，而不是在这里等北欧区传来的消息。

Edger把资料从噤若寒蝉的小助理手中抽了出来，挥了挥手，让小助理离开。小助理哆嗦着嘴唇，一溜烟地跑了。

Curtis倒没有发很大的火，只是脸色不大好看。Edger相信真正的威力来源应该是Curtis手边那把格洛克。

Edger敲门进去的时候，看到Curtis的手指几不可见地动了动，像是要去摸枪，但最后还是按捺了下来。Edger提着口气，放轻了脚步上前，把资料放在Curtis的桌上。

Curtis沉默地看起了资料。Edger沉默地陪着。过了好一会儿，资料翻到一半了，Curtis才出声问Edger：“北欧那边怎么样了？”

“暂时还没有消息。”Edger的头垂得更低了。“北欧区的分部已经开始联系其他区的部员开始用下线找，一有消息立刻就会传来本部。”

“嗯。”Curtis从鼻子里发出声含糊的应声，Edger清晰地感到了Curtis的不满。

“北欧区现在的管理人是谁？”

“Adelaide和Grillo。”

Curtis的眉毛一挑：“Grillo？是之前在Jack身边待过的那个Grillo吗？”

Edger惊诧于Curtis居然能够记得住这个Grillo在Jack身边待过。

“是的，他在您的身边服务超过十年，曾经在南美做过分区管理人助理，也曾经参与过海上航线运输的护送行动，从您在俄罗斯发展势力的时候就已经跟随在您身边了。因为当时前段时间您将Rogers先生身边的人抽到了那位夫人的身边，所以Grillo曾被临时调到Rogers身边担任保镖。不久前北欧区的管理人因为叛出组织被处理掉，所以资格比较老的Grillo作为总部高层被升任北欧区共管人。”

雪国内的分区管理人一般是两个人，一个由分部中选出升任，一个由总部高层调出，五年换一次。

Curtis摸了摸嘴唇，若有所思。

“派人去盯着Grillo。”Curtis抽出烟盒，给自己点上一根烟，“如果他有什么异常举动立刻通知我。”

Edger不敢问为什么，接过Curtis签名后的资料便离开了。

Curtis看着Edger轻轻阖上门。闭上眼睛终于露出了眉间的疲惫和厌倦。他已经快两天没睡了，自从Jack离开了之后他就没法合上眼睛。他怕一合上眼睛就都是这个人的面容。不是说这不好，他喜欢看到Jack，他渴望看到他。他受不了的是睁开眼之后冰冷的床褥和无处不在的Jack的影子。

现在Curtis已经确定了是他身边的人在帮Jack离开他。

他不怪Jack。

Jack是个骄傲的人。他知道那位夫人的存在之后产生离开的念头是再正常不过的想法。如果Jack愿意回来，Curtis会原谅他，会给解释给他听他为什么这样做，告诉他自己从始至终爱的都是他，这一切只不过是为了保护他。但那个帮助Jack离开的人，Curtis绝对不会心慈手软。Curtis会让他见识一下这个世上最残忍的折磨手段。

不过在这个时间节点上，Jack的离开未尝不是一件好事。Curtis呼出一口烟雾，长长的烟灰落在光洁的地板上。

他要开始收网了。

 

 

 

“如果我死了，就把那个Alpha杀死。”电话那头传来一个嘶哑的声音，透着一种偏执的疯狂，但Nick知道，这个老人已经被逼得走投无路了。

“先生，您这是孤掷一注。”

“所以我要你杀死那个Alpha。”电话那头的声音诡异地压低了声音，“我要让他尝尝失去珍爱之物的痛苦。”

“我死了，他也别想好过。即使不能让他难过，捅死他的小婊子也让我痛快。”

Nick捏着手机的手显出了青筋。

“回答我！”

“明白了。”Nick笃定地答道。

那个嘶哑的声音终于消失了。

Nick放下手机，长舒了一口气。但还没等他歇息一会儿，他的秘书就匆匆进来，脸上的脸色绝对算不上好看。他俯身跟Nick低语了几句。Nick蹙眉，心道该来的还是要来了，但这是意料之中，他已经早有准备。于是他挥挥手，示意秘书没事，然后亲自起身去迎接那些总部来的人。

毕竟他放走的可是那个人精致鸟笼里的金丝雀，没了歌声，那个人如何能够酣眠？

Nick又想起那个人离别时候与他的亲吻，还有那句几不可闻的“活下去”。


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那天他走进飞机，一眼就看到坐在飞机中间的Jack。他穿着一件薄外套，面上有明显的倦色，眼下是化不开的疲惫。  
> 他静静地坐在红色的座位上，像是被掷入火焰中的玫瑰。Nick走近他时，还能嗅到他颈侧淡淡的酒精气味。亲吻的时候，依稀能窥见他衣领遮掩下未散去的红痕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Grillo这个名字，Nick取自了叉骨扮演者弗兰克·格里罗在越狱中饰演的律师一角的角色名，Grillo则是叉骨演员的姓，所以也算叉骨衍生辽……？不过这个是假名，真名还是Brock Rumlow，原因后面会说（嘘）

 

 

Curtis派来的人和Nick展开了一次短暂而简洁的交谈。

“Everett先生希望您可以回美国。”

来者之一是一个看起来文质彬彬的小个子男人，秀气的脸上架着一副金丝眼镜，穿着一套简练的黑西装，全身上下没有一处是多余的，看起来都是那么恰到好处。而站在他旁边的则是一个大个子，提着一个小小的公文包，同样穿着一套黑西装，身形相当惹人注目。

Nick露出了恰到好处的疑惑：“但是我才刚来斯德哥尔摩不足六个月。是我没有找到那位先生的缘故吗？再给我一点时间，我一定……”

小个子男人摇了摇头，坦言只是Everett先生更希望他能够在美国帮助他进行收网行动。众所周知，Everett先生与他的父亲——老Everett，原雪国掌权者展开了一场父子间的势力角逐，最后是小Everett先生赢得上风，并对他的父亲步步紧逼，尽显其与他信息素一般带着北方的冷冽气息的雷霆手段。

而这场长达十年的争夺战终于要收网了。

小Everett先生现在急需有管理经验的“老人”去接管老Everett先生手下的物产和企业，将这些动产和不动产进行彻底的清算和“洗白”。

这时候，具有曾经在南美做过分区管理人助理，也曾经参与过海上航线运输的护送行动经历的Nick无可厚非地成为了小Everett先生的首选。

虽然北欧区的“生意”固然重要，但北欧区已经稳定，而且小Everett先生的势力范围并不在这里，所以Nick作为早期跟随在小Everett先生身边的“元老”，返回美国帮助小Everett先生进行收网行动是理所当然的事情。

Nick闻言舒开眉头，看似终于放下心来：“原来是这样，我还以为……”但很快他又歉意地笑了笑：“但现在我恐怕还不能立刻返回美国，因为斯德哥尔摩明天即将有一船‘货’即将靠岸，这船货由我全程负责，是准备发回美国的‘大家伙’。”Nick眨眨眼睛。

对方原本欲言又止，想要告诉Nick这船货可以交由斯德哥尔摩本区负责人接手。但随即又领悟了Nick的意思。这船货恐怕是Nick走海上航线截下来的家伙，负责“东西”的掮客一般只认一个接头人，如果是整整一船的话……恐怕还真的不能临时换人。

“因为从接货到安排妥当要至少一周的时间。”Nick为难地说道，“小Everett先生执意要让我即刻启程回国吗？”

小个子男人皱了皱眉，他也有些为难，因为小Everett先生说的是“尽快将Grillo带回美国”，给他定下的时间期限刚好是一周之内。而现在Nick以接“货”为由延迟回国时间，提出的时间也是一周，这恐怕会让小Everett先生有所不满。

但生意第一。万一Nick所说的这一船“货”出了什么意外，转手给了别的势力，对于雪国来说绝对是弊大于利。而且北欧区是刚刚成立的新区，人事方面还有很多不稳定的因素，如果现在急忙把老人抽调回本部，难说底下的人不会起一些不该有的心思。无论是从外部来考虑，这批货可能会落入他人手中的风险，还是从内部方面去想的人事内乱的问题，都不是他能够担负得起的责任。

小个子男人在这短短的几分钟在脑内展开了一场令人难以抉择的拉锯战。权衡利弊下，最后他还是决定在斯德哥尔摩等待，顺便观察这个Nick Grillo对雪国——更重要的是对小Everett先生的忠诚性。

这才是他来的首要目的。

 

 

 

 

完事后Nick就知道自己被监视了。

他对此毫不意外，反而觉得这个速度才是正常的。

其实他帮Jack离开美国的时候，都觉得顺利得令人难以置信。当Jack真正站在他面前时，他还觉得不可思议。他已经准备好了万全的准备，甚至动用自己的私人力量安排在Jack的公寓周围，如果Jack被拦下来就直接行动，杀死那些负责“保护”Jack的保镖，走水路带Jack离开。但出人意料的是那天晚上那些保镖都奇迹般的不见了。而Curtis的人在几近四十八个小时后才发现Jack的位置，那时候的Jack已经离开斯德哥尔摩了。

那天他走进飞机，一眼就看到坐在飞机中间的Jack。他穿着一件薄外套，面上有明显的倦色，眼下是化不开的疲惫。

他静静地坐在红色的座位上，像是被掷入火焰中的玫瑰。Nick走近他的时候，还能嗅到他颈侧淡淡的酒精气味。亲吻的时候，依稀能窥见他衣领遮掩下未散去的红痕。他此时才突然感到如鲠在喉，蓦然想起不久前Jack曾向他要过一样不寻常的东西。

“你要这东西做什么？你沾染了这些东西？”Nick确实曾接手过这些生意，但在Curtis洗白生意后就没再碰过了。现今听到Jack突然提起这东西，心里免不了咯噔一下。

这东西绝对不是什么好东西。他宁愿Jack管他要黄金，要钻石，要什么都好。但唯独这个不行。

“我搞不到这东西，我也不会给你。”Nick斩钉截铁地告诉Jack，他突然有了一个令他心底发凉的猜想，“是不是Curtis给你用了？”

Nick的胃里像是被活活塞了一块石头，这种沉重感让他难以呼吸。

上流社会远不如别人眼中那样光鲜亮丽，不少豢养情人的大佬们都会用一些“无伤大雅”的小手段来逗弄他们的情人。有时候为了增添情趣，会故意让他们的情人染上“那些东西”，然后看着他们因为得不到“那些东西”而痛苦不堪的模样为乐。

或许说，为了加深情人们对他们的依赖。用“那些东西”来绑架那些不羁的情人们的肉体。

电话那头不说话了，Nick只能屏息等着。他在焦虑，但又不知道他能做什么。多可笑啊，他一个三十多快四十的大男人了，居然也会因为一个小小的猜想而手指发冷。但这件事情如果真的落在了Jack身上，那么这件事一点都不可笑。

过了许久，电话那头才发出一声轻笑来。

“放心，我没染上毒瘾。”电话那头的声音懒懒的，透着股漫不经心，“我有自己的打算，我要这东西有用处，你只管给我就行。记住了，我只要液体。”

最后Nick还是把“那东西”给了Jack。

“不到万不得已，我不会用。”电话那头的声音渐渐远去了，透着种说不清道不明的苦涩。

Nick抿了抿嘴唇，心中已经有了思量。大概是因为Jack身上的标签“Curtis Everett的情人”太过醒目，甚至让他，让太多人都忘记了他其实也是一个Alpha的事实。他并不是一个一吹就倒，遇到和Alpha相关的事情就手足无措陷于被动的Omega。他是一个不折不扣的Alpha，也是一个有着果断的，干净利落的脾性的Alpha。

Curtis之所以让Jack能够从他的床上神不知鬼不觉地溜走，大概也是因为他忽略了Jack其实是一个和他有着相同属性的Alpha吧。

Jack能做比他们想象中能做的更多。

Nick眯了眯眼睛，给自己点了根烟。

他知道Curtis Everett突然调他回去的打算。他应该是已经上了这位小Everett的黑名单了。确实也是，他曾经做过Jack的贴身保镖，而且在调去北欧区后，Jack的降落地点恰好就是位于北欧区的斯德哥尔摩。这很难不让别人浮想联翩。而且他坐在这个位置上，确实能够做许多人无法做到的事情。

但是他也不可能让自己完全陷于被动。当他决定帮助Jack离开的时候，他就已经想好了要面对的所有事情，当然也包括了Curtis的怒火。但相对的，他也对Curtis即将要面临的麻烦了如指掌。也正因为如此，他才会铤而走险，选在这个时间段让Jack光明正大地飞往斯德哥尔摩。

一方面来说，假如他真的是帮助Jack出逃的人，那么他为什么要帮Jack逃到自己负责的地方来呢？这不是增加自己的嫌疑吗？另一方面，Curtis现在要对付的是他的父亲，一个亲手打造了雪国的老牌大佬，一个经历过大风大浪曾经站在金字塔顶端的教父级人物。虽然他现在老了，世界也物是人非了，但瘦死的骆驼比马大。逼急了这位老先生，Curtis也很难应付得住。所以Nick挑这个时间，虽然危险，却已经是最安全的选择了。

听老先生的语气，他差不多也要动真格儿的了。

不急。

Nick呼出一口烟雾，看了眼手机上传来的消息，嘴唇轻轻勾出一抹笑来。

再过几天，小Everett先生估计就顾不上他这个无伤大雅的小卒了。到时候……

Nick像是突然想起什么，把烟摁灭在旁边的垃圾桶上。垃圾桶顶端的烟灰缸里装盛着小石子与烟头相触，发出一声轻响，烟灭了。

“他可不喜欢烟味。”Nick兀自喃喃道。他捻了捻手指，像是要把手指上余下的烟味搓掉，但这股子尼古丁气味仍是锲而不舍地萦绕在指尖。Nick叹了口气，继续回办公室处理情报去了。


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们这种人吃了上顿没下顿，天知道还能不能见到明天的太阳。”Nick顿了下，轻声道，“倘若真的爱一个人，那么在能够给到他确实的保证之前，不要轻言说‘爱’。”  
> “宁愿他恨自己一辈子，也别让他为自己难过一辈子。”

Jack对远在斯德哥尔摩的风起云涌和隔着一个遥远的大西洋的美洲大陆上即将掀起的一场巨大风暴毫不知情。

他并不会主动去联系帮助他出逃的Nick。这并非是他冷酷无情，相反，这是为了Nick的安全着想。他越少联系Nick，Nick就更安全。如果有必要，Nick自然就会联系他。所以他只需要隐匿好自己的行踪，并安静地等待就够了。

Curtis回美国也已经快两年了。

自从Curtis从俄罗斯回来，Jack就一直陪在Curtis身边。在这一段不长不短的时日里，Curtis对他可以说是超乎寻常的好。Jack并非对这些“约定俗成”的事情一窍不通。他从事这份职业，对于这些事情反而看得比谁都清。他身边同期的模特不少都有一段“经历”。

在Jack看来，Curtis对他的态度，已经超过了一般的金主对待情人的方式。比起上位者为博钟情的情人嫣然一笑的讨好，Jack倒觉得这个Alpha更多的是想要弥补。

虽然这可能只是Curtis对幼年的他留下的固有印象而下意识做出来的姿态，但这个认识还是让Jack感到不安，同时多多少少也有些抵触。

Curtis不欠他什么。

小时候的童言童语那能当真？确实，这个大胡子男人在他孩提时期给他留下了难以磨灭的印象和令人眷恋的回忆。但是，就那么短短的几个月，真的会让这个男人十几年如一日地钟情于他吗？更枉论，那时候的他仅仅只是一个第二属性尚未分化的孩子。

如果他是一个Omega，那么他早就已经沦陷在Curtis的无微不至的贴心和沉默无言的温柔里了。可惜他不是容易感动的Omega，也不是一个无感的Bate，他是一个和Curtis一样的，甚至比Curtis要更冷静的Alpha。

他这个可以说是含着金钥匙长大的孩子，会因为这个笨拙的大胡子男人因为承诺而送的小熊而眉开眼笑，也会因为这个大胡子男人排了好久的队才给他买来的栗子糕而满心欢喜，即使他早已吃过比这小店做的栗子糕要更好吃的高级糕点，但只因为是那个人买的，他就觉得这一切都是那么与众不同。

在Curtis离去后，年幼的他不知道为何偷偷将他和Curtis的合照藏起。他曾偷偷躲在被窝里因为Curtis的不守约而隐忍着哭泣。他也曾埋怨Curtis的食言，然后在漫长却如同白驹过隙一般的成长岁月中慢慢学会无言的等待。最后在性别分化后，平静地将那张藏在十四行诗里的老照片压到了箱底，然后跟那一段早已模糊泛黄的岁月告别。

他已经长大了。他不再是那个小孩子了。

所以他从不相信什么一见钟情。他由始至终，都对Curtis的心意保持怀疑。他确实对Curtis怦然心动，他也承认他对Curtis抱有爱恋甚至是占有欲。但这只是他的感情而已。

这并不代表Curtis对他的感情。

Jack很小就接触社会百态。他从不是什么温室里的花朵，也不是脆弱易碎的昂贵瓷器。他的父亲们对他基本放养，而且给了他极大的自主权。他从小就已经有自己的独立意识而非被父亲们的意志牵着走。某种意义上来说，他其实算是个早熟的孩子。

他在很小的时候就已经活在了聚光灯下。而台上这个光鲜亮丽的世界远不如人们想象中的那样简单。

Jack几近冷酷无情地评判他和Curtis之间的关系。

说他心冷也好，说他脆弱也好，但他在这段感情中更多的选择按兵不动。这段感情一开始就是不平等的。Curtis强势地进入他的生活，将他这池平静的湖水搅得浑浊不清，就连他自己都迷失在了这池子浑水里。在收到Curtis这些年给他写的信时，他确实感动。没有人能够不对那些真情实意的句子心悸。但这又能说明些什么呢？

他曾在刚与Curtis相遇的时候有过一次短暂的谈话。他们坐在车上，看着橘色的灯火快速倒后模糊成一片光影。他们静静地坐在黑暗中，看不清彼此的面容。

Jack是一个冷静的人，但不知道为什么，当他遇上那个大胡子男人的时候，他就失去了所有的冷静。像是变成了一个连他自己都感到陌生的人，像个多愁善感的Omega一样患得患失。他甚至开始幼稚地旁敲侧推，打听他情人的事情，像个情窦初开的毛头小子一样揣测这个男人的心上人到底是个怎样的人。

他甚至认真地思考过他代替这个男人心中“某个人”的地位的可能。当他认真地思考这个问题后，他自己都为他这个想法而感到不耻和恼怒——他居然会卑微至此？但他确实这样打算了，他就是这样做了。即使Curtis告诉他，他的心里有人，但他还是不死心地浮想联翩。记忆中的Curtis面庞虽然粗犷，甚至可以说有些吓人，但他的神情却是那么温柔，温柔到对于Jack来说几近嘲讽，讽刺Jack卑鄙的打算和心思。

“你有喜欢的人吗？”

“有啊。”

“是吗？那他呢？或者是她？现在在哪里？”

“这很重要吗？”记忆中的Curtis轻轻地说着，Jack不记得车窗外的景色，只记得男人模糊的侧脸。“这个人，我大概这辈子都没办法跟他在一起。”

“为什么？”他开口低声问这个男人，“你可以去追求他。”

Curtis轻轻摇了摇头：“我跟他不可能在一起。因为……他没可能会爱上我。”

“无关爱与不爱。只是……某些原因。问题不在他，在我。我爱上他原本就是一个错误。”

他很爱他，但却求而不得

 “你跟他说了吗？”

 “说什么？”

“说你对他的感觉。”

Curtis失笑。

 “不知道你有没有听过一句话。”Curtis把车开上了高速，一瞬间，所有繁华向后倒退，灯光突然遥远了起来，被他们远远抛在身后，他们驶进黑暗，眼前只余下一条看似没有尽头的路。

“爱，是一个人的事情。而爱情是两个人的事情。所以，我爱你，与你无关。”

这句话听起来是那么情深款款，但足以打碎Jack的所有幻想。因为Curtis爱得是那么卑微。他隐约知道Curtis的势力，如果他想办成一件什么事，那么他一定能够做到。但是这个人，他并不希望用财富或者权力去使他屈服，反而选择静静守候。

Curtis求而不得。他亦然。

某种程度上来说，他们都是可怜人。

但至此为止，他们还能够保持各自的冷静。亦或许说，是他抱有最基本的冷静。即使他们曾经有过一次意外的亲吻，但他可以安慰自己那是气氛使然，都是酒精的过错，让Curtis把他看成了不知道哪个模糊的面庞所以才难以自持地给了他一个近乎于情人间的亲吻。即使他看了那些信，他还能告诉自己这一切都是因为这个男人对当初那个可爱的小男孩的眷恋和喜爱，所以才会有了这些令他悸动的字句。

其实他们在车上的谈话已经足以让他死心，因为Curtis已经把话说得那么明白了，明白到让他感到难以呼吸，甚至难以维持最基本的体面。

他应该放弃的。

但是当他看到那只陈旧的小熊和它肚子上歪歪扭扭的缝线时，他再也无法维持自己强装的冷静了。他忍不住去猜想，揣测这个男人心里是否对他有那么一丝半点的感情，是那种爱，情人之间的，那种情爱。而非他一直用来说服自己的类似于“对孩子的宠爱”的移情。

所以即使他迈出了那一步，即使他和Curtis睡在了同一张床上。

他还是没有问Curtis那个他最想知道的问题。

他想着，或许他们可以就这样过下去，或许有一天，Curtis能够忘记那个影子。他不是没想过他们之间的结束，相反，他经常设想。即使他收到了那条链子，那条据说是Curtis一直没离过身的链子，他还会抱有那种惴惴不安。

他一直都知道那一天会来。只是他没想到会那么快。

当Nick告诉他那位夫人的消息时，他的心中并非盛怒，而是一种令他自己都感到可怕的释然。

这一天终于到了。

他这样想着。

他身边的保镖的态度开始悄悄地转变。他对此毫不意外，但还是忍不住给他们甩了脸色。他明白他这不过是迁怒，但明面上好歹是能够勉强装作若无其事。估计是哪个嘴碎的告诉了Curtis他耍脾气的事情，曾经被临时调过来当他保镖的Nikc成了他的安全负责人。而这也是他产生离开的念头的契机。

或许整件事里，他最对不起的就是Nick。他本来只是一个无辜的人，结果被他扯进了这件事里，还可能会承受Curtis的所有怒火。

其实Jack是想要好好跟Curtis谈一谈的，他想告诉Curtis自己想要离开，离开美国，去英国或者法国去发展。但是他们能见面的时间实在是少得可怜。即使见了面，也不过是一顿匆匆的晚餐或者一场漫不经心的性爱。

Jack感觉累了。

但是Nick却告诉他Curtis不会让他离开。

“我看得出来，Jack。”电话那头的Nick的话语被呼呼的风声卷得支离破碎。现在是纽约凌晨两点的夜晚，斯德哥尔摩八点的早上。

“他不会让你离开的，我看得出来，他喜欢你，很喜欢。但我不知道那算不算爱。你知道的，干我们这一行不常用‘爱’这个词。”

“为什么？”

Nick似乎笑了声，Jack听见他和缓的脚步声，想象着他可能在穿过桥洞，或者踏着鹅卵石行走。

“我们这种人吃了上顿没下顿，天知道还能不能见到明天的太阳。”Nick顿了下，轻声道，“倘若真的爱一个人，那么在能够给到他确实的保证之前，不要轻言说‘爱’。”

“宁愿他恨自己一辈子，也别让他为自己难过一辈子。”

Jack的心里漏跳了一拍。

“你还挺浪漫的。”

“这不是浪漫，是原则。”Nick义正言辞地告诉Jack，“不过这只是我的想法，我不知道他是怎么想的。但我直觉你要走没那么简单。”

“那我先跟他提一提。”Jack垂下眼睛，“中国有句老话，鱼和熊掌不可兼得。我不习惯分享。”

“我想在他挑明之前离开。”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他明白自己这是赤裸裸的利用，利用Nick对他的好感。但他一开始接触Nick不就是为了今天的这一步做打算吗？  
> 他会为此感到愧疚，但并不后悔。  
> 这时候，他有一种奇异的期盼。期盼Curtis并非Nick所说的那样喜欢他，或许说，并非Jack所期待的那样爱他。

“怎么突然就想起来要去英国了？”Curtis抬眼，直直地看向对面沉静地喝着汤的Jack。

Jack不急着回答，他放下汤勺，用餐巾小心地把嘴唇上沾到的汤汁抹掉，然后才慢慢地开口：“上个季度就有英国的设计师约我到那边去，只是我在美国的工作还没完成，合约也没有到期，所以我才没有去英国。”

Jack抬眼，对上Curtis蓦然变了的眼神，无由来地心里乱了一拍，不过思绪还是没有乱，话也完整地说出了口：“所以这一年没有跟美国这边续约，而是准备过去英国。”

“这是计划内的事情。”

Curtis顿了下，也放下了餐具。

他们四目相对，房间里只有他们两个人，营造气氛的留声机没有开，餐桌上的蜡烛悄悄融化，两个人都不说话，空气像是突然凝滞了。

Jack毫无畏惧地直面这个男人，看着他灰蓝色的眼睛，看着他那一双像是蒙了雾气的眸子。他看到了这个男人眼睛里的波涛汹涌和毫不掩饰的意外，他惊诧于居然会在这双眼睛里还看到了不易察觉的受伤。但是他不会因此而收回他说的话，他想要结束这一切，然后安静地离开，给彼此留有最后的体面。

最终是Curtis先垂下了眼睛。Jack看见他的手指抖了抖，指尖悄悄在橡木餐桌上敲出一声轻响。最后他拿起旁边的红酒给Jack倒了半杯，粉红色的酒液和杯底轻轻撞击，打破了一室寂静。

“酩悦不记年王朝玫瑰干红，还记得吗？”Curtis把酒杯推给Jack，却没有接Jack的话，而是自顾自地说了起来。

“在你长大后我们的第一次正式碰面，你在酒会上被女士们团团围住，一边给她们介绍你手里的那杯酒，一边给她们推荐这种酒。”

Jack愣了下，他已然完全不记得当初他说了些什么了，只记得面前的这个男人对他步步紧逼，眼神像豹子盯住了即将要死于口下的猎物。他又生出了一种想要转身离去的冲动。这种冲动倒是和当初相差无几。

都是逃避，只是当初是不愿意面对，而现在是迫切地想要退出。

“你居然还记得。”Jack看了一眼这杯被推到自己面前来的酒，粉红色的酒液映着他面无表情的脸。

Curtis看着他，语气轻缓：“你说的每一句话我都记得。”

Jack看着他，拿起酒杯满怀心事地咽下酒液，没有再说话。

他不知道这款酒是什么味道，他也不知道如何回答Curtis说的话。

空气再次凝滞。两个人面对面地坐着，面部表情显露无疑，但却各怀心事。他们像是突然展开了一场沉默的拉锯战，绳子被绷紧，发出了不祥的声响。

“那位设计师叫什么？为什么一定要你到英国去？他不可以到美国来吗？”还是Curtis开的口。他重新拿起了刀叉，垂眸切起了已经冷掉了的牛排，语气里带着强装的冷静和刻意的轻快。

Jack却是生起了一种不耐烦来。他皱眉，用令他自己都有些诧异的力度放下酒杯，嘴唇因为饮酒而沾染上浅薄的淡红色，像是刚刚有谁在上面轻轻噬咬。

“我只是想要换个工作环境。”Jack语气有些重，他不太希望继续这个话题了。他已经明白Curtis的态度。

Curtis听出了Jack不希望再继续这个话题，当下也不再问了。

两人继续相顾无言地吃着晚餐。

 

 

 

隔天Jack给Nick打了个越洋电话。

他那时候正在参加一个酒会，休息室都紧紧地锁着，他很聪明地止步在三步之外，礼貌地没有打扰别人的“好事”。露台没有人，他想了想，还是给远在斯德哥尔摩的Nick打了个电话。

电话没多久就被接起，那边传来的声音有些睡眼惺忪。

“Jack？”

“抱歉。”Jack等电话接通了才想起他和Nick有六个时差，现在的斯德哥尔摩是三点左右的凌晨。

“没关系，有什么事吗？”Nick阻止了他盖电话，而是让他继续说他的事情。“我刚睡下……没关系的，你继续说。”

撒谎。

Jack张了张嘴，但还是继续说了他想说的事情：“我跟Curtis说了。”

“如我所料？”

“如你所料。”

“我猜，他还加强了警卫？”Nick的嗓音有些沙哑，带着点疲倦，语气是那么的理所当然，“你身边的保镖应该也谨慎了许多，一有风吹草动就会报告给他。”

“简直比狗还灵敏。”Jack叹了口气。“我只是想安静地离开。”

Nick被他这个比喻逗得笑出了声来：“我说过，他是不会让你离开的。”

“但是我想。”Jack突然发现自己站着的这个露台就是当初他们十多年后相遇交谈的第一个地方，不由得轻轻皱起眉头，唇边挂上了一抹苦笑。当初他是害怕Curtis会再次离开他，而现在是他自己迫不及待地希望逃离Curtis的身边。

“你会帮我的，是吗？”Jack问道。

电话那头只余下那个男人的呼吸声，沙沙的声音像是打在了他的胸口上。Jack像是突然反应过来，他为什么、凭什么要向Nick提出这样的要求？Nick怎么会帮他？又凭什么帮他？明知Curtis不会让他离开还让Nick这个作为下属的帮助他离开？他这样做无异于是在问Nick愿不愿意为他去死。但奇异的是当时的他居然没有丝毫怀疑Nick会将他的打算告诉给Curtis听，而是下意识地选择了相信这个认识不过几个月的男人。

如果被Curtis知道了他们有私交，即使Curtis不会对Nick下手，Nick以后的日子估计也不会过得太顺心。

假设让Curtis知道Nick在帮助他离开？

Jack不愿意去想下一次见到Nick时的场景。

Jack想起Nick告诉他，干他们这一行的，有一百种让一个人消失在这个世上的方法。

他不希望Nick是消失的人里面的其中一个。

“忘掉我刚刚说的话吧。抱歉。”Jack对电话那头的Nick如是说着，诚恳地道歉，“很晚了，你……”

“我……会帮你。竭尽所能。”Nick的声音打断了Jack的，Jack的嗓子像是突然哑了，他睁大了眼睛，眼底映着细碎的星光。

“只要是你希望的。”

Jack说不出话来了。

过了许久，在两人都不约而同的沉默后，Jack终于说了一声几不可闻的“谢谢”。

不等Nick回话，Jack便把电话挂掉了。而接下来的事情，他心里已经有了打算。

他明白自己这是赤裸裸的利用，利用Nick对他的好感。但他一开始接触Nick不就是为了今天的这一步做打算吗？

他会为此感到愧疚，但并不后悔。

这时候，他有一种奇异的期盼。期盼Curtis并非Nick所说的那样喜欢他，或许说，并非Jack所期待的那样爱他。

Jack有一种真切的恐惧，他害怕自己再次和这个男人见面的时候，看到的将会是他失去了温度的尸体。

Jack不敢枉论自己对Nick的感觉。因为现在无论他感受到什么，或是因为什么而不安，而感动。这些感情，这些在不正确的时间产生的意料之外的感情，对于Nick来说都只是一种伤害。

一种绝对的不公平。

这样的自己让Jack感到陌生。他无法解释，唯有不去思考。有时候他常在想，到底是哪一步错了呢？为什么自己居然会陷入这种两难的境地。但转念一想，或许自己在一开始，就已经走错了。

但是一切都已经回不去了。

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis用他那只除了签名之外就不怎么用的万宝龙在某个名字上仔细地画了一个圈，墨水悄悄渗透入纸，像是一个密不透风的牢笼一般困住了这个名字。

 

 

 

Curtis收到消息的时候，他正在看北欧区送过来的文件。过去的一年里他从未如此频繁地关注过这个成立不久的新势力范围。但在这短短的一个星期里，他几乎把北欧区的所有资料都翻了一遍，无论是走货的线路、势力分布点还是主要管理层构成人员，Curtis都仔细地看了一遍。

尤其是主要管理层的构成人员。

Curtis用他那只除了签名之外就不怎么用的万宝龙在某个名字上仔细地画了一个圈，墨水悄悄渗透入纸，像是一个密不透风的牢笼一般困住了这个名字。

Nick Grillo。

听起来像是个老实人的名字。但不知道名字的主人是否也跟名字一样老实？

Curtis靠回椅背上，给自己点燃了一根香烟。

不少人给他送过烟，尤其是当他们知道Curtis居然还在抽俄罗斯那些平价烟的时候，他们虽然一边嗤笑Curtis果然还是个乡下地方出来的土包子，一边却又忙不迭地给他送来各种天价烟，像是TrinidadRobustos、COHIBA、Montecristo NO.1这些雪茄，他没少收到过。下属送的，地方势力的合作伙伴送的，或者“货源”的掮客送的。但他大多不太用，试过一两支之后就送给下面跟着他的人分了。

要是这些天价烟是哪个下属送的，他虽然不会说什么，但会交代底下负责“那一块”的人要开始注意这个人了。虽然他也知道水至清则无鱼，但如果手伸太长，该剁还是的剁的。不然哪天被人反了还不知道怎么回事。不少“前辈”都是他的前车之鉴。Curtis是从底层下爬上来的，当然更能够体会在底层干还被克扣分红的感觉。这些送到他面前来的“孝敬”，估计大部分都是从“小弟”们的“工资”里扣出来的。

相比吸那些贵得吓死人的烟，Curtis更愿意买回他之前在俄罗斯吸的彼得一世或者随便别的什么。他从不会觉得吸平价烟会掉价，毕竟他自己也并不是什么了不得的人物。他也不过是一个从底层爬上来的私生子而已。比起烟瘾作怪，Curtis更愿意将保持这个小习惯——在思考或者独自一人的时候吸烟，看作是对旧时的一种缅怀和铭记。

他不会忘记那些颠沛流离的岁月，他也不会忘记自己到底是谁。

并不算好闻的尼古丁味道刺激着他的鼻腔和咽喉，让他忍不住咳嗽了几声。但咳嗽完之后，他怔住了，夹着烟的手指抖了抖，长长的一节烟灰落在了装有琥珀色的威士忌的酒杯里，化为细碎的灰烬。

“吸烟对身体不好。”那个有着一双苍绿色眼睛的男人皱了皱鼻子，眉头轻蹙，将他手中的烟捻起，对着他刚刚含过的地方用浅色的双唇轻轻一抿，橘红的烟火闪了闪，化为一小截烟灰。

“而且这味道也太糟糕了。”男人抬眼看他，嘴唇开合吐出一句语句极轻的话来。

“我都忘了……他不喜欢烟味。”Curtis喃喃自语着，将剩下的半截残烟也掷入了酒杯中。

敲门声响，Edger恭敬的声音在半掩的门后传来。

“先生，开始了。”

Curtis的眼睛抬起，眼神已经没有了那抹转瞬即逝的恍然，只剩下了一种诡异的激动——像是已经期待这刻许久了。

“他在哪里。”

“西郊。小少爷无恙，但是夫人被抓走了。”Edger的腰弯得愈加低了，他抬手将风衣递给推门走出来的Curtis。Curtis接过披上，风衣掠起带出一道残影，模糊可以看见这个男人的背后别着两把枪，但不过一瞬，就被黑色的风衣掩盖住了。

Curtis整了整衣领，接过Edger手里的手机，径直开口道：“你要什么？”

手机的那一头似乎信号不太好，沙沙的电流声中隐约可以听到一个沙哑的男声。

“我……要你……西郊……不然……都得死……”

Curtis不知道听到了什么，瞳孔猛然缩小，但随即他又恢复了常态，只是眉头仍是没有松开。他按掉了电话，却并未问那位夫人的情况，而是问了另外一个人的下落。

“Rogers先生还是没有找到吗？”

Edger心里咯噔一下，接话道：“并未，Rogers先生没有再使用任何与个人信息相关的电子产品，信息部无法追踪。而且北欧部已经基本翻遍了Rogers先生可能落脚的地方，但仍是没有任何消息。”

Curtis瞥了Edger一眼，没有多说责怪的话。但Edger却被这一眼看得脊骨发凉。

“继续找，扩大搜索范围，南下继续找，没有势力分布的国家也要找，不用怕得罪当地势力。”Curtis走得很快，Edger一直低着头，得小跑才能勉强跟上。Curtis在电梯前站定后，电梯的指示灯转红，门开了。但Curtis却做了个手势，示意Edger不必跟上来。

“你也去。”

“但是——”Edger急了，找Rogers先生固然重要，但Curtis现在是去面对一个用了十多年仍不愿意放弃取Curtis性命的念头的疯子——一个被逼上了绝路的，还有一定势力的昔日“教父”。

“去找。这是命令。”

电梯门开始滑动。Curtis抬眼，Edger惊诧地发现了这个男人的眼中出现了几分钟前还未有的盛怒。

“如果北欧区的人还是找不到他，那就把那些人都丢进波罗的海里喂鱼。我没有在开玩笑。”

电梯关上前，Curtis放下了那么一句话。Edger打了个激灵，抖着手指拿出了他的手机，几乎是跑着赶去另一座电梯。

“不管用什么手段，一定要找到Rogers先生！如果Rogers先生出了什么事，你们就准备好被灌水泥丢进波罗的海里吧！”

另一边，瑞士某大楼上突然投下一片阴影，旋翼运转的轰鸣声和空气被撕裂发出的呼呼风声震耳欲聋。

直升飞机还未停稳，在离地面还有一米多的时候，一个戴着墨镜的男人就从机舱里探出了头来。他一手扶着舱门，一手提着一个细长的匣子。

只见他向下望了望，大约测算了下高度，然后毫不犹豫地跳了下去。但是他并不是直接落地，而是顺势一个前翻滚，几声急促的枪响，他刚刚落地的地方就多了几个焦黑冒烟的弹痕。

直升飞机并未停留，而是径直拔升高度迅速脱战。但即便如此，还是免不得机身上被印上了几个冒烟的弹痕。

伴着枪声开始密集，直升飞机已经快成为了远处的一个小点，但男人仍旧没能脱离天台这个开阔的战场。敌在暗他在明，而且他手上现在并没有合适的家伙也没有掩体，这让他完全陷入了被动状态。

男人依照火力粗略估计了下天台上埋伏他的人。至少有一支狙击枪三支冲锋枪。而且这还是开过枪的，天知道没开枪的有多少人？他瞅准时机从后腰抽出一把格洛克照着一个脚架后开了几枪，听到了意料之内的痛呼。

用匣子又挡了几次枪击，男人终于锁定了一个火力较弱的位置。在躲过三次扫射六次点射后，男人一个利落的仰身，滑进了支撑着水箱的铁架下。一个扫腿将正在换弹夹的啰喽绊倒，手臂一带便将啰喽可怜的脖子夹住，使了一个巧劲，用手臂一夹一扭，便把人箍晕过去了。男人动作连结无比流畅，完全没有停歇单手抄起落在一旁的冲锋枪，抬手对着对面就是一通扫射。

男人把裂了的墨镜丢到一边去，终于露出了整张脸。正是应该在斯德哥尔摩处理“海货”的Nick Grillo。

“妈的，居然还是老子自己过手的货……”Nick眼睛一扫，便知道自己手上这把MP5DPW是前不久自己过手的“陆货”。

但现在已经没时间骂娘了。

Nick反手从靴子里抽出把战术小刀给躺在一旁差不多要醒来的啰喽小弟补个刀，彻底让他去见耶稣，然后毫不客气地从他身上扒下两个弹夹直接塞后腰上，提着长匣子就往外一个冲刺，用匣子挡子弹的同时还不忘对着对面的火力输出就是一通扫射，在枪声停歇那几秒的间隙成功摸到了天台的出口的门把手。

但Nick却没有立刻按下门把，而是眉头一皱，躲过隐匿在暗处的狙击手的几个点射后翻身爬进了天台出口旁的电梯井内。

一声闷哼，皮肉被穿破的声音带出了一抹飞溅的血痕，但Nick已经消失在电梯井里了。

天台门被嘭地撞开，门内冲出来十多个全副武装的雇佣兵，手上都端着货真价实的冲锋枪。而天台的几个掩体后也小跑出来了好几个受了不同程度枪伤的雇佣兵。其中一个小心翼翼地靠近电梯井，探身向电梯井中望去。并不完全的黑暗中，电梯正在运行着，乘客们的声音透过电梯井模糊地传入耳中，电梯上牵引着的缆绳慢慢滑动，带起呛鼻的灰尘味。

Nick已经不见了踪影。


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “为了我。”Nick闭上眼睛，“你说过，要我活下去。”

 

 

 

老Everett已经知道他已经倒戈。

原本他以为可以借着监视Jack的名头顺势带Jack暂时离开，怎知却被他的秘书出卖了。果然还是暗箭难防。

不过也是，他一直以来把大部分精力都投注在了如何在Curtis Everett的眼皮子底下瞒天过海带走Jack这件事情上，却忘记了，他的老东家老Everett先生，是一个狠辣程度不输他的儿子小Everett的人物——应该说，老Everett要比他的儿子更心狠手辣。

毕竟这位老Everett先生可是能为了巩固自己的地位，亲手杀死帮助自己成为美国黑帮中呼风唤雨的人物的合法妻子——一位手无缚鸡之力、身居内宅、已经和他连结了十多年的Omega。

这是个各种意义上冷酷无情铁石心肠的人物。

他到底是什么时候开始怀疑自己的呢？

Nick颤抖着手给自己大腿上的伤口盖上他带在身上的所有纱布，然后用力用绷带缠紧。子弹头在血肉中被挤压，尖锐的痛感在他的脑中爆炸。他咬紧了口里的格洛克才勉强没有叫出声来，但他的额头早已青筋暴起，冷汗津津。

等伤口被包扎好的时候，他整个人都像是在水里被捞出来一样，连他嘴唇上的短须都沾上了汗水。他在腰包里拿出一支针剂，原本想要对着大腿扎下去，但等针头即将刺入皮肤的时候，他又停了下来。汗珠落在被血染成了褐色的布料上，散发出一股浓重的血腥味。

不行，他不能用这个。

Nick把针剂放回腰包里，松开了嘴里咬着的格洛克，把汗津津的格洛克别回后腰处。

他必须要在三点前找到Jack。

Nick抹了一把脸，把匣子背在背上，强忍着大腿剧烈的疼痛，抱着还余剩最后一个弹夹的MP5弓着腰小心翼翼地爬出了电梯井。

 

 

 

 

“你们要是绑架我，也要先告诉我你们究竟要什么吧？难道现在绑匪都不流行提条件了吗？”

瑞士，日内瓦，某高楼中的第十二层，公寓内。

一个绿眼睛男人抬起他苍绿色的眼睛，玻璃珠子般的眼珠映着三个提着冲锋枪的全副武装的身影。

十分钟之前，他刚做好培根三明治。今天的生菜不新鲜，显得有些蔫蔫的。切西红柿的时候红色的汁液溅到了他白色的衬衫上，看起来像是浅淡的血迹。煎培根的时候也不顺利，有一片因为炉火太盛而煎焦了，发出微微刺鼻的糊味。男人无端有一种不祥的预感，但随即他又安慰自己，人生中的事情不顺心十有八九，事情到了这一步，已经不会更糟糕了。于是他勉强打起精神最后做了个煎蛋，卖相意外还可以。

七分钟前，他洗干净厨具，擦干湿漉漉的双手，坐在了餐桌前。餐桌上的盘子里是他中午的午饭——三个培根三明治。

六分三十秒之前，他咬下了第一口三明治。

六分钟前，他公寓的大门发出一声巨响，被恶狠狠地撞开了，三个全副武装的男人扛着枪冲了进来，把拿着三明治的他围住，黑洞洞几乎戳在了他的脑袋上。

五分钟前，他被他们用一指粗的麻绳绑在了椅子上，手也被塑料带子反绑在椅背上。他咽下他第一口也是最后一口午饭，因为他们粗鲁的动作而轻蹙眉头。

“我不会逃，但至少让我知道到底是谁绑架了我吧？”除了门被撞开那一瞬绿眼睛男人露出了常人都会有的惊愕和恐慌外，男人接下来的表现都十分平静，没有大喊大叫拼命挣扎试图逃跑，冷静得甚至能够心平气和地和绑匪交谈。

绑匪瞥了男人一眼，唇角挑起一抹笑来，他张了张嘴想说，旁边的同伴拉了下他的手臂提醒他不要多事，但绑匪先生显然并不在乎这些有的没的，对于一个结局已经写好了的死人来说，无论说什么都没关系了不是吗？于是绑匪先生凑近了绿眼睛男人，用一种几近调情的方式去嗅闻绿眼睛男人的颈侧。

“Alpha，”绑匪先生突然捏住了男人的脸颊，“如果你今天死在这这里了，在下面记得问候你男人。”

绿眼睛男人瞳孔紧缩。

绑匪先生拍拍他的脸，笑道：“看来你知道我说的是谁……”

一声闷响，绑匪身后的一名同伴突然仰面倒地。

“喂，你怎么……”话未说完，另一名绑匪也倒下了。

“发生什么事了……”正在和绿眼男人交谈的绑匪正想回头看看是怎么回事，但还未转过身去就身体一软，倒在了男人面前，红黑的血慢慢从男人的身体下蔓延出来，染红了光洁的地板。

绿眼男人突然一个震悚，转头看去，巨大的飘窗外，一个男人正抓着绳索倒吊着，嘴唇煞白，右手拿着的是一把PSS微声手枪。

 

 

 

 

“他想杀我。”Jack突然开口。

Nick睁开眼睛，额角青筋暴起。他努力运转他被疼痛折磨得无法思考的大脑，勉强回话问道：“谁？”

“Everett。”Jack垂眸，用极为轻柔的力度解开Nick大腿上缠得紧紧的绷带。

皮肉、布料、血块、绷带都紧紧地粘在了一起。Jack看着Nick可以称得上是一团糟的伤口，根本没办法下手。

“用这个。”Nick拿起一瓶刚刚买回来的伏特加递给Jack，“浇在伤口上洗洗，不要怕，直接把绷带撕下来。”

“但是……”Jack蹙眉，这无疑会将Nick的皮肉也一起撕下来。他……做不到。

“如果你不想我死于伤口感染，你就帮我这样做。”Nick目光柔和地看着Jack，冰冷的手抓起Jack的手，牵引着Jack摸上他还缠在枪伤上的绷带。

Nick的手在颤抖，Jack的手也在颤抖，不同的是，Nick的手因为失血而冰冷，而Jack则因为紧张而变得冰冷。

“为了我。”Nick闭上眼睛，“你说过，要我活下去。”

“那么就去做吧。”

Jack撕开了绷带。

 

 

 

 

一旦开了头，接下来的事情也就简单多了。

昏暗的地下室里，唯一的灯光是头顶悬着的灯泡。Jack不是没来过日内瓦，但他从未想过这样的城市里居然还有这种地方。墙的最上方是一扇狭长的，小小的推拉式窗。Jack抬头的时候，隐约可以看到各种各样的鞋子一晃而过。

小刀草草地用清水洗过，Jack努力不去想这把小刀以前的用处是什么，定神用小刀帮Nick割开伤口，清理皮缘，血肉模糊的伤口被完全暴露出来的时候，Jack只觉得头皮发麻，但仍能接受。直到Nick告诉他必须要取出弹头的时候，他即使已经麻木了，但仍是忍不住出了一身冷汗。

“如果你不帮我把弹头取出来，我很有可能就死在这里，根本没办法带你离开瑞士。”Nick把镊子塞进了Jack的手里，“就当为了你自己。”

Jack原本颤抖着的身体突然平静下来了，像是被人按了终止键。这一瞬，一切恐惧都离他远去，他握住了镊子，另一手却不知为何抬了起来。

一声清脆的巴掌声。

“别说傻话。”Jack咬牙切齿地把镊子探进伤口中，金属挤进肌肉里的声音令人毛骨悚然，“你会活下来。”

这时，镊子的头部传来了阻滞感，似乎是碰到了一个坚硬的东西。

“是这个吗？”Jack屏息问。

“不……”Nick挨了一巴掌，没有生气，反而笑了起来，“Jack，这是我的腿骨，而且你压住我的神经了……大概……”

Jack的额头也全是冷汗了，他注意到Nick的嘴唇已经白得几乎没有了颜色，他们已经没有时间了，刚刚那些人一定还会来追杀他们。追杀他们那帮人至少有二三十人，而且手里的武器都很精良，而且肯定有补给，机动性也强。而他们这里，只有Nick一个人可以作战，武器只剩下一把抢过来的MP5和一把未组装的狙击枪。

Jack的脑子嗡嗡作响。

要么Nick死在这里，他们一起死。要么Nick活着，他们一起离开这里。


End file.
